Tell Me About It
by buddyBatmanWW
Summary: This is a BMWW story. When it starts looking like a lighthearted romance, suspense kicks in unannounced, and changes the whole face of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in this story are the property of **DC Comics and Warner Bros**. I have used them and fabricated this tale which is entirely is product of **my imagination.**

**Chap 1**

Dec 20th: 12:00 AM.: A cold winter night. Or rather a new day.

Batman is on his usual night patrol. He made the roof top of a tall building as his operating point, from where he can have a clear view of the street, especially the museum, which, according to his sources, is the site of action for the night. He is alone today. He insisted Robin to stay out of these chilly night patrols and concentrate on his studies. His grades were beginning to worry him. He had not faced such problem with Dick, he perfectly balanced between his studies and his work. Tim, on the other hand was so obsessed with his newly acquired Robin persona that he dreamt of flying the streets of Gotham all day. No wonder there was a protest from him to Bruce's decision, but the big man had the final word.

The night was colder than usual. Why can't Joker choose a better day to bother him? There was no reason why he should rob a museum, except to attract Batman's attention. "Crime is no fun without Batman" he once remarked. Ever since the Justice League was formed, Joker didn't strike. Perhaps he took his time to devise a better plan, as he had to deal with more than one cape. Little did he know that it shall always be his favourite cape who'd bite his bait, as Batman preferred to work alone.

A cold breeze ran across his face, and he shivered. He then turned around to make sure no one has seen his unplanned reflex. He hated to expose his weakness. Previously, the domain was only two. Now, as he's started working 'with' the league, the number increased by 6. He cannot hide from Jonn and Superman knew too much about him already. His secret identity is turning out to be less than a secret between two. The thought of it frustrated him, and he cursed under his breath.

A shooting star passed in the sky, above his head. He heard an thump on the roof and footsteps approaching him. It was a tall, slender but strong figure. A woman, Wonder Woman!

"Superman sent me" she said, moving towards him.

"I know. You are too conspicuous" he remarked, without turning around.

"Why should I hide?" she questioned. He didn't see that coming.

"What happened to Superman?" he said, changing the subject. He sounded more at ease than he usually is.

"He is on another mission, in Metropolis" she said.

"And when did Metropolis become a night city?" he muttered. She was unsure if she had got him right.

"I beg your pardon!" she said.

"Never mind!" he replied, banishing the wave of thoughts in his mind about Superman, "what happened to the others?"

She thought for a while. "Jonn is guarding the watch tower. The others, I don't know. May be they are in some other mission, or may be at home."

"Strange! You guys don't keep each other informed? Some Justice League you are!" He knew he was pulling Superman's legs again. But for once, he was enjoying that.

"I didn't know you talk so much" she remarked, very casually. But that hit him straight on his face. His smile vanished.

Finding him silent, she added "I am sorry if I hurt you! I usually speak my mind, but I think it is not the right thing to do in the man's world." She waited for acknowledgement, but didn't get any. He was already all the talkative he could be for one day. He stayed quiet, eyes on the street.

She continued "I mean, with the very short association I had with you, I formed an impression that you talk less and work more, sign of a true warrior. So I was a little taken aback when you started talking casually." She paused.

"Blame it on me!" he said to himself. He realised she was waiting for his response. He felt awkward. Two minutes ago, he was enjoying the talk, and now he doesn't want to talk. He heard her moving towards him. She stood right next to him. She was glowing as she reflected the light from the street lamps.

"Stand behind me, you are too conspicuous." He ordered. She was taken aback by the sudden change in the tone.

"Why should I hide?" she retorted. This time, he had to answer.

"If they see you, they'll not strike and we cannot catch them." He found himself searching for an answer. It was not on the tip of his tongue this time.

"Isn't that good?" she questioned again, bringing all the innocence in the world into her voice.

He remained silent. He did not have an answer to that, or rather he didn't want to answer. She continued "If they see us, they won't commit the crime, and hence we'll not have to catch anyone". "It's plain and simple" was unsaid but was implied. She waited for an answer.

He was unaware of the smile that swept across his lips for her innocence. Her words made perfect semantic sense, but she didn't know that man's world is not perfect and these words can be marked 'childish' under the given circumstances.

He was brought into senses by the sound of the alarm. He got up swiftly. "There!" he pointed, and before Wonder Woman could get a clear look, he swung across the street, to the museum. She thought to complain, but decided it was better she followed him.

Catching Joker and team was a snap. He ceased to run the moment he saw the new player. All Wonder Woman had to do was stand at the entrance with hands on her waist and stern look in her eyes. Joker had faced both the big capes before, but this was a new one. Batman wasted no time in securing their limbs and making sure they don't escape.

The police arrived sooner than usual. Batman swung away. Wonder Woman didn't understand the reason for his impromptu retreat. She only followed him after she was surrounded by a considerably large crowd mumbling her name. They met at the same roof top.

"Why did you run away?" she enquired.

"We don't have to pose for the newspapers or answer to the inquisitive crowd." he said. He was frustrated by the kind of attention this charade drew. He turned back and prepared to leave.

"Yes we have to. We are not appointed by the law. So, when we try to take law into our hands, we have the responsibility to answer to the people. To say the truth, we had no right to do what we did now.", she argued.

Batman was pushed to the edge. He turned around with his fists and his teeth clenched, his face flushing red. He brought his face extremely close to hers and said,"That's why they call me vigilante. Happy! Now go away! And next time I ask for Superman, if Superman is not available, tell me he's not. Don't send replacements. I can handle things myself." He swiftly turned around.

Wonder Woman was stunned at this sudden outburst. Soon her astonishment turned to anger and she said "Then why did you call for help?"

Batman who was about to launch his grab wall paused for a while and said "I thought it would speed up the things so that I can prepare myself for tomorrow. As it turns out, I was wrong!" Without giving her a chance to raise another point, he jumps off the building.

Wonder Woman ran to the edge instinctively, to make sure he hasn't crashed to the ground. He glided past the buildings with his grab wall. She stood for a moment, watching him. She wasn't sure if her first impression of him was right. She knew for sure that his behaviour annoyed her. "How can he be so cold? He is so different from Superman, and the others!" she thought. The wind augmented the snowfall. She flew up into the sky, back to the watch tower.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

The characters of this story are the property of** DC comics and Warner Bros**. I have used them in the story which is entirely a **product of my own imagination.**

**Chap 2**

Dec 20th : 9:00 AM

"You really must wake up now, Master Bruce! You are due to the art gallery in an hour." Alfred shook him by his shoulder.

Bruce opened his eyes. They were red, as usual, due to the lack of sleep. Although he had few extra hours to sleep, he couldn't make the best use of them. All night, he was going through the episode again and again in his mind, speculating his words and actions. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so harsh to her.

Alfred prepared his bath, but he preferred taking a shower to cool his mind off. Even at the breakfast table, he wasn't himself. He was still lost in thought. He wondered why he was considering it so much. It is not really new for him to hurt someone's feelings as Batman and regret it in the morning. It stings the most when he opens his eyes from the little sleep he gets. But then, as the day passes, he convinces himself that whatever he had done, it was to the best interest of the other. And then the night falls and things are back to square one. He explains his emotional conflict as the manifestation of his dual personality, in which Batman is the dominant and Bruce Wayne gets his say the first thing in the morning. Normally he would have expected to get over the feeling after the shower. But the pain lingered.

"Your morning news paper, sir!" Alfred said, handing him the paper, "I'd rather prefer to have butter with bread than with the spoon." Bruce, who was till then trying in vain to chew the spoon, came back to senses.

"I see you had an eventful night", Tim said, spreading peanut butter over his bread, "Do we have a new inmate?" Bruce frowned. Tim gestured him to look into the paper. The big heading on the first page read "BATMAN AND WONDER WOMAN!" His eyes widened, and he quickly turned to other pages. It was all over the news paper, so much that they had even pushed the mayor's address to the citizens to page 2. The headings varied from page to page, the first ones concerning their partnership, later page 3 gossip about prospective "relationship" and finally fan column with fervent discussion about who'd make a better pair with wonder woman, Superman or Batman. This was not the kind of start to the day he was looking for. He cursed Superman, and then realised Tim was at the table, and bit his tongue.

"So, are we talking about anything here?" Tim raised his eye brows.

"Sham!" Bruce shouted, hit the news paper against the table, "she doesn't know how to behave in this world! How can anyone be so stupid?"

"Master Bruce, I'm afraid you're not setting a good example for the kid." Alfred tried to calm him, "and however, you are not to take these things seriously. Now hurry up, or you'll be late!"

Bruce didn't speak. He silently got up and picked his coat. He gestured Tim to follow him. Tim, who really didn't want to mess up with his guardian's mood anymore, did so, quietly. The car started off for the art gallery.

It was Wayne foundation's annual art exhibition. The money raised would be used for the children's hospital and the old age home. On the first day, everyone from aspiring artists to revered professionals sketch portraits of the viewers and sell it to them. There was a festive mood all around the art gallery, and everyone was waiting for their patron, Mr. Bruce Wayne, to kick start the event.

Bruce arrived there at 10 AM sharp. The gathering seemed to lighten up his mood a bit. After a short speech regarding the history of the event, he the names of his parents with an air brush, thus marking the commencement of the event. Bruce was an artist too, but he wasn't much into portrait art. He thought one needed the right kind of inspiration to add soul to a person's portrait, without which it was just another piece of paint on canvas. However he humoured his audience, once every year. His models would mostly be young women of high society who were more interested in dating him being in his picture. He thought they were the right choice, as they wouldn't complain, and he, in his own ways, could make fun of their intents.

But this time, he didn't seem interested. He walked around the gallery, examining the exhibits and works of the artists. It was close to noon. Usually he would stay till the evening, but today, he wanted to leave. He still couldn't get his mind off the last night's incident and the news paper reports. He even heard some people gossip about it in the gallery and one gentleman even asked him for an opinion. It was getting harder and harder for him. He began to leave, but was blocked by a beautiful young woman, walking confused with a card in her hand. She came to him to seek help.

"Excuse me, sir! Are you an artist?" she asked politely.

"Well, yes! But I am not sketching today." He answered. She didn't look familiar, probably new to the city.

"Oh no!" She sighed, disappointedly, "you are the only one left out here who is not busy. I had one of the best artists here draw my picture, but it just wasn't right. I am ready to pay, but I had great expectations from this place. Seems like I have to go home disappointed."

That hurt him. He realised, he was not just an artist, but a patron of this event. He took it upon him to keep up the good will.

"All right, miss..."

"Lisa." She said.

"Miss Lisa! Such a wonderful name! Please come over with me. You need not pay till you are satisfied. Give me a chance." He took her to the nearby vacant chair and canvas. She was incredibly beautiful, but there was more to her than just beauty. Bruce felt that he had found his inspiration.

The next half hour, Bruce spent in making what can be called "life-like portrait". He found himself more indulged than involved in his work. As he began to closely examine her features, he was filled in praise for the lady, who was a perfect symmetry in herself, an artist's dream. He wondered who the other artist who couldn't portray her was. "He must've been an amateur," he said to himself, "what a pity!"

The portrait was done. As soon as the gathering realised that Bruce was making a portrait, they gathered around him to see who the lucky girl was. All through his painting, they made remarks about Bruce's skill and insidious remarks about Lisa's luck, but nothing shook his concentration. He was completely enjoying what he was doing. Once the painting was done, there was a huge sound of applause which brought him back to the world.

Lisa came around to watch the work. She was spellbound.

"Awesome! I have no words to describe. I suppose you are the renowned British artist, the special guest!" she said with twinkle in her eye.

"Well hardly!" Bruce said, brushing off her praise modestly. "HE is the British artist you are talking about", he said, pointing to an elderly person standing in the gathering around them.

Lisa shook his hand. "I don't believe it!" she said.

"This lady did not like my work, Mr. Wayne! I did feel insulted, but seeing your work, I think she is truly justified." He congratulated Bruce with open heart.

"Well no one can paint beautiful girls better than Bruce!" someone shouted from the crowd and everyone laughed. Bruce blushed.

"Oh, so you are the Bruce Wayne! I've heard a lot about you," she said. The reverence she had in her eyes till then disappeared. Rest assured, she did not hear much good about Bruce. "Here is your $200. Thank you so much!" He extended his hand for a shake, but she chose not to. She took the portrait and left. Bruce did not understand what to think of such a gesture. He felt humiliated. There were murmurs of dissent all over the place regarding her behaviour, but to Bruce, his exhilaration vaporised in seconds. For the first time, he began to consider the reputation he had built up over time. All the good he has done was gone into the ash-can because of his "lady's man" reputation. His heart felt heavy, he was afraid he was going to cry. A few pretty girls tried to capture his attention, but no one really knew or bothered to know how he felt. Once again, it is not a very uncommon occurrence, and didn't bother him much. As usual, he would justify to himself how important it is for Bruce Wayne to act this way.

But this time, his mind wouldn't listen to him, or he wouldn't listen to his mind. It was already twice in a day that he had to question his way of life. Is it just a coincidence?

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in this story are the property of **DC Comics and Warner Bros**. I have used them and fabricated this tale which is entirely is product of **my imagination.**

**Chap 3**

The Justice League's annual meeting commenced. Although there was not much preparation, the members had tried their best to make it look official, by arranging seven chairs around a large round table. Some members already had a thought in mind about proposing for a conference room.

Superman assumed leadership. He stood up and greeted the league and then its individual members by name. He wasn't used to this charade either, but tried to seem natural. "First of all, let me announce that the overall crime rate in the world has dropped by 15% ever since we put our forces together. Also –", he was interrupted by Diana. "Are we not going to wait for Batman?" she enquired. The others turned around and saw, Batman was missing indeed! They looked at Superman, as if asking for an explanation. "Um, he said he wouldn't be able to make it. He is kind of busy, but he did ask me to convey his regards and best wishes to all of you on his behalf" He made up the last point. He did invite Batman personally to attend the meeting, but he bluntly declined, saying that he is not a part of it. Before Superman could protest, he was off without a trace. His cranky behaviour did annoy him, but he chose not to bring it before the others, lest it should demean him.

"Well frankly, I never saw him after he declined your offer to be in the league." Green Lantern said.

"I did ask for his advice once, regarding Shade." Hawk girl recollected.

"I asked for his advice on almost every mission. He would speak as if he were present there with me! So, perfect!" Flash mused.

"Perhaps he was present with you. May be you didn't see him." Jonn said.

"I hate it when someone sneaks upon me like that," she said, squinting at the Green Lantern.

"I told you, I just happened to be there." GL retorted.

"And what brought you to New York?" Hawk girl gazed.

"Ok...Ok... When you said, you were going to take on Shade, I thought you'd get yourself into trouble because of your haphazard techniques. You rely on your strength and maze more than your mind." GL became cautious of his last remark. Hawk Girl was not at all happy.

Superman realised it was the time to interfere. "I know these difficulties arise when you work in a team. But the point is, we need to set our egos aside and work with each other." He thought that would lighten things up a bit. Instead, he was returned a cold gaze from others. Flash was the first to respond, "You don't talk about team work, Superman! Remember how you made me look like a fool when we faced Luthor. I almost got him, and you came out of the blue, pushing me away and grounding him. You know what the people said - The world's fastest man has got neither brawns nor brains." Superman lost his temper, "Luthor was going to electrocute you, and you were standing there, flirting with the news reporter. If it wasn't for me, you'd be a burnt toast." That ended all the dignity Superman and the others were trying to maintain. "It wouldn't have taken me a second to save myself 'and the news reporter'. You were only jealous because I was shifting the lime light off you, and I was flirting with 'your' girlfriend."

The atmosphere started exploding as Green Lantern and Hawk Girl brought in their complaints about the Man of Steel, only trying to steal the show. Diana sat helplessly watching her friends argue over such petty ego problems. She recollected her encounter with Batman, and contemplated if it fell into the same category. It seemed to have a different dimension to it. Batman certainly did not want to steal the show. She didn't remember him giving any kind of instructions during the fight, in fact, he let her play her part. But his attitude towards law and towards people was definitely wrong. She came to the same conclusion – he is very different from the others.

Others realised that Diana was feeling amiss. They decided to pay her some attention too. "Do you have something to say, Diana?" Superman asked. His voice startled him, but she recovered and said – "I think I have a lot to learn about this world, the feelings and emotions of the people, and this new thing called 'ego'. I don't think I am in capacity to judge anyone without this knowledge." The others felt embarrassed at their behaviours and apologized to each other with their eyes. Silence prevailed for a while. Superman took charge again and got up to deliver the vote of thanks when suddenly Diana spoke, "Is Batman an alien?" Superman was bewildered, but the others couldn't help a chuckle. "What made you think so?" Jonn questioned. "Well, I don't know. Given that the men from the earth look like Green Lantern and Flash, he looks too stony to be one. No offense Jonn, but he feels a bit like you, except for his incredible mood swings. I think Superman fits into the description of a man more than he does, seeing the ease with which he carried out the conversation with the others, displaying all the traits of a man." It was a well-formed statement, but couldn't make Superman feel any worse. "I wish he was, but sadly, he's not" he replied, coldly. The others were still chuckling and Flash got up and said "I have my two cents to add." Then he looked around and said, "Men are from Mars and Women are from Venus. Of course some of them come from Krypton and Thanegar too. As for batman, he is from a planet called the bat-cave."Everyone eyed him seriously, and just as Flash began to consider mortification, they burst into laughter. At least the meeting ended on a funny note.

Dec 23rd 7:00PM  
>The annual Wayne foundation dinner at the Wayne Manor. The guests were engrossed in their own activities, men discussing politics and sports, and women flaunting their classy attire, expensive jewellery. Alfred and Tim took up the responsibility of entertaining the guests till Bruce arrived. There were quite a few news reporters moving around the hall, feeling free to capture some gossip for Page 3. Clark Kent of the Daily Planet was present there too, alone, as Lois had an appointment with Lex Luthor for an interview. She was dying to be at Bruce's party, but thought she could not trust Clarke with Lex, as the former didn't like him very much. Reluctantly, she had to let Clarke have all the fun.<p>

Bruce finally arrived, half an hour late. His eyes clearly showed that he had been deprived of sleep for atleast 3 days. He stated by apologising for the delay, then expressing his gratitude to all the donors of the Wayne foundation. He made his speech short and sweet. He hoped to get lost in crowd and slowly head back to his bed room and catch some sleep. He tried to avoid the press, but Clark spotted him.

"Mr. Wayne, I am Clark Kent from the Daily Planet, Metropolis. I wanted to ask-" he was cut by Bruce, "Clarke, you don't have to make up reasons to talk to me. No one is watching us." Clarke let out a light sigh of relief, "I checked the data from the remote sensing satellite. You were right about it being an ordinary meteor, which burnt out as soon as it reached the atmosphere." He reported.

"Well, that was anticipated. What about the chemical factory? And the marijuana smuggling?" Bruce enquired. "Hawk girl has spotted the possible location of the racket. We are getting into action tonight. About the chemical factory, we couldn't gather much information from the employees. It seems to me like they are well paid and very loyal to their employer. But you were right about the benzene contamination." He said. Suddenly they both became aware of a lady walking towards them. It was Lisa.

"I have been looking everywhere for you, ", she said, without as much as a formal introduction. Clark realised he had to leave the scene. "I think that should fill our society column, Mr. Wayne. Thank you for the interview!" he began to leave when Bruce interjected "Clarke, wait! This is not important." He turned to Lisa. She looked strikingly beautiful in red. But Bruce didn't pay any attention to that. "Yes," he said. She noticed the exasperation, but went on, "I am really sorry about my behaviour at the art gallery that day. I am new to this town and I happened to have probably picked up on some gossip. But later I heard a lot of praise about you, the Wayne foundation and its activities. Believe me, I have been feeling terrible ever since. Please forgive me!" She squirmed under his gaze all through, but was determined to earn an acknowledgement.

As for Bruce, he couldn't react. That confession was totally unexpected. His eyes widened and heart raced. Clark couldn't help but smile at Bruce's less than appropriate expression. He left them alone.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in this story are the property of **DC Comics and Warner Bros**. I have used them and fabricated this tale which is entirely is product of **my imagination.**

**Chap 4**

"Mr. Wayne!" Lisa waved her hand in front of his eyes. Bruce blinked. Lisa couldn't help a smile. Bruce was unsure of what happened till then. He extended his hand, for a shake, his eyes still bearing a confused expression. She decided to play along and shook his hand. It was an unusually firm shake for a woman that beautiful. Bruce was brought back into the world with that shake.

"Are you all right, Mr. Wayne. I seemed to have scared you," she gave a concerned smile. Bruce found the necessity to talk, lest she should take him for having a concussion, "Oh, yes I am fine. It's just that, I was hardly expecting to see you again." He managed to smile. "I guess the appropriate line would be – you hardly wanted to see me again, right!" she said, returning his smile. Bruce was impressed by her choice of words and frankness, "All right, let me be honest with you. I was annoyed, yes, but I was more humiliated than annoyed. I was actually looking forward to see you again, at least to clear my side. I mean – they say that 'first impression is the best impression', so I did not want an incredible woman like you to have an unsound impression of me."

Lisa looked into his eyes, which seemed to be more at ease and relieved. Although his referring to her as a remarkable woman sounded like exaggeration, his eyes showed genuine appreciation. "So, who are you with?" he asked casually. "I am with the Mayor," she said. "Oh, The Mayor!" Bruce said smiling. He thought she was kidding, but she spoke naturally, "Yes, Mayor Grange. I am a friend of his wife." Bruce stopped smiling and widened his eyes again. He looked around and spotted Mayor Grange and his wife. Her eyes met his gaze, she smiled and walked towards him.

Before Bruce could say anything, she greeted Lisa and held her hand, "So, are you done with Mr. Wayne here?" she enquired and turned to Bruce, "She said that she had hurt you in the art gallery and wanted to make up for it. I couldn't refuse such a beautiful lady, so I brought her with me." Bruce tried to fit the pieces together, "So, is she related to you in some way?" he enquired, trying to sound as casual as possible. Mrs. Grange began to speak but was interrupted by Lisa, "Well, we have a very remote connection, to tell you the truth," she said. "Well, she's being too modest. She was the best friend of my friend's daughter. She was in Metropolis for a few months, and recently came to Gotham in search of another job."

"So, what kind of job are you looking for?" Bruce enquired. Lisa carefully looked at his eyes to judge his intent, but it seemed a very casual question. "Well, anything which is decent, non life threatening and which can pay my bills." Bruce frowned, "Was you previous job indecent and life threatening?" he asked. She smiled, but he did not return her smile. She realised he was determined to know. "I was a physical fitness and self defence trainer for women," she said and paused. She hoped he'd not ask any further questions. Mrs. Grange took over from there, "She was a personal trainer to the elite of the Metropolis. She earned a very good name."

Bruce smiled, but his face showed he wasn't very satisfied with the answer. Lisa understood, but she wasn't sure if she needed to elaborate her personal life to a completely unknown man. She remained quiet too. Mrs. Grange grew a little uncomfortable with the situation, "Ok, I'll leave you two to talk. I think I am required by Mr. Grange. Bye, sweetheart!" she pecked Lisa. Both of them watched Mrs. Grange leave were back to looking at each other. Bruce wouldn't quit and Lisa wouldn't heed.

Suddenly soft music filled the room. It was the charity dance. Bruce heard a group of young woman crooning his name. He decided to ignore that. He looked back at Lisa, who was hesitant whether to stand there or move away. Bruce broke the silence, "Would you like to dance?" She breathed in relief and immediately acknowledged.

Lisa was a wonderful dancer too. Bruce felt that she was the rhythm personified. Initially, he was very cautious about touching her, lest she should get the wrong signal. He preferred to put his arm a few inches away from her back. That caused a lot of strain in his upper arm and shoulder. She realised that and put him at ease by slightly leaning back so that his arm came in contact, thus suggesting him to rest his arm on her. She seemed very much at ease with her movements and wasn't intimidated by the other ladies squinting at her. Bruce decided not to pay attention to them either. He was completely enjoying the dance, as he was enjoying making her portrait. Time moved swiftly for the couple and Bruce never knew when the music ended. He realised he couldn't take his eyes off her.

The gathering soon began to assemble for dinner. Mrs. Grange borrowed Lisa from him. Luckily, Mr. Grange put his arm around Bruce's shoulder and urged him to join them. He couldn't be any happier to oblige. During the dinner, Mr. Grange talked at length about his schemes and activities, the problem of funds and lack of efficient officials. Bruce listened to him very patiently, although his mind was completely on Lisa who was sitting right in front of him. He wished that he got a chance to speak to her again. And he got the chance.

"Bruce, if you don't mind, I want to ask you personal favour." Mr. Grange said. "Anything!" Bruce replied. "Well, I'm sure you met Lisa. Can you be of help in finding her a job?" Lisa raised her head abruptly, her eyes widened. She shook her head to Mr. Grange. Bruce realised she did not want him to ask. "She has a high self-respect", he thought. "Ms. Lisa, I'd be more than happy to offer you a job in my company," he said. "I don't want any favours, Mr. Wayne", she said, trying not to sound arrogant, "I don't want you to think that I came back to apologise just so that you notice me and offer me a job. And I certainly don't want a job based on recommendations." Her voice was soft but firm. "I am not doing it as a favour, Ms. Lisa. And don't worry; I will not take you based on any recommendation. As a matter of fact, we have an opening for my Personal Secretary and I will be interviewing the candidates myself, day after tomorrow. Just take this as information and walk into the interview with your profile, by 10 AM sharp. I assure you, if there is a better candidate, you will not be given the job. Is it all right?" He smiled. Lisa gave a half hearted smile. She was probably contemplating. Bruce realised the reason for her dilemma and added, "The job is completely decent and not at all life threatening. If you find at any point of time that your values are being compromised, you will be free to leave the job. You have my word." Everyone at the table smiled. Lisa nodded her head and said, "Thank you, Mr. Wayne!" Bruce, who was till then leaning on the table straightened himself and said, "No need to thank me. I haven't given you the job yet, remember! And as long as you are not working for me, you can call me Bruce!"

They spent some more time at the table with a light hearted conversation about Mr. Grange's association with Bruce and his father. The guests began to leave. Bruce saw each of them to the door. Finally Mr and Mrs. Grange thanked their host for a wonderful dinner and left, Lisa following them.

Bruce just couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He turned around and met the eyes of Clark. He grinned seeing Bruce's expression. "You scared me!" Bruce said. "I'm surprised to hear that from you," Clark said, "impressed by the girl?" "What girl?" Bruce frowned. "Well, if you say so," Clark smiled, "don't worry, this will not appear my news paper at least!" he mocked assurance.  
>"Good to hear that, Clark! I don't think Perry would be happy though!" he winced.<br>"Well, he knows I'm clumsy. And I'm sure you'll put in a good word for me" Clark shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't count on it." Bruce winced.

Both smiled.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in this story are the property of **DC Comics and Warner Bros**. I have used them and fabricated this tale which is entirely is product of **my imagination.**

**Chap 5**

Dec 24th 

It was a busy morning for the Justice League. Bizarro was loose on Gotham all of a sudden, along with Copper head, Shade, Cheetah and Star Sapphire. Batman was busy as his other self, with a board meeting. Normally he would've made an impromptu exit, leaving Lucius Fox to cover for him, but this time decided against it. He diverted the distress call to the watch tower. Luckily for him, all the members were available and the odds were 6 against 5.

Bizarro was giving one heck of a time to Superman imitating his attacks, and Superman was busy saving buildings and people from them. Green Lantern made sure he took Star Sapphire to a higher altitude so that they don't wreck the place with their powers. Hawk Girl took on Copper head while Wonder Woman and Flash took turns in fighting Cheetah and Shade. Overall, it looked like the mission plan was not just to bring the villains down but also make sure they don't give any chance for Batman to complain later. It isn't often that he allows others to operate in his city. The fight lasted for about 3 hours, when finally Superman lost his patience and threw Bizarro out of the city limits, so that he could act without restrictions. Green Lantern finally hit the right target, sending Sapphire reeling to the ground. He made sure she didn't hit the road, lest she should break her head or the road, both of which were undesirable. Wonder Woman broke Shade's stick and Flash knocked out Cheetah. They secured them using her lasso. In the mean time, Superman informed that he was done with Bizzaro too. He came back to join the league.

Bruce Wayne stepped out of his office just in time to avoid the media who gathered around the league. Superman was addressing them in his usual style. "Show off", Bruce mumbled as he got to the car. Superman eyed in that direction as if he heard him and Bruce became conscious of it. The media looked in the direction of Superman's eye, and caught Bruce. "Damn it", he thought, there was no escaping anymore. Not willing to risk the media's impression that he was indifferent to league, he walked towards Superman with a pasted smile, as if to shake hands. Alfred got out of the car too, to accompany his master. And just when they were halfway down, the car exploded!

The media ran hither tither, screaming all the way. The explosion wasn't very violent, but doors at the backseat detached and blasted off in opposite directions. Superman quickly jumped into action, stopping one of the doors from hitting a passer-by couple. The other door headed straight for Alfred, but Bruce was quick enough to push him away. Unfortunately in the commotion, the door hit him and knocked him over. His coat was on fire and he had lost conscious. Wonder Woman, who was a little late to react to the initial situation, wasted no time in tearing off his coat and rolling him on the ground till the flames were put off. Later, she carefully examined his body for injuries. Hawk Girl and Flash made sure the media and other Wayne Tech employees who had just come out were safely away from the scene. Green Lantern made efforts to put off the fire and Jonn was in search for possible source of explosion, which later he rounded to be a bouquet placed in the back seat.

The fire department arrived and took over the place. The police was next to follow. Sadly, no one had called an ambulance. The others went to Diana to see how Bruce was doing. Despite the best efforts of Alfred and she, he was still unconscious and bleeding through his head. Diana wanted to take him to a hospital, but she did not know the place, so she had to wait for the others to arrive. Superman wasted no further time. He scooped him into his arms and headed for Gotham general. The others followed, Diana carrying Alfred.

The incident disturbed them all, but Superman appeared to be the most shaken. Hawk Girl noticed his shoulders tremble as he carried him through the entrance. He did not wait for a stretcher bed and took him to the emergency ward, straight to Dr. Leslie. Dr. Leslie, who was going to take a coffee break, was taken aback by Superman's sudden entrance, and was shocked to see Bruce's condition. Superman removed the handkerchief he was holding to Bruce's wound till then, revealing a deep cut on the forehead near the eye brow. Had it been a little lower or slightly away, Bruce would've lost his eye, or his life. She immediately ordered for the operation theatre to be prepared just in case and the efforts to be made to stop the bleeding. Superman put him on the bed and joined the others waiting outside the emergency ward. He noticed that the logo on his shirt was blood stained.

"Isn't that Bruce Wayne?" Flash asked. Superman nodded in agreement and let out a sigh. He took the chair beside Alfred, who had his face in his hands. He had a slight abrasion on his leg as a result of the fall, which was being attended to by a nurse. "I am sorry, but we cannot allow more than two people per patient to stay here," one of the medical helps said. They looked at each other, to decide who'd stay. "It's ok, Superman. I am fine. I will take care of Master Bruce. You can leave," Alfred spoke, trying to sound composed. "That is not a good idea," Wonder woman said, "I think one of us should stay." "She is right," Flash agreed, "we cannot leave the old butler alone." Superman considered he was the best person to stay back, as he knew the surroundings, and especially Bruce. "I think I'll stay," he said,"You people can go inspect the scene of crime for possible clues." "I think you will be required in the scene, sir," Alfred interjected. "He's right," GL nodded, "you know the place better than any of us." "The I will stay," Diana came forward, "we don't need two of a kind on the scene." She looked at Superman and he understood. "Ok, then," he said, "keep me informed." He stood up to leave and the others followed him.

The nurses could not stop the bleeding, and Bruce was immediately shifted to the operation theatre. Diana and Alfred followed Dr. Leslie. She marched into the OR without a word. She looked very concerned, and this added to Alfred's fears. He trembled. Diana placed her arm over his shoulder and gently patted it, comforting him. She tried to engage him in a conversation to get his mind off the incident. "You two must be really close," she said and paused, unsure if she had struck the proper note. Alfred nodded and kept silent, lost in thought. She decided not to purse that line of conversation further, but to her surprise, Alfred responded after a few seconds. "I have taken care of Master Bruce ever since he lost his parents when he was eight." His voice choked. Diana held his hand and squeezed it lightly to put him at ease. He continued, "I will never forgive myself for this." He almost cried. Diana patted his shoulder again and said, "I am sorry if I didn't want to increase your pain." She paused to see his reaction. His expression didn't change, "He's really lucky to have you and I think you meant a lot to him, from the way he acted." She was beginning to think she was doing no good carrying on that conversation. She hardly knew him and was only making points that were very apparent. She never faced such situation before, even in Themiscyra. They were all warriors and knew how to compose themselves in such situation. But man's world seemed emotionally more tightly bound. Alfred seemed to stop crying and lost in thought again. She decided not to disturb him, and to pursue her own thoughts, about this man, Bruce Wayne.

She had been observing him since he came out of the building. When he started walking towards Superman, she noticed he wasn't genuinely interested and his smile was a fake one. She couldn't understand how someone could be so indifferent to Superman, who is practically loved by all. She also couldn't help but wonder at how men were pushed by social obligations into doing things they really don't want to. She thought that the feelings of her home land about the men were justified. But then when the blast occurred, she was amazed by the rapidity in his reaction, realising the speeding door would hit his butler. She thought he could've pulled the butler back rather than pushing him, so that both fell to the ground, thus avoiding being hit. But she realised she was wrong, as it would've bring both of them closer to the car which would make put them in susceptible position lest it blasted again. Bruce did think quickly and efficiently even under crisis. She smiled to herself for the contradictory conclusions she had drawn about Bruce.

Then her thoughts drifted towards Superman's anxiety. "He must know him pretty well too," she thought. She decided to ask Alfred about it, thought it would shift the topic slightly off Bruce too. "Umm...Mr. - "she said touching his hand. "Alfred," he said politely, "Alfred Pennyworth, but just Alfred will do." "Ok, Alfred, I couldn't help but notice – " she was interrupted by the sound of the OR door opening. Dr. Leslie walked out, seemingly pleased. She came to Alfred and he stood. "He is fine now," she said with a smile, "One of his veins was ruptured, so we weren't able to stop the bleeding earlier. I was afraid his skull was damaged, but luckily, he has a very hard head." Alfred smiled at the last remark. Thomas Wayne used to say the same. "Can we see him," Diana enquired. "Sure!" she said, "once he is shifted to the special ward. But please don't disturb him. He is very weak after all the blood loss. He should rest for at least 24 hours." Saying that she turned to Alfred and smiled, "I will make it 6 for Bruce as it is Christmas tomorrow, but I am not going to let him out of the hospital before that." Alfred understood her, but Diana looked confused.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in this story are the property of **DC Comics and Warner Bros**. I have used them and fabricated this tale which is entirely is product of **my imagination.**

**Chap 6**

Bruce was shifted to the special ward. He had a cast covering his forehead, with a blotch of blood marking the wounded area. Alfred went in, followed by Diana. Bruce had his eyes closed.

"How are you doing now, Master Bruce?" Alfred enquired, trying not to sound emotional. Bruce opened his eyes with a start, looking up towards the ceiling. That worried Alfred. He went around the bed and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Master Bruce!" He slowly drifted his eyes in the direction of the sound. "Alfred!" he said in a low voice, "what happened?" he looked around again, "What am I doing here?" He slowly brought his arm around Alfred's and gave it a light scratch. Alfred realised it was his master's indication to play along. So, he had noticed Wonder Woman! "Well, sir, you were hit by the door of your car as a result of the blast. Superman brought you here, and Wonder Woman was here all this time." Alfred raised his eyebrows during the last remark, suggesting Bruce to take appropriate action, which would be, to thank her. 

Bruce tried to sit up right, but his head hurt. "Ouch!" he winced, holding his hand to his forehead, "are you sure it was just the door of the car?" Diana couldn't help but smile at the way Bruce was trying to exaggerate. "It was the door of the car, Mr. Wayne," she stressed. "We were really worried as we couldn't stop the bleeding. But thank Hera, you're fine!" Bruce frowned, "Thank who?" he said, as if he never heard about Hera. Diana's smile vanished. "You men never feel thankful anyone, do you?" she frowned. "Well, I am sorry Miss. Amazon, but I've never met this Hera you're talking about. Why should I be thankful to her? I'd rather be thankful to Superman, though I hate to say it, and to you." He looked satisfied by the statement he made, as it was logically correct. But Diana wasn't happy at all. She thought she'd _instil_ some sense into him, but decided against it, as it was a hospital. She turned to Alfred and said, "I think I should leave now, Alfred. Superman and others might need me on the scene. Take care of your master." She left, slamming the door shut. She didn't intend to disturb the other patients, but Bruce had pushed her over the edge. She did not as much as turn around to apologise to the astonished staff. 

"You shouldn't have behaved like that, sir." Alfred said, turning to his Master, "you know that she has a firm faith in Hera." "She has the faith because she is one of them, Alfred. Here, in man's world, that doesn't work. She has to learn to accept the truth and respect others' feelings too." He said, his eyes fixed on the door. 

Diana took the flight. She was physically far away from Gotham general, but her mind was still stuck there. She reconsidered his statement, as a whole and found herself grunting her teeth. She let it pass. By that time, she was above the crime scene. She could see Superman and Green Lantern observing some foot prints. Jonn was analysing the burnt bouquet. Hawk Girl, who was standing beside Jonn, looked jobless and staring into the sky. She spotted Diana and took the flight to join her. "Anything?" Diana asked. "Well they are collecting samples of anything and everything. I think it is a sheer waste of time. I suggested that we should talk to Mr. Wayne and know if he has got any enemies, and then round them up one by one." Diana nodded in agreement. Hawk Girl was pleased that she had at least one vote. They landed at the site. 

Superman, who was till then discussing with GL, became aware of Diana's presence and spoke abruptly, "How is Bruce? Why did you leave them alone?" Diana got temper struck, "He is fine!" she said, unaware of the unusual acerbity in her voice, which struck them all. Superman was taken aback, but recovered and said, "Diana, the man faced certain death. I don't understand your apathy towards him." Diana realised that she must've sounded bitterer than she wanted to, prompting Superman to draw such a conclusion. "I am sorry. He insulted Hera, and I was enraged," she said. Just then, Flash zoomed in, "What? He insulted Hera?" "He said that he need not be thankful to Hera for saving him." The others were dumbfounded. "_This_ is what angered her?" they thought. Diana saw the look on the faces or her team mates, and reconsidered her statement. On the whole, it seemed valid once again. But as she dissected it, she began to see the point. She was trying to force her beliefs on him. She couldn't expect someone who didn't know Hera to worship her and be thankful to her for everything, as she is. No wonder he was wrong in being indifferent to Hera, but he could not be blamed for it. She felt a little humiliated. "I think I owe him an apology," she said abruptly, killing the awkward silence which prevailed till then. 

"It was a serious attempt on his life." Jonn, who was checking the interior of the car remarked. The others went up to him to see what he'd got. "The bomb was detonated manually. But I don't understand why there is a timer attached." Green Lantern interrupted, "Perhaps someone triggered a timer manually, like with a remote control. That means, someone was watching his moves." "I hardly think so," Hawk girl interjected, "If someone was operating it manually, he would have done better than this." "Well he might've thought that he'd remain in the car," GL pointed out, "so he activated the timer as soon as Bruce stepped into the car. But luckily, Bruce got off immediately, and the Butler followed too." The theory seemed to make perfect sense, until Jonn drew their attention to the timer, "According to this, the bomb went off 1 minute before the set time" he remarked. "That means someone manually detonated the bomb before its set time. Perhaps the culprit was on the scene, and when he saw that Bruce and Alfred got off the car, he wasted no time in detonating it." Diana added. "Then why didn't he detonate the bomb immediately? Why did he wait till they were almost half way down?" Flash said. There was no answer to that question. They fell silent again. "Did you call for Batman?" Diana asked. The others looked towards Superman. "Well, I did. But he was unreachable," he said. 

Suddenly there was an incoming communication to Superman. "Yes! Oh, ok. Yes, I understand. All right, we'll leave right away." That was all the others could get from the communication. Superman turned towards the others, "He said he'd take over from here. He asked us to leave." The others looked at each other. "That's insane," Hawk Girl protested, "why should we leave? Why can't he just join us?" Superman let out a sigh, "He says our stay here might put the criminal or guard and he won't make his next move." "This is the single dumbest reason I've ever heard." Hawk girl muttered through her teeth. "But isn't that good?" Diana asked, "If the criminal doesn't make a move, he will not try to hurt Bruce again. So Bruce will be safe!" She looked at the others for acknowledgement, but didn't get any. "All right, let's go!" Green Lantern sighed. Diana looked confused again. But the others decided not to try to explain. 

25th December – early hours 

Bruce was discharged as promised. But despite Dr. Leslie's advice to "stay in bed", he managed to sneak out that night to carry out his detection. Despite the Christmas eve, he was able to meet and discuss the case with Commissioner Gordon, and called in Nightwing to take over his patrol duty for him. He was more than happy to oblige. He reached the Wayne Manor at 3:00 AM, with an aching head. Alfred changed the dressing and after having a hot chicken soup for a belated supper, he went to bed. 

A tap on his shoulder woke him up, at 8:00 AM. It was Alfred. Bruce winced and looked at the watch. He was satisfied to see that he had got five hours of sleep he got for the day. "There is a lady downstairs to see you, sir. She says you know her. Her name is Lisa." Alfred said, folding his sheets. 

Bruce jumped and sat up in the bed...

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in this story are the property of **DC Comics and Warner Bros**. I have used them and fabricated this tale which is entirely is product of **my imagination.**

**Chap 7**

_Bruce jumped and sat up in his bed._

Later that day, in the watch tower, Flash seemed to be in a great hurry, as he didn't as much as acknowledge, let alone grin at Wonder Woman who passed by. He was looking for Superman. 

"Superman, apocalypse, now!" He said, as he ran into the kitchen where Superman was having a cup of coffee with the Green Lantern, who seemed to be all over the place with his war-tales. They were astonished by the sudden news. "What apocalypse? Where?" Green Lantern demanded. "I don't think it's just apocalypse. It's something bigger than that. You'll never guess what happened!" he was panting and smiling at the same time. They looked at each other and sighed. "What now, Flash? Did Wonder Woman laugh on another silly joke of yours?" Lantern said, with exasperation clear in his tone. Normally it would've simmered down Flash, but this time, it didn't work. GL and Superman couldn't help but smile. "Smile is infectious, isn't it?" Flash poked. GL mocked anger, "And pray, may I know who gave you this _infection_?" 

"The bat." Flash showed a clear sense of achievement. 

"I thought as much." GL sighed, "You got bitten by a Bat! Where did you run across a bat in the watch tower and how did you manage to poke it to get bitten?" 

"Ha ha! Funny GL! But your lame comments are not going to bother me today. The great Batman acknowledged my joke! I made the bat laugh, and he gave me this _infection_" Flash stressed on the last word. 

"No way! Batman...laugh!" Superman widened his eyes, "Are you sure you're not day dreaming?" 

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Flash snapped in disgust. "Batman will be here in a minute. Ask him yourself!" 

"Of course, we will," Green Lantern shrugged and looked at Flash if that would deter him. No luck. He was on cloud nine. 

Just then, Batman entered the kitchen. "Hello GL, Superman, Flash! Merry Christmas!" Lantern and Superman half opened their mouth in amazement._He_ was actually smiling, like a normal person. Superman gulped down his coffee and shook his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Hey, Batz! Tell them what you told me, about my joke!" Flash demanded. "Well it was a really good joke, Flash. I think you didn't tell them yet, or they would've been rolling on the floor by this time!" Batman spoke, in an encouragingly even tone. Flash flashed his teeth at the other two again. They realised they had to face it. It was really happening. 

"Hey, I forgot, I have to recharge my ring. I'll catch up with you guys later," Lantern spoke and left abruptly. Batman frowned while Superman looked in his direction. He saw Hawk Girl hiding behind the wall. "Some recharge!" he said to himself. "Aw – I see it!" Flash winked, "I will not miss this for the world" he smiled and zoomed away. 

"So, you want to fill me in?" Superman asked, filling another mug of coffee and handing it to Batman. Batman just couldn't stop smiling. "She came to the manor this morning," he said, his face showing excitement one would never expect to see. "Ok, by she we are referring to – ", Superman raised his eyebrows. Batman frowned. "You know who I am referring to. But if you want me to humour you, it's Lisa." Superman grinned. He never imagined it'd be so easy to get it out of him. This woman had certainly struck him. "And..." he nodded and raise his eye brows, encouraging him to continue. "I asked her out – " he replied. Superman widened his eyes, "That's it! She came in and you asked her out? Nothing in between?" Needless to say he wanted more _information_. "Well, I didn't technically ask her out. She came in to see how I was doing. Apparently she was shaken by the news of my accident. She spent about an hour with me, giving me instructions regarding how to take care of my head and make sure the wound doesn't get aggravated. While she was leaving, I asked her if she'd like to join me in our small Christmas party for under privileged children. She agreed, and I am going to pick her up at 6." Clark couldn't help but say, "Do you realise how desperate you sound?" Bruce frowned, "There is nothing desperate about it," he remarked. "Really Bruce! When was the last time you smiled so much at the thought of a girl merely agreeing to go out with you on a social occasion? This woman makes you happy, doesn't she?" Bruce tried to protest, but thought. Clarke was indeed right. Ever since Lisa came into his life, he had been smiling more than he ought to. And wasn't superficial, it was coming from within. He was indeed happy. 

Superman took his silence as a Yes. He smiled and said, "So you think this is the girl?" Bruce gave a quick 'no', which was more of a reflex than an opinion. Superman tried to pursue the matter, but suddenly Diana walked in. "Batman, Superman, can you two please come to the meeting room?" Although it looked like a request, it sounded as if she wasn't really giving a choice. They obliged. 

As they entered the meeting room, they saw the others were already there. GL looked a bit moody and Flash looked disappointed in particular. So, that was the reason why Hawk Girl had called him, Superman thought. They took their chairs. Diana stood up and began, "I am sorry to have called for this impromptu meeting, but I needed your advice." She said and looked for acknowledgement. "We're always here for you, Diana," Hawk Girl said, and kicked GL under the table, "Of course! We are all there!" he spoke abruptly. "I am so glad. Actually, I speak for my friend. She said she was asked out by a man and is in a dilemma of whether to acknowledge or turn him down. She asked me for advice. But, as you know, I am new to this world, and so I need your vote to help her out." The others looked at each other. That was hardly a reason to call for meeting, but as long as they were there, it probably wouldn't hurt to help out a damsel in distress. "Who are you talking about?" GL enquired. 

She looked at Batman and said, "Bruce Wayne!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in this story are the property of **DC Comics and Warner Bros**. I have used them and fabricated this tale which is entirely is product of **my imagination.**

Reference to McDonalds and Dominos is purely coincidental.

**Chap 8**

_She looked at Batman and said, "Bruce Wayne!"_

Batman almost gulped, but managed to paste a frown on his face so that his astonishment and apprehensions about Diana knowing his true identity were covered. Diana had her gaze fixed on him for a while and he struggled not to deter. He wished someone spoke to divert her attention. He wanted to signal to Superman, but did not know how. He cursed his friend's irresponsiveness. "I believe you know him better than any of us," Diana said, breaking her silence. "Why would that be?" Batman questioned, making the best use of the breathing space given as he can. "You are both from the same city!" she said, raising her eye brows and shoulders a bit, giving the hint that it was obvious for her to draw that conclusion. He decided to play safe, "Well I do have a longer association with him than any of you. But I can be prejudiced. I'd rather the others speak first." He realised the best thing he could do was to keep quiet and go by the majority. 

"Well, if you say so. What do you have to say, Superman?" she turned to the man of steel who was thoroughly enjoying seeing his friend in soup. "I'd rather the others speak first too. I may be prejudiced as well!" he looked at Batman and smiled deviously, "I think I am more prejudiced than Batman!" Batman chose not to reciprocate. "But someone has to speak," Diana shrugged. 

"I think it is totally insane to have this discussion," Hawk Girl protested, "Bruce Wayne? What is that friend of yours thinking? He is a selfish play boy, a jerk, a pervert, a whore monger, a womanizer!" she slapped her palms against the table and stood up abruptly, almost knocking off John sitting next to her. "Cliché!" Superman whispered and smiled. Batman was still counting. _Playboy was fine, pervert was uncalled for, whore monger – not at all, womanizer – definitely cliché.__  
><em> 

It was Green Lantern's turn, "Well I have heard that he is a philanthropist, but when it comes to his weakness for women, I think I have to agree with hawk girl." He decided it wasn't right to jump the gun about a person he did not know much. "You think –", Hawk Girl scowled, "If he had asked me out, I would've smashed his head the next instant. And I think that's exactly what you and your friend should do. Discussion over!" 

Hawk Girl took her club. Everyone gave her a look. "What? Need anything else? He was a fugitive once for about one year, on the charge of killing his girl friend." Batman, who was musing till then raised his head and spoke abruptly, "He never killed that lady!" The sudden outburst only drew him more attention and he had to substantiate his statement. He looked at Diana spoke in a gentler voice, "I can assure you, he is not a murderer." Their eyes fixed into a deadlock again. Superman found the necessity to speak, "Well I second Batman in this. He is not a killer for sure. Of course he has a little instability when it comes to relationships -" he was cut by Flash, "Good for you, ha, Superman! Otherwise Lois would be his wife and her children would be calling you 'Uncle Supz'." Superman scowled as his attempt to save his friend's nose had gotten his image into a rut. "Lois would never have done that! It was just infatuation." Batman eyed him, but he chose to ignore. He was not going to keep his back anymore. "So, can I assume that he can be compared to Superman?" Diana interrupted, "I mean, after all, he was able to impress his girl friend." Hawk Girl protested again, "Oh, you silly, comparing Bruce Wayne with Superman! Bruce Wayne will have to be born a hundred times to come even close to deserving that!" I'm sure he'd be dead and born thousand times before Superman musters enough courage to propose to Lois – Batman thought. It was his turn to smile. 

The topic was suddenly all on Superman and Bruce Wayne. The others found it easier to participate. "Comparing Bruce Wayne with Superman would be equivalent to comparing a rotten tomato with a fresh red apple." Flash mused, "We cannot say they are comparable just because they are red!" He was fairly satisfied with his analogy. 

Diana looked confused, "Isn't tomato a vegetable?" 

GL interrupted, "Well, technically, tomato is a fruit. People have established it as a vegetable as they use it that way." 

There was a moment's silence. Flash appeared to be deep in thought, and others were waiting for the outcome of his thought, which finally came. 

"Hey, you know what! I've been thinking, we can make salads out of both of them. It's just that we need to add salt in one and sugar in another," Flash remarked. 

"Ok! Interesting!" Diana remarked, as if she was making a mental note of it. 

"Ah, comm'on, Diana! He's mad!" Hawk Girl remarked. Flash was too lost in his own thoughts to protest. 

"And Pizza-" Flash spoke abruptly, "Tomatoes are used in pizzas! I mean – imagine apple in the place of tomato in pizza! Yuk!" he stuck his tongue out. 

Superman took it to heart.  
>"Hey, apples can be used to make delicious juice, desserts, milk shakes and ice creams." He protested, "Imagine a tomato flavoured ice cream. Yuk!" he mocked Flash. <p>

"I still stick to my Pizza metaphor." Flash remarked, "Ice cream makes me hyper active. And by-the-way, only kids love ice creams." 

_Superman is hyper active. He behaves like a kid. And kids love Superman. What a coincidence –_ Batman thought and smiled again. He let out a sharp breath which caught Superman's attention. He wasn't happy. 

"Hey, speaking of pizza, it's been long since I had one. How about we go out and get a Pizza? McD anyone?" GL offered. 

"Nah! Not McD. I'd prefer Dominos pepperoni pizza. What about you Jonn?" Flash enquired. 

"Well I don't have a thing for pizzas. I love burgers though." Jonn stated and looked at Superman, "And I have a special affinity towards ice creams." 

"Well, there is a burger point in Metropolis, an awesome place! You should try that! And they have good ice creams too." An encouraged Superman suggested. 

"I still think McDonalds is the best choice." GL remarked, "We can get your pepperoni pizza, Jonn's burger and ice cream, and may be the girls can have 'apple' milk shakes." He eyed at Superman. 

"Um, I think I'd prefer strawberry milk shake." Diana remarked. 

"And why should we have just the milk shakes?" Hawk Girl retorted, "Our metabolism is as good as any of yours. I want French Fries!" 

"The last time you had French fries, you threw up!" GL frowned. 

"Well that was because I had lobsters at the Chinese restaurant we went before that," Hawk Girl protested, "and we had to go on a mission near the swamp." 

"Well face it. I had the same lobsters and French fries, and I was fit. In fact I had a jumbo burger on my way back home." GL remarked. 

"Wait! You guys actually had French fries, lobsters and burgers before that mission!" Flash exclaimed, "Why didn't you call me? I was famished!" 

"I did call you, Flash! But you were already on the scene despite our planning that we would go together. Do you blame me for your own enthusiasm?" GL raised his eye brows. 

"Hey, if you really wanted to count me in, you would've got a pizza packed for me. Why don't you admit you wanted some time alone with her?" Flash retorted. 

"That was not a date," both GL and Hawk Girl growled. 

"And who said date?" Flash said with equal intensity. 

"Will you all just shut up!" Batman growled in his harshest voice. The room fell silent for a while. 

"So what is the conclusion?" Diana asked, breaking the silence. 

"I think most of us agree on McD." GL remarked. 

"I mean, about my friend going out with Bruce Wayne," Diana pressed. 

"Oh! Did we discuss that?" Flash shrugged. 

"McDonalds can be a good place for their date, although getting some privacy can be an issue." GL said, and bit his tongue as Flash grinned. He said 'date'. 

Diana sighed. "Well I think we've discussed it long enough. We have the following conclusions – Bruce Wayne is a selfish playboy, jerk, pervert, whore monger and a womanizer... Do you two have anything to add to this?" She looked at Batman and Superman. 

"You forgot the rotten tomato – "Flash interjected. 

"Ok, rotten tomato too," Diana noted. 

Superman frowned at Flash. "I think you have enough points to make a decision, Diana! He is all of them." He became conscious of Batman squinting at him. "But I think if he really wants to, he can be a good lover too!" he concluded. 

"Says the man who almost lost his only love to him. The voice of experience", Hawk Girl muttered. Superman frowned but chose to keep quiet, lest the conversation should go back to square one. 

"Batman!" 

Batman blinked. "Well, Bruce Wayne is – all of the above. But again, it is up to your friend to take a decision. And whatever it is, I am sure you will support her." He rose, indicating the meeting was over. Others sighed in relief, especially GL. But there was still some tension regarding McD, and Flash would get into its skin. 

Batman quietly made his way to the hangar. Hawk Girl's remarks about him somehow depressed him. He had faced people marking him as a selfish billionaire joy-boy before, but never cared. All of a sudden, he was feeling a strong urge to disprove the allegations. He reached the bat jet when he realised that someone had followed him all the way. He thought it was Superman. 

"What do you want now?" he said, weakly placing his hand against the wing of the plane. He did not get an answer. He turned around to see a confused Wonder Woman. 

"I thought it was Superman." He said without expression. 

"I am sorry!" Diana said apologetically. 

"For what?" he turned away, irritated. 

"I shouldn't have brought up this issue in front of everyone," she said, in the same tone. Batman did not turn around, but his breath caught in his throat. Diana slowly moved towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I know I hurt you! I am sorry!" 

He turned abruptly. Diana was surprised to see his mouth drop. "Do you - Did he - " Batman was still trying to play safe. "He didn't tell me anything," Diana shook her head and smiled at Batman's expression, "but I figured it out myself." 

That was not what Batman wanted. But he didn't heed. He recollected Bruce's conversation with wonder woman in the hospital and searched for instances which could've given her the clue about his being the Batman. 

He snapped back to senses when he felt Diana's chin almost touched his jaws. She covered one side of her mouth with her left hand and whispered into his ears 

_"I know that he is the man behind the bat!"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in this story are the property of **DC Comics and Warner Bros**. I have used them and fabricated this tale which is entirely is product of **my imagination.**

**Chap 9**

_"I know that he is the man behind the bat!" _

He froze as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The grip on the bat-jet's wing tightened and the muscles in his upper arm twitched. He couldn't believe she had caught him so easily. Her being endowed with Athena's wisdom was no gag! 

But her next remark put him at ease. 

"You owe a lot to him, don't you?" she remarked. He breathed easy, but made sure his decompression wasn't too conspicuous. 

"What makes you think so?" he frowned, as if he thought it was completely unnecessary. 

"I thought you should be!" She shrugged at his apathetic response. "He funds your extravagant superhero lifestyle." 

Batman couldn't help a smile escape his lips for her description. "Not as much as his own. And, I have a purpose." He paused, as he realised he was giving away too soon, "But what gave you the idea that he is the man behind me?" 

"It was an educated guess," she shrugged, "someone has to be _filthy_ rich and straight to do that!" 

_Filthy rich_ - Batman suppressed the smile under his lips. She was catching up on the vocabulary of this world and Hawk Girl was no doubt the ludicrous inspiration. He realised he was enjoying the conversation again. 

"It could as well be any other_ filthy _rich person! There are many to name in Gotham." 

"Perhaps," she smiled, "but the fact that you didn't deny implies that I am right." 

"So, you were just throwing it at me?" Batman scowled. 

"Not exactly" she replied calmly, "But you can say that I wanted to confirm." She gave a devious smile as she turned around satisfied, and walked away. Batman was stumped. He had offered too easily, despite his initial ratiocination about her wit. He let out a deep sigh and boarded the plane, thankful that he hadn't divulged his true identity in the process.

**Wayne Manor – 25th December- 5:00 PM **

Bruce decided that he needed to take a shower to cool off his mind. He had only arrived 15 minutes ago, but has been full with thought about Lisa, her being a friend of Diana, the discussion at the watch tower and his encounter with Diana in the hangar. He cogitated if it was wise to take the matters any further with Lisa, as she seemed to be in two minds. However he couldn't back out from taking her to the party now, unless she turned him down. He had checked with Alfred if Lisa had called in his absence, and the answer was non-affirmative. By plan, she had to arrive at the manor in 45 minutes. Bruce realised there was nothing he could do till then. 

"A call from Miss Lisa, sir!" Alfred's voice startled him and he almost slipped on the lather, but held the shower tap for support. Alfred was standing outside the door with one hand holding the receiver and the other cupping it. Bruce stuck his hand out of the curtains, more as a reflex. Alfred handed him the receiver.  
>"You might want to turn off the shower, sir!"he remarked as he left. <p>

Bruce put the receiver to his ear, but was too stunned to realise he had to speak. He was breathing heavily. 

"Bruce! Are you Ok?" a concerned voice asked from the other side. 

"Wha – Yes, yes of course, Lisa, I am fine!" he shook his head back to senses. 

"Oh great! I just wanted to know how you're doing, and - " she paused. Bruce clenched his fists. _I am sorry I cannot come with you_ – ran through his mind and he shivered. Lisa hadn't spoken anything yet, but something in him said that those would be her exact words. 

She cleared her throat and resumed in a softer tone, "I just wanted to know if you still wanted to take me." 

Bruce frowned at this unexpected enquiry. He then realised his shampoo lather was running into his eyes and they burned. He rubbed his eyes and turned the shower on to full force, in reflex. The receiver slipped off his hands and fell into the bath tub. Luckily for him, the tub was not filled, thus preventing the phone from getting short circuited. However the line was disconnected. 

Bruce picked up the receiver in disgust. He then turned the shower off, took the towel and rushed out of the bathroom, into his bed room. He fumbled with his mobile and almost dropped it too. But finally he managed to punch in Lisa's number. She answered after the very first ring. 

"Bruce!" she said in anticipation. 

"Sorry, Lisa! My eyes burned...the phone slipped...got disconnected..." he paused to relax and collate his thoughts, "Whatever gave you the idea that I don't want to take you! Don't you want to go with me?" 

"No-No! "Lisa interjected, "I have been looking forward to go out with you. But I just feared that you might think I'm not right for you, and might change your mind and would want to take someone, who is – you know, more worthy of you – in status!" 

Bruce frowned, "Whatever gave you that idea! Lisa, get ready and meet me at the manor in half an hour. You are my date for tonight!" he bit his tongue – he said _date_, not that he did not mean it, but he did not want her to feel that he's moving too fast. 

Silence prevailed for a while. 

"Ok, then! I'm coming over!" Lisa said, breaking the silence. She sounded excited, which eased Bruce who was still considering his last remark. 

"I'll be waiting!" Bruce replied as he heard her hang up. He gripped the phone, breathing heavily. Slowly his breathing turned into an exuberant smile. He realised Alfred was at the door, staring at him – wide eyed. 

"She _wants_ to go out with me, Alfred!" Bruce stressed on wants. He was exhilarated. 

Alfred blinked and returned to his neutral expression and tone. 

"Very well, sir!" Alfred sighed, "But you might _want_ to have the towel on you than on the floor!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**

The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. I have used them in this story which is completely a product of my own imagination

**Chap 10**

25th December - 5:15PM 

Bruce hurried down the steps, fixing his watch with one hand. Dick Grayson and Tim Drake, who were waiting for him, promptly got up from the couch. 

_"Merry Christmas, Bruce!"_ Tim wished. Bruce wouldn't have paid much attention if it wasn't for the grin on his face which followed the greeting. Dick reciprocated it. Bruce froze for a while. 

_Alfred!_

He slowed his pace and got down one step at a time, trying to avoid eye-contact. That wouldn't deter his wards. Wipe that stupid grin off your face – he was tempted to shout, but decided against it. The first thing he wanted to do was to get hold of Alfred. 

"That's a strange perfume you're wearing," Dick remarked, "Is it a new flavour?" 

Bruce clenched his teeth. It was second time in less than an hour that he was caught off guard. The boys grinned again, thoroughly enjoying the situation. 

"Well it must be the most talked about Dark Mist, or Morning Spice – what do you call it Bruce?" Tim winked at Dick. 

"You know what; I still don't understand what gave him the idea of topping Dark Spice with Morning Mist. Isn't that supposed to be Woman's deo?" Dick returned Tim's wink. 

"Well you at least got that far. I don't understand what gave him the idea of moping the floor with his towel -" he burst out into laughter. Dick joined him. 

"I am ready too, Master Dick. Has Master Bruce arrived yet?" Alfred walked into the hall, pretending to be unaware of the situation. The boys paused for a while to look back and forth at Alfred and Bruce, and laughed again. 

"If you're done pulling my legs, you can go open your presents", Bruce said, folding his arms. 

"Beat you to the tree, Timmy boy!" Dick remarked as he ran across the room. Tim followed. 

"So - " Bruce raised his eye brows. 

"Um – they wanted to know what the commotion was all about, sir. And with no instructions from you regarding the secrecy of the matter, I divulged it." Alfred spoke, squirming under his Master's gaze. The clock struck half hour. It was 5:30 PM. Bruce suddenly became conscious. Lisa would be there any moment. 

He consciously ran his hand through his hair, and bringing it down to his face. He felt the cross plaster near his right eye brow. 

"Ah, Alfred! Why can't I remove this stuff?" he complained. 

"It won't do you any good, sir! The scar is so deep; one can almost see the bone. The lady is aware of your situation, I know she would understand. And I think you shouldn't be so critical." 

Bruce closed his eyes and considered that last remark. He was never so conscious on a date before. In fact he wasn't sure if it was a date or just a social call. He realized he was getting his hopes up on a woman who had thought twice before acknowledging his offer. He could not digest the fact that Lisa had consulted Wonder Woman on whether or not to go out with him. In fact he wanted to bring up the topic on phone, but her revelation had taken him by surprise. It was as if she never had a doubt in her mind, as if she really _wanted_ Bruce's company and was afraid of losing it. A feeling of lightness popped up in his mind and he repeated to himself – _she really wanted my company._ Then his thoughts automatically led to the events that followed; how he was caught off guard by Alfred, and quickly returned to the present. A smile crept through his lips. However he resolved to get the things clarified with Lisa. 

"Woah, the new Xbox! I thought I'd never get it since the last time you grounded me! Thanks so much Bruce!" Tim ran hugged his guardian, bringing him back to senses. 

"Well, you improved your grades in Civics as you promised. I thought you deserved this present." Bruce smiled. He felt a paternal urge to return the hug. He bent on his knees and hugged him back, gently stroking his hair. Tim tightened his grip, fighting his tears, relishing the moment with the man who was more than his father. 

"Whoever this Lisa is, I wish she's here to stay in his life!" Dick whispered to Alfred who was spellbound seeing his Master's emotional side. 

"I wish the same too, Master Dick! He deserves all the happiness the life has to offer" Alfred spoke; his voice choked with emotion and unconditional love for his Master. 

The door bell rang. 

Tim reluctantly released his grip. Bruce patted his back and smiled. Alfred answered the door. 

It was Lisa. 

"Sorry, I'm late!" she apologized. "Oh, this must be Dick Grayson and Tim Drake! It's so nice to meet you two!" she smiled warmly as she approached them. She shook Dick's hand and picked Tim's cheek. Then she moved to Bruce, cautiously put her hand on his bandage and ran her thumb over it. 

"How is the ointment working?" she asked him. He bit his tongue. He had not used the ointment she had given him. He was too busy. 

"You didn't use it, did you?" she said, guessing his thoughts. He remained silent. 

"Bruce, you really should devote more time to taking care of yourself!" she remarked, taking her hand away, "If not for yourself, at least for your family." The warmth in her expression touched him and he felt a pang of guilt in his heart. 

"Shall we get going, sir?" Alfred asked, breaking the momentary silence. 

"Yes, Alfred! I think we should get started." He spoke abruptly. Lisa frowned, and then smiled, putting him at ease. Dick and Tim looked at each other and smiled. Finally, someone was capable of bossing the Batman. 

"You people carry on. Tim and I have got a job to finish. We'll take my bike." Dick said. 

"You are going to ride the bike wearing a suit!" Lisa raised her eye brows. Dick frowned, as if considering her statement. 

_I know where this is going_ – Bruce said to himself. "Ok guys, take my Ferrari. But don't get exceed the speed limit like you did last time." 

"They exceeded the speed limit!" Lisa shook in disbelief. All of a sudden, Dick realized the _Lisa sentiment_ was going against him. It was Bruce's turn to grin. 

"Yes, they did!" Bruce nodded, "And almost got my car busted. But again, it's not about the car, you know. I keep warning Dick that he would set a bad example for Tim." 

_Says the man who drives Tim in the bat-mobile_ – Dick said to himself. He did not know what to say in his defence. 

"Well then maybe I should take out the Limo, sir!" Alfred said, "now that Master Dick and Tim are joining us. May be we can wait while they finish their job." 

Bruce gulped. _So much for being the cautious parent_ he thought. Dick grinned. 

"Well you cannot protect them all the time, Bruce!" Lisa spoke abruptly. "I think you should let them finish their job and come on their own. They are big boys now!" 

Bruce widened his eyes as he realised Lisa had the same intentions as he did. _She wants to go out with me_ he said to himself again. He lost the count of how many times he had done that. 

"I agree!" Bruce offered, sounding reluctant, though he was actually excited. 

"Very well, sir! I'll get the Mercedes then. Master Dick can take the Ferrari." Alfred said and promptly left. Dick waited for Bruce to take Lisa to his study, and then dashed out to catch up with Alfred. 

"You are a life saver, Alfred!" Dick remarked. 

"That is precisely why I am here, sir!" Alfred winked, "But as Master Bruce said, do not exceed the speed limit this time."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in this story are the property of **DC Comics and Warner Bros**. I have used them and fabricated this tale which is entirely is product of **my imagination.**

**Chap 11**

26th December – Watch Tower

Diana was moody all day and her behaviour started to bother the others when she unwittingly pressed the button which almost flung the watch tower out of orbit. She threw in a quick and dry apology before she walked away from the flushing red face of Batman, who was in an equally foul mood. He was due on monitor duty that day with Diana, but decided it would be better if he let Superman take over. Superman was only too happy to oblige for he enjoyed working with Diana, but after the incident, he wasn't very sure. Batman clenched his teeth and wanted to pursue her, but Superman pulled him back.

Diana had gone to the kitchen to cool her mind off. Hawk Girl followed her, determined to set her mood right, only to find Amazonian Princess ripping apart the coffee maker for the fault of adding only the 'optimal' amount of sugar to her coffee as set by Batman.

"Easy Princess! That is no bad guy!" Hawk Girl said, pulling the remnants of the erstwhile coffee maker from her hands.

Diana panted, more out of frustration, as she sat down in the chair. Hawk Girl gave her sometime to compose herself.

"What's the matter, Diana? I've never seen you like this before!" Hawk Girl started off with what she considered as the safest expression.

"Men!" Diana muttered through her clenched teeth. That hint was enough for hawk girl to frame the entire story.

"Your date didn't go very well, did it?" Hawk Girl remarked.

Diana raised her head abruptly and her mouth dropped lightly. _Her date!_

"No need to act before me, Diana! I know it was you and nit your friend who was skeptical about going out with Bruce Wayne.

Diana simmered down and let out a sigh. Hawk Girl placed her hand over her shoulder and continued.

"What happened?"

"Bruce Wayne is a complete idiot!" Diana muttered. Hawk Girl could see tiny tear drop  
>peeking out from the corner of her eye.<p>

"What did he do?" Hawk Girl growled. "Did he misbehave with you? Should I wreck him? Or have you done it already?"

By that time, Batman had stepped in for a coffee. He was infuriated to see the condition of the kitchen, especially the coffee maker.

"That's it, Princess! I've had enough of your ranting for a day! What do you -" he paused when Hawk Girl signalled him not to push the matter any further.

It didn't help the situation as Batman had rekindled the fire which looked to have simmered down. Diana marched towards him, her eyes showing a mixture of rage and humiliation. Batman involuntarily took a step back.

"You are worried about the coffee maker! Go tell your boss that I'll pay for it!" she growled.

Batman turned to Hawk Girl and raised her eye brow, asking for explanation. Hawk Girl realised it was up to her to take control of the situation.

"I'll go break his bones right now!" she offered as she tried to march past them. Diana stopped her.

"That won't be necessary. Lisa has already done what has to be done!" she remarked.

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Batman frowned.

"Bruce Wayne, of course! He misbehaved with Diana's friend, Lisa" Hawk Girl explained.

"Is that true?" Batman squinted at Diana.

"I never said he misbehaved." Diana remarked. Hawk Girl's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"What did Bruce Wayne do then?" Batman demanded.

"I don't care what he did," Diana turned away from him, "but poor Lisa was crying all night!" She felt a pang of strong emotion as she recollected the last night's incidents.

Batman had lost the little patience he had.

"And what did she expect from him anyway?" he growled. "How can women so stupid and senseless? All you can do is cry!"

Hawk Girl realised it was better for her to leave as the things started to heat up. That last remark of Batman wouldn't win any accolades from her for sure. She slowly made her way past Diana and out of the kitchen.

"And you back your boss in it, don't you?" Diana snarled, pushing him away.

"He is not my boss! Just because he funds me doesn't make him my boss!" He thought he had hit the wall as a result of the last push, but it was Superman.

"I demand you two stop, right now!" Superman shouted.

Surprisingly enough for him, both of them heeded. However the look on Batman's face showed that he was going to be in some serious trouble after this. 

Nevertheless he took advantage of the slack to assume control of the situation.  
>"Now Diana! What is it that Bruce Wayne did to offend your friend?" he enquired.<p>

Diana sank back into her chair and Batman folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.

Diana began in a reminiscent tone. "She called me up late at night, around 12 AM. I reached her apartment in less than 10 minutes. She opened the door, and I tell you, I've never seen her so badly shaken before. Her eyes were red and moist and her face was all pale. She hugged me cried on my shoulder for a very long time. She could only mutter – 'Bruce' and would start all over again. I gave her a sedative to put her to sleep for a while. She woke up after about 2 hours, and looked composed, and upon my insistence, narrated the whole incident.

She said that she was quite excited about the date, that she gave my instructions a deaf ear. Bruce Wayne pretended to be excited himself, but after he they reached the children's hospital, he had started neglecting her. He was surrounded by his plethora of girl friends and other high society companions and he was so engrossed with them that he didn't even care that she was feeling out of place. She hoped that it was just a social call and he would come back to her soon. But that didn't happen. In the mean time, some other women, who were presumably jealous of the attention she had got from him till then, began making insidious remarks about her, her status and one of them even called her a 'whore'" She could not take that any longer. She wedged her way through the gathering, towards Bruce, only to find him kissing another woman -" she paused and sighed. Superman eyed at Batman who looked utterly confused.

"Bruce had seen Lisa and forcefully disengaged from the other woman. She wanted to hit him, but all she could do was storm out of that awful abode of the rich. Bruce probably must've realised his mistake as he caught up with her and tried to offer an explanation. But Lisa did not as much want to see his wretched face. But that _son of a bitch_ pursued her."

Superman became mindful of the sudden change in expression. _Hawk Girl!_ – he thought. He had evaluated the incident till then, and understood that Bruce's version of the story would certainly explain his behaviour.

"And - " Superman paused encouraging her to continue. Batman was gazing into the abyss.

"She lost her patience and slapped him!" Diana concluded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in this story are the property of **DC Comics and Warner Bros**. I have used them and fabricated this tale which is entirely is product of **my imagination.**

**Chap 12**

_"She lost her patience and slapped him!" Diana concluded.___

The three of them remained silent for a while, considering their own train of thoughts. Batman found the urge to explain everything and clear his side, but he realised he would have to do that compromise and explain all through his life if he started it. That was something his ego would prevent him from doing. Revealing his true self to Lisa was an option he wanted to consider only as a last resort. But he certainly owed the lady an apology.

He finally broke the silence.

"That explains why he wanted to jump off the cliff - " he mused.

"Jump off the cliff?" the other two uttered in astonishment.

"Well just because you look concerned about your friend, let me tell you something about Bruce Wayne, which I did not mention in our meeting yesterday! To put it plain and simple, behind all that glitz and glamour, the real he is the most damaged person in the world." He realised he was sympathising himself, something he did not want to do. But Diana's concerned face drove him off that edge.

"You said he jumped off the cliff. What happened?" Diana enquired. He realised he wouldn't get away with it that easily. He had to offer some explanation.

"Nothing happened. He is too coward a man to take his own life!" Batman remarked bluntly.

Superman was merely in an audience all through the conversation.

"How can you be so casual about it? That man tried to commit a suicide!" Diana stressed.

"Well, he is capricious, Wonder Woman! You must know that his relationships are unstable and short lived. Most people think they don't make any difference to his emotional self. And most of the times, it is true, as such relationships are bound by his obligation towards _his_ society, not to himself or to his partner. But turns out, he has his heart in the right place too, and he really takes some of them to heart. I know of two such relationships, one was Andrea Belmont – his first love, which progressed till the engagement and then broke off. That was a real big blow for him, and that was the first time he had almost jumped off the cliff!"

"He attempted a suicide before!" Diana yelled in disbelief.

"Yes! The other was Selina Kyle - " he realised that he was disclosing too much of his personal life to her. But again, his mind was so full of the last night's incident that he did not mind narrating his confidential life history in third person.

"The Cat-Woman!" Diana exclaimed.

"Yes! Sure enough – the poor man had done all that was in his powers to bring her out of it, but in vain. And that was the second time he had almost jumped off the cliff."

"Another suicide attempt!" she muttered, thoughtfully.

"Hmmm. You can say that. Although his methods are rather peculiar. You see, the Wayne manor lies in the outskirts of the city, and there are several hills around that area. One of them has a flat enough top with a 1 km walk. Bruce starts at a staggering pace from one side of it with his mind absorbed in memories of that woman. His pace increases with the increasing intensity of his thoughts. As he covers the land, depending upon the initial intensity of his feelings for the woman, the memories die down and are superseded by his desire to live, his responsibilities towards his family and his company, the reputation of Wayne Tech and the thousands of employees who depended on it for their bread and butter. So, it's like his positive thoughts engulf his negative thoughts -" he felt like a professor of psychology when he illustrated the 'engulfing effect' with his hands. Diana proved out to be a very enthusiastic student, as she nodded in agreement and astonishment.

"So, within the 1 Km stride, he stops immediately when his inner self is completely emptied of the negative thoughts. It happened for the first two instances, but - " he paused to read her reaction.

"But-" she nodded, consumed with concern.

"Yesterday, he finally made it off the cliff. And he did not as much as slow down before he did that!"

"Great Hera! How is he?" Diana enquired.

"Well, if it wasn't for me, his head would be a smashed water melon." He remarked. He looked out through the corner of his eye and was stunned to find the other members behind him, listening to his story with equal enthusiasm. He decided it was the time to stop.

Diana buried her hands into her face for a while. Superman could only marvel at his friend's story telling ability, but he wasn't sure if it was a lie. He came around Diana and placed his hand upon her shoulder. Diana came back to senses.

"What did you do then?" she enquired.

Batman didn't know what to say. He considered all possible options, and chose what he thought was apt for the situation.

"I slapped him to senses," he said.

Diana closed her eyes in remorse for a while. Then, she stood up abruptly.

"I must go and tell this to Lisa! She thinks Bruce doesn't like her!"

Although it was quite apparent to Batman that Lisa liked Bruce after yesterday's happenings, the sudden revelation amazed him.

"Wait!" he spoke as Diana began to leave the room. "This perhaps is just as well. He will get over it, someday, if not completely, at least enough to keep him sane. He just cannot build up a standing relationship in his lifetime, his cursed luck will not let him do it. He has the record of losing everyone whom he deeply cares for, and yet, he doesn't stop trying. I don't think you should let your friend join that list. Someday, he'll realise that he's unworthy of it, and stop hurting himself and the others. Let this be a step for him in attaining that realisation."

Diana was shocked to see his passive and rather inhuman attitude towards Bruce, and so were the others. "I don't believe you can be so cold!" she shook her head, "There is no such thing as cursed luck. It's just that the other two women did not deserve him. I am sure Lisa is the right person for him, and I bet, Batman, that this relationship is going to last forever!"

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, Diana! It's just that I don't want to see another woman deprived of her precious life because of him." He remarked.

Diana clenched her teeth.

_"It is up to her to decide what to do with her life!"_

She stormed away.

The others left too. Hawk Girl asked for a private talk with the Green Lantern, who was more than happy to oblige. They were unaware that Flash was eavesdropping on them.  
>Superman stayed back with Batman.<p>

"This woman is certainly getting the best you, Bruce!" he remarked, "When was the last time you were so open to someone?"

"It was a necessity, Clarke!" Batman sighed. "I am ready to let go off Lisa if being with me would hurt her. But this time, I want her to know everything about me before I do that."

"You're going to reveal your identity to her?" he asked.

"My identity is not the biggest secret I hold, Clarke!" he sighed, as he walked away, leaving behind a perplexed Superman.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer

The characters in the story are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I have used them in this story which is entirely a product of my own imagination

**Chap 13**

"_My identity is not the biggest secret I hols, Clarke!"_

27th December – 12:00AM

"What is wrong with you?" Nightwing cried, after rounding up the thugs from the infamous Rupert Thorn gang, trying to break into Wayne Tech.

Batman did not speak.

"Really, Batman! If it wasn't for me, that bullet would've gone straight through your  
>head! How on earth could you let him shoot you from such a close range?"<p>

Batman closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Nightwing was determined know what was bothering him, or at the least, to win an acknowledgement for saving his life. He realised he had to give at least one of them.

"Thank you, Nightwing!" he offered as he made his way across the street with his grab wall. Nightwing pursued him. He realised Batman wasn't going back home.

"And where do you think you're going?" he questioned, as he caught up with him on the roof of a building.

"Not your concern," Batman growled, as he took out his binoculars.

"Spying on the girl huh!" Nightwing remarked.

"I said, _not your concern_," Batman growled.

"Ah, comm'on! You owe your life to me, remember!" Nightwing protested.

"_Don't push it, Dick! _Go back home!" Batman ordered.

"So much for being the saviour!" Dick muttered as he turned around and engaged his grab wall.

"Dick!" a sudden call from his guardian surprised him.

"I want you to check up on someone in the Bat-computer. Her name is Lisa Prince!"

"Ahem! So, you admit she was the one bothering you!" Dick said, taking a note of it.

"Just do as told, boy!" Batman growled.

Nightwing wasted no time in swinging away. He was contended with what he'd got.

It started to snow. Batman stayed on the roof top, hoping to get a glance of Lisa who lived in a borrowed penthouse apartment right across the street. The light was on, suggesting that Lisa was indeed at home. After a few minutes, the silhouette of a perfectly sculpted woman appeared in the living room. He could see a light flicker, suggesting she had turned on the TV. He wished he was a psychic, for he was dying to know what she was thinking.

Cold and fierce wind blew persistently across his face, resulting in the unguarded part of it going numb. Minutes passed like hours, until he realised he couldn't stand the suspense any longer. He couldn't bear the idea of one woman driving him so crazy and filling up his mind so much that he almost lost his life getting caught off guard. He could not let that happen again. He wanted to clear up a few things with her, once and for all. 

Lisa's train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on her door. She snapped back to senses and realised that she had been watching a Kids TV Channel all this time, and the coffee had spilled over her night gown. She stood up abruptly and her knee hit the table, bringing the porcelain fruit bowl crashing onto the floor.

A more fervent knock on the door forced her to attend to the door immediately. She almost broke the door knob as she pulled the door without turning it. She did not as much as care to see through the peephole to confirm who her unexpected visitor was. As she pulled the door open, she saw a perplexed Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce!" Lisa cried. Bruce had all his attention on the coffee stained night gown and littered floor of the living room. Lisa grew conscious of her less than appropriate appearance.

"I just wanted to clear off a few things before...um...you know, you formally adjourn our relationship – or whatever it was -" he paused to give her the chance to respond.

"Please come in!" she held his palm and walked him into the room, and closed the door  
>behind him.<p>

Bruce made himself comfortable on the couch and expected that she'd take the chair in front of him. Instead, she sat next to him on the couch.

Bruce moved away nervously as he began, "Lisa, I understand my behaviour that day was very inappropriate, but you must realise that such things are nothing more than social obligations to me. I don't know if you really care, but I felt this strong urge to explain and...I felt guilty for the first time in my life for having hurt someone -" That did not sound like the right expression, as Lisa's neytral countenance turned into a frown.

Silence prevailed in the room as Bruce waited for Lisa to react. He realised he could not look into her eyes which glared intently at him. He bent his head and started counting the grapes that littered the floor near the table. He needed something to pretend to pay attention to. He had never been in such a situation before, and with each passing moment, he felt his nerves pull across his head.

Lisa finally let out a sigh and bent her head. Bruce was filled with remorse and thought he was going to cry. But he composed himself and stood up.

"I guess that's it! It's been wonderful knowing you, Lisa, and if you can, please forgive me. I promise I will not interfere with your life anymore." He offered his hand for a shake but Lisa did not return it. He felt humiliated, and walked across the room silently, to the door.

"Won't you say it, Bruce!" a choked voice startled him, as his hand slipped off the door knob. It was Lisa, and she was crying.

"Lisa!" Bruce exclaimed, stunned by the sudden change of mood.

"I knew you'd not say. It was wrong of me to assume!" Lisa screamed, as she broke into a cry.

Bruce rushed to hold her. She cuddled in his arms. She was remarkably tall enough for him to feel her brilliant soft hair in his face and warm tears on his neck. He unwittingly covered the back of her head with his palm and stroked her hair. He felt her cheek touch his own as she moved her face away, without disengaging from the embrace.

Lisa's eyes showed a feeling of eager anticipation. Her hands moved along his back rested themselves firmly upon his shoulders. Then they rubbed their way towards the neck and from there, took an upturn to the jaw and finally towards the cheeks. She waited for him to make a move as she cupped his face in her hands.

Bruce felt a sudden surge of affection and feared that his heart would give away if the feeling continued to increase at the same rate.

He realised that there was just one thing to be done.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him as their lips engaged into a passionate lock that seemed to last for eternity. Both panted as they struggled for air, but refused to disengage.

_There was no room for air between them, whatsoever!_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I have used them in the story which is entirely a product of my own imagination

**Chap 14**

_There was hardly any room for air between them_

_But as they say, good moods don't prevail for long, especially for the Batman_

The sound of a violent explosion brought them back to senses. Bruce ran towards the window to find out the source of commotion.

_It was his car! Again!_

Lisa soon followed and looked over his shoulder. She was equally stunned. Bruce snapped back to senses and made a dash to the door and strode downstairs. Lisa was too late to stop him, so followed him instead.

Bruce quickly looked around. Luckily, the road was deserted at the time of the blast, hence no one was injured. However the explosion drew quite a bit of attention from the neighbours whose sleep was disturbed. Bruce checked the remnants of the car and concluded that the explosive was placed in the back seat. The doors had flown away as before, one hit the tree on the other side of the road, while the other crashed against the window of an uninhabited apartment.

Among the whispers of the anxious crowd, Bruce could pick out his name being reiterated. They had indeed recognized him. Someone must've intimated the police, for Bruce could hear the siren of the night patrol car at a distance.

Lisa joined him. She appeared to be shaken and held Bruce's arm for support. The sighting of the couple increased the murmurs and Bruce felt very uncomfortable. To his relief, the police car finally arrived, but contrary to his expectations, it was Commissioner Gordon in the patrol car.

"Bruce!" the commissioner exclaimed, "What the devil are you doing here in the middle of the night."

That did not make Bruce situation any better. He was obliged to give an answer, although he was pretty sure commissioner would understand it _upon careful observation_, as he had already started squinting back and forth at Lisa and himself.

Bruce took a heavy breath and dropped on his knees, holding his head, hoping that a medical emergency would shift the focus off the_unimportant matters_. He winked at anxious Lisa, who understood his Que, and took the opportunity to inconspicuously make her way back to her apartment. Bruce succeeded, as the commissioner immediately ordered for Bruce to be shifted to the hospital immediately. Bruce pleaded to be taken to the Wayne manor, and after a long persuasion, the commissioner obliged. He escorted Bruce, leaving detective Bullock and his team to examine the scene.

"Twice in less than a week!" commissioner spoke once he made sure they were safely away. "Looks like someone is holding a grudge. Any idea who?"

"Beats me, Jim," Bruce spoke in a deeper Batman voice, "and this time, it was long shot. There was no reason to explode the car without me in it."

"Which brings us back to the question, what were you doing there?" Gordon nudged Bruce with a smile.

"Nothing of that sort, Jim," Bruce managed a smile, "I am a long way from that. But back to the more important matter in hand – why would someone go through the ordeal of exploding my cars!"

"Certainly the bomb was placed after you left the car!" Gordon remarked.

"Yes, that did occur to me. But it doesn't fit into our premise that someone is after my life!" Bruce frowned.

"May be its just a warning!" Gordon exclaimed.

"May be..." Bruce closed his eyes.

The patrol car reached the Wayne Manor.

"Jim, I want to you check with Arkham about the current status of Joker." Bruce spoke abruptly.

"You think he's behind all this?" Gordon frowned, as he opened the door.

"May be not," Bruce remarked, "but it won't hurt to keep a tab on him."

Alfred got the door and was rather surprised to see his Master come home in a police car. Bruce offered no explanation as he made his way past Alfred. Just as the engine started, Bruce turned around and rushed to the car.

"Gordon, please do me a favor! Keep Lisa out of this business. I assure, she has nothing to do with this!" Bruce almost pleaded.

"I will! However I don't speak for Bullock, so your girl friend might have to put up with some inconvenience." Gordon shrugged as he drove off.

Bruce sensed that Alfred was still waiting for an explanation. But he was in no mood what so ever. He was disappointed by the way a beautiful night had to end.

"Master Dick has asked me to expedite your presence in the bat-cave, sir!" Alfred spoke.

Bruce sighed. The last thing he wanted was another trouble maker. He reluctantly made his way to the bat-cave.

"What is it?" Bruce barked as he strode down the steps.

"I know you were at Lisa's." Dick remarked without turning around.

Bruce grunted his teeth. "This is what you called me for?" he scowled.

"Sit down!" Dick ordered.

Bruce frowned and clenched his fist. He was not used to taking orders, especially from this man. He decided to protest.

"What ever it is, however important it is, this is not the time!" Bruce countered, trying to sound equally intense.

"You were the one who asked me to look up about Lisa Prince!" Dick retorted, as he turned around.

Bruce took a sharp breath. Dick was being too indignant, but something told him that he had good reason for his behaviour. Still, he did not want to admit the defeat.

"I know all I need to know." He bluntly marked the end of conversation.

"What happened to that magnificent mind of yours, Bruce? Why have you shut it off? From when did you start believing people without trying to know about them first?" Dick shouted.

Bruce lost his temper.

"That's it! Dick, Lisa is my personal matter, and it is what I choose that counts. I choose to believe her, respect the confidentiality of her past and stand by her, come what may! _And tell you what, I intend to make her my wife!_" The last line slipped off his tongue in frustration. Bruce became conscious of Dick's mouth drop at that, but imagined that he would understand.

"You are so consumed by that woman, aren't you?" Dick shook his head in indifference.

"And what bothers you?" Bruce growled, "Does it pain to see me happy?"

"Shut up, Bruce!" Dick snarled, "You are completely out of your mind, that's what you are! The name _Lisa_ has taken over you like a spell."

"Lisa Prince is perfect for me!" Bruce held his ground.

_"Lisa Prince has been dead for three months!" Dick growled_

?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I have used them in the story which is entirely a product of my own imagination

**Chap 15**

_"Lisa Prince has been dead for three months"_

Bruce's breath stuck in his throat, and instant fury replaced the impatience in his eyes. He charged towards Dick, who promptly redirected his attention to the computer screen. There it was, an article dated 3rd of September – Lisa Prince, a well known Physical education and self defense trainer for women, found dead in her rented apartment amidst unknown circumstances. The inset showed a file photo of an unconventionally attractive woman with grey eyes behind a pair of round frameless glasses.

"This is not her!" Bruce exclaimed, sounding astonished and relieved at the same time.

"Yeah, and that's the whole point," Dick said, "this is not _her_. But this is Lisa Prince!"

"What else do you have on her?" Bruce spoke in his usual gruff Batman tone.

"Apart from the fact that there is a mystery surrounding her death – nothing!" Dick shrugged.

"Then who is this woman trying to pass herself as Lisa Prince?" Bruce muttered.

"Diana!" a voice spoke from behind - _Superman_

Bruce did not turn around. He closed his eyes and sighed. The fact that Clarke had heard his conversation with Dick frustrated him even more.

"I thought he'd know something more about the case." Dick remarked, seeing his guardian's expression for his visitor.

Bruce did not speak. He sat with his face buried in his hands, rubbing his eyes.

"Bruce, this is not the time. For once, take me as your friend!" Superman pleaded.

Bruce breathed heavily.  
>"If I wasn't, you wouldn't be here, Clarke, trust me!"<p>

Superman frowned at his friend's indignation, but decided to ignore it. Bruce was never an easy man, when it came to handling broken heart.

"So, what do you have?" Bruce muttered, his face still in his hands.

Superman and Dick exchanged a quick glance and sighed.

Superman began. "Remember the epidemic which killed more than a hundred children in Metropolis General Hospital 6 months ago?"

Bruce nodded.

"Turns out that it was arranged for -" he paused as Bruce suddenly turned around, staring at the door of the bat-cave in utter horror. An intruder.

_Lisa_

Bruce sprang from his chair in an instant. He wasn't sure if he was enraged by her impromptu entry or stunned by the stone cold look on her face.

"Batman!" she spoke through her teeth, in a distinctly familiar voice.

"Wonder Woman!" he exclaimed.

"Kudos! Your are every bit the marvelous actor your admirers talk about!" she said with blatant sarcasm, as she descended the steps.

"How did you get in here?" Bruce growled, as he marched towards her.

"I followed you." She replied, "I was apprehensive about your safety."

"Liar!" Bruce shouted, as he brought the back of his hand with full force onto her cheek, sending the mightiest woman on earth reeling down the floor.

"You are the liar!" she protested, as she helped herself back to her feet.

"Shut up!" Bruce ordered. "You toyed with my feelings, and used me as a decoy!"

"Decoy!" Superman exclaimed.

Diana bent her head in humiliation.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I have used them in the story which is entirely a product of my own imagination

**Chap 16**

"What do you mean, decoy?" Superman pressed.  
>Bruce darted his eyes at Diana, who was still framing her explanation. Superman looked at her, concerned. <p>

Diana pursed her lips. "All right! I'll tell you what this is all about, and then you decide if I was right or not. And as for Bruce's allegation, it's false. I was never going to let him come to harm, whatsoever." 

"You mean the attacks on him! You knew..." Dick's voice trailed off. 

"They were not intended to be on Bruce. It was only accidental that Bruce was in the scene, and in a way, acted as a road block for the plan of the perpetrators." Diana stated, her voice expressionless. It was as if she never consulted her mind in divulging the facts, they were on the tip of her tongue. 

"Bruce!" Superman turned to him, "Did you know?" 

Bruce let out a sigh. "I knew they were not intended to be on me, for no one would be such a fool to miss me twice. The second time, it was a far shot. Too far..." Bruce was interrupted. 

"What second time?" Dick frowned. 

"I was attacked or rather my car was exploded half an hour ago." Bruce stated grimly. 

"Where?" followed the obvious question from Superman. 

Bruce leaned against the hard iron case holding his bat-a-rangs and other gadgets, and closed his eyes. He was reluctant to speak. Dick understood, so did Superman, for it was obvious where he was half an hour ago. 

Diana interjected. "That's not important. I feel compelled to clear my side of it, so if you guys can shift your focus off the less important things..." 

She was met by a cold stare from Bruce. Her referring to his case as less important was somehow not at all appetizing to him, although he knew she was right. He wanted to delay the matter no further. 

"Please, Wonder Woman," he said, in a stern tone, "go ahead. We will not interrupt." He turned to Dick and Superman and nodded. Both obliged to stay out of the way. 

Diana cleared her throat. Although she was resolved to speak, she was unsure where to begin. She closed her eyes and gulped, as if considering her thoughts. She finally spoke. 

"Lisa Prince was a Physical fitness and self defence trainer for women. That is what the world knows of her. But actually," she gulped as she detected an abrupt motion through the corner of her eye. Bruce had straightened himself, gripped with anticipation. 

"But actually," she continued, "she was undercover." 

"Huh! An undercover cop!" Dick snorted, as if he'd expected that. Diana glared at him, and he gulped down his words. 

"Clichéd plot!" Bruce remarked, ignoring her expression, "but go on." 

Diana let out a sharp breath. "Don't budge till you hear everything, detective!" she snarled. Bruce ignored her again, for he was immersed in his own thoughts. 

Diana continued "She was not an undercover cop, like in your stupid movies! She was an undercover Amazon." 

"An Amazon!" Superman shook his head in disbelief. Bruce didn't show, but he was equally dumbfounded. 

"An Amazon, yes!" she said solemnly.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I have used them in the story which is entirely a product of my own imagination

**Chap 17**

"An Amazon, yes!" she said solemnly. 

"And why was she undercover? Who was she spying on?" Bruce questioned, his voice masking his enthusiasm. 

"Whom do you suppose?" she raised her eye brows at him, and then blinked her eyes. 

"Who?" Superman frowned. 

"Her!" Bruce raising his eye brows. 

"Damn it! She was sent to spy on you?" Dick spurted. 

"But she doesn't look like an Amazon!" Bruce pointed at the screen which still showed a passport sized picture of the real Lisa Prince. 

Diana groaned impatiently. "If you go on interrupting me like this, I can never complete what I have to complete. Now, no one will speak till I finish!" Her voice showed all the intensity she had in her reddened face. 

The three stared at each other silently, and then back at Diana. She took it as an "Ok!" 

"I have gone through a lot since I set my foot on the man's world. I could never tell any of you, because you wouldn't understand." Her voice almost choked with emotion, but she steadied herself. None of the three moved from their place, although they felt a strong urge to pacify her. 

"When I came here, stealing the armour and the lasso, I expected that I would return once the turmoil subsided, and then lead my life as if nothing happened. But when Superman proposed the Justice League and you, Batman, made it possible by installing the watch tower, I realised that I had to stay for the man's world needed the service of my special powers more than Themyscira which is guarded by the Gods themselves. So, I decided to stay, join you." She paused, and inhaled deeply. Her tongue was falling apart and she needed water, as the others realised but did not make any attempt in that direction. She let it pass and went on. 

"Naturally my mother realised I was not to be found in Themyscira. She was worried lest my intrusion in affairs of the man's world should bring upon the wrath of the Gods on me. I knew it would, once they find out, but I wasn't afraid of the persecution. But mother is a mother. She decided to get me home before my absence it would stir up some trouble. So, she sent – Lisa." 

Bruce found the compulsion to speak. "I gather that is not her true name." 

"No, it is not!" she said weakly, "But her true name doesn't matter now, for she's gone!" her eyes filled up, and she made to attempt to hide her tears. Superman tried to move to her, but Bruce pulled him back, his expression solemn as ever. 

"Ok, Lisa it is," Bruce said, "carry on!" 

Diana composed herself and began.  
>"I hope you remember my uninformed absence for a week from the watchtower" she said, looking at Superman. <p>

"Five months ago, yes!" he nodded. 

"I was with her, in Metropolis." 

"Why Metropolis?" Superman questioned. 

She sighed. "Lisa had done some research on the Justice League. She had seen you and I, fight together often, and thought..." her voice trailed off. It wasn't difficult to complete her sentence, but no one budged. Superman blushed. 

"Well, she thought I lived in Metropolis with you, and so she stationed herself in Metrolpolis." 

"Why didn't she just meet you straight forward and talk you into going back?" Bruce questioned. He looked a little disturbed after Diana's remark on what Lisa thought, and to see Superman blush. 

"She did. She begged, pleaded and finally threatened me into going back. She said that I was jeopardizing the safety of the whole community of Amazons by acting against the will of the Gods. I really couldn't let that happen. So, I decided to leave," she paused. 

"But you didn't," Bruce completed. 

"I couldn't! I tried to severe my tags with the league and this world, but I just couldn't." 

"You didn't have to severe your tags. If you had appraised Superman and the others of the situation, they would be more than happy to let you go!" Bruce said. Superman glared at him – Speak for yourself! We wouldn't be 'happy' to let her go. Bruce ignored him. He knew Diana was hiding something, and he wanted to know what it was. That was the object of his remark. 

Diana skipped the explanation. 

"That is not important. You are blowing me off track. I told her that I needed some time and I would come back once I fulfilled my obligations here. But she refused to go away without taking me, as were her orders. She gave me two months to break off this world. In the meantime, she framed an identity for herself, and a job, of course. Being an Amazon, it was only natural for her to help the women who couldn't help themselves. It all started when she saved the daughter of Mrs. Grange's friend, as you already know. And from then, she fit into her job very well. 

She despised men and the man's world, as an Amazon she was. Her restlessness only grew with every passing day, and I was forced to expedite on my decision. And on the day we were supposed to leave, I went to her apartment, only to... only to see her counting her last breath."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I have used them in the story which is entirely a product of my own imagination. However the characters names Mark Smith, Amelia Smith and Gregory Smith are my own creations as a part of the story and do not refer to any person, living or dead

**Chap 18**

She paused. Her hands clasped involuntarily and moved to her quivering lips. She closed her eyes and let out successive sharp but deep breaths. Superman naturally felt the necessity to comfort her, but Bruce had his hand in his grip. Not that it was enough to restrain him, though he admitted that kind of grip on a normal man's hand would crack the bones, but he subscribed to the feeling that Bruce had a genuine reason to do so. He looked at him, and Bruce's face showed no sign of emotion other than his usual frown. The impact of the story on him so far could not be read from that expression. But he was obviously waiting for her to carry on, for he had registered that there was a murder and he wanted facts regarding the case, not its background. Dick did not approve of his guardian's apathy, as usual. And for he wasn't restrained as Superman was, he took the chance to speak. 

"Would you like some water, Wonder Woman?" he asked, breaking the silence. He then looked at Bruce through the corner of his eye. His expression did not change, although Dick could swear that the corner of his mouth had twitched a bit. 

She nodded "Yes, I'd love to, thank you, Nightwing!" 

"Dick why don't you run upstairs and fetch her some water" Bruce said suddenly, but in a stern voice, not shifting his eyes off her. "And as long as you're there, you can ask Alfred to get the guests something to eat." 

Dick frowned but could not disobey. _For the sake of the damsel this time_ he said to himself, as he rushed past him to the stairs. Bruce then let go off Superman's hand and seated himself in the chair next to the bat-computer. He turned to the monitor and rested his fingers on the keys. He did not type, but read the screen with intense concentration while Superman went ahead to pacify Diana. 

By that time, Dick had entered with his water glass, followed by Alfred, who brought them some milk and cookies. Diana took the glass from Dick and gulped down the water. Dick found it hard not to lay hands on the cookies, but refrained from them for the risk of being impolite. 

"Your sister is with Mark Smith!" Bruce reported, his eyes on the screen showing the picture of a handsome, golden haired man and a tall and elegantly dressed woman, in a party. His voice startled the others, especially Dick who had just helped himself with his glass of milk. 

"I know that!" Diana replied, easing out of Superman's comforting arm around her shoulder. 

Bruce turned around, leisurely. "I thought you said she despised men?" he said, sardonically. 

"I was coming to that." she said in an exasperated voice. She couldn't believe that the man who had her so fondly in his arms a few hours ago could be so cold to her. Bruce spoke no further. He waited for her to continue. 

She put her glass away and leaned against the semicircular platform that held the keyboard and other peripheral devices. 

"She wasn't going out with him in the sense that _you men_ normally take," she said, stressing a bit too much on the gender. "He was the son of one of her students..." 

"Gregory Smith!" Superman interrupted. 

"She was going to say Amelia Smith," Bruce said, raising his eye brows at him. Diana nodded silently. 

"Then I imagine he befriended her and tried to seduce her," said Dick, who was till then waiting for an opportunity to budge into the conversation. His attempt was only greeted by a scowl from both his guardian and the lady. 

"That is all what you men can think of!" she snarled in disgust. Dick took a step back involuntarily. He hit Superman. 

"You were going to say the same thing, weren't you?" Dick whispered to him. 

"Yeah!" Superman whispered back, "but I am glad I didn't budge. Believe me, the results would've been worse." 

"I see," Dick nodded. 

"Shut up, both of you!" Bruce growled, as if he had heard the conversation. They fell silent, although Superman did not like his being bossed around. 

Diana cleared her throat and resumed. "Yes, he did try to misbehave with her, but she taught him a strong lesson. That is not important." 

"We were right," Dick whispered again to Superman. 

"Why don't you two boys go upstairs and make yourself useful!" Bruce shouted in exasperation. 

Dick hated it when Bruce called him a boy or treated him as one, as was his habit. He wanted to protest. 

But it was Superman who was clearly hurt. 

"And just whom are you calling a boy, _kid!_" he protested, "I am as old as you are, a little older to be precise!" 

"Then behave like one!" Bruce ordered. Superman brought all the seriousness of this world and outer worlds into his face and folded his arms. He looked like he was going to fry Bruce if he made another remark. Fortunately Bruce let go off it, but Dick lost his only companion in the scene. 

Diana continued. "I believe you know of the Metropolis General epidemic." 

"Yes, and I know of the conspiracy surrounding the Smiths in that matter. But the case did not stand due to the lack of evidence. " Superman added. 

"There was an evidence, Superman!" Diana said. 

"Lisa?" he questioned. 

"Amelia Smith!" Diana said gravely.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I have used them in the story which is entirely a product of my own imagination. However the characters names Mark Smith, Amelia Smith and Gregory Smith are my own creations as a part of the story and do not refer to any person, living or dead

**Chap 19**

Bruce, who till then fixed his gaze on Diana, turned around on swiftly on his chair and keyed in something into the computer. 

"Amelia Smith is in Coma. She had received third degree burns from an accident...on the same day Lisa was murdered...I mean, found dead," he reported.

"That is not a coincidence!" Diana remarked. 

"I see!" Bruce nodded. 

"And Lisa died saving her!" Superman exclaimed. 

"May be a more subtle reason," Bruce remarked, turning to Diana. He was slowly getting used to her being Diana and not Lisa. Lisa, in his mind, was fading away. He told himself that Bruce Wyane in him was dying out again. And it was necessary. 

"Lisa couldn't tell me everything, in the...short time she had to explain. I could only find a half torn photograph in her hand." Diana said in reminiscence. 

"The photograph must be an evidence then" Superman considered. 

"Wait! Did you remove the photograph from her hand?" Bruce questioned suddenly. 

"I did! Why?" Diana looked puzzled. 

"You removed the evidence from the scene of crime!" Bruce exclaimed. 

Diana lost her patience. "Stop taunting me, Bruce! I know that you know it was important." 

"That distorted the case, Diana, don't you see? Your sister was deliberately murdered. But the case was registered as an accident, circumstances unknown, because there was no sign of assault on the body, no weapon found and hence no foul play to suspect." Bruce explained. 

Diana did not buy that. 

"I don't think leaving the photograph there would've done any good either. The police would've disposed off with it anyway. I would've taken her away too, if it wasn't for her insistence to leave her there." 

"That's odd!" Superman exclaimed. 

"What's odd?" Diana scowled. 

"The fact that your sister wanted to be left there. What was she counting on?" Superman turned to Bruce who was considering his statement. 

"Don't you think it's odd?" Bruce asked Diana. 

"I thought it was. But then, it all became plain. She wanted everyone to know that she was dead." Diana explained. 

"Yeah! That makes sense." Superman said, finally taking a seat beside Bruce. Diana was still left standing. 

"I think there is more to it that just that," Bruce frowned, "Otherwise, you wouldn't pass yourself as Lisa." 

Diana squirmed. 

"Complete your version, Diana!" Bruce said, clamly. 

"Well I don't know for sure why Lisa was killed. I can only guess that Amelia told everything to Lisa before entering into coma, or may be before the accident itself! Someone must've eavesdropped on her conversation and thus, tried to eliminate both of them. Amelia survived, but Lisa was dead." She concluded. 

"And what is your course of action now?" Superman asked. 

"To obtain evidence against the Smiths." She said, thoughtfully. 

"And you wanted to impersonate Lisa and blackmail Mark into yielding." Bruce added. 

"Yes, I wanted to..." Diana nodded. 

"What do you mean, wanted to?" Superman frowned. 

"Will you say, or should I?" Bruce raised his eye brows at Diana. He felt a little bit of Bruce Wayne coming back into him. 

"I cannot," Diana replied weakly. 

"Very well," Bruce nodded, "she came to Gotham to complete her transformation into Lisa." 

"You mean..." Superman's eyes widened. 

"Plastic surgery! She was to be the first customer to the Wayne tech's new and improved Plastic surgery." Bruce waited, to see a change in her expression. She was biting her lower lip and her fists were clenched, for the worse was to come. Bruce, for once, seemed to enjoy her feeling of mortification, although he couldn't help but revere her for the bold decision she took to change her beautiful face completely. 

Clarke wanted to speak, but did not. He waited for Bruce to continue. 

He continued. 

"Her meeting Bruce Wayne was an accident, as she said. But an accident which gave her a new solution to the problem. Bruce Wayne, a friend of Mark Smith, would serve the purpose as Mark Smith himself would. She thought I was involved. She thought I was his partner, for I was one of the shareholders in their company and the majority stock holder in their hospital. She got the list of invitees to the part from Mrs. Grange, who took her to be the same Lisa Prince. She saw the name of Mark Smith in that, and her initial impression was justified. She made sure she attended the party, though uninvited, and tried to befriend Bruce Wayne. The rest followed." He stopped, as he realised he was completely Bruce Wayne again. 

"And the attacks on you? How could Mark have suspected that she is passing herself as Lisa?" Superman, who was listening patiently till then, broke his silence. 

"Who said he did?" Bruce smiled, sardonically. 

"Then why would he orchestrate such attacks on you, unless he thought she was Lisa and you were her...whatever. That is the only way I can think to justify, that he threatened Lisa that he'd kill you if she...umm...I don't know – exposed him." He paused and considered, Bruce still smiling at him, "All right! This seems a little far-fetched to me now." He nervously returned the smile. 

"My dear Superman!" Bruce said, with unusual warmth in his tone, "It is the other way round. It is _'she'_ who orchestrated the attacks. That is the whole point." 

Superman grew pale, and shook his head in disbelief. 

Diana spoke finally, "And you deduced all this in 2min?" Sarcasm was predominant in her expression. 

"Tell me I am wrong!" Bruce demanded. 

"No..." she said soflty, "You are not!" 

She closed her eyes 

A dreaded silence prevailed.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I have used them in the story which is entirely a product of my own imagination. However the characters names Mark Smith, Amelia Smith and Gregory Smith are my own creations as a part of the story and do not refer to any person, living or dead

**Chap 20**

A dreaded silence prevailed.

"I…don't understand!" Superman muttered, finally! No one bothered to offer an explanation. Although Bruce knew that he would be right in reaching the conclusion, he was visibly shocked by this revelation. Diana bent her head, staring aimlessly at the bat-gadgets which littered the computer platform. 

"I am sorry to have to intrude into your privacy, sir, but I believe that Green Lantern and Hawk Girl are at the door!" came the voice of Alfred, who despite his concern framed the sentence quite elegantly. He was talking though the communicator up in the mansion. 

Bruce lifted his head and squinted at Superman. 

"No, I didn't!" said Superman as an answer to the unheard question. 

"I did!" Diana muttered slowly, tracing small circles on the table with her finger. 

"Do they…"Bruce did not have to complete the sentence. 

"No they don't know anything about you, or this matter we discussed. Hawk Girl was keeping me on watch ever since I first went out with you. Now that I am here for a considerable period of time, she must've suspected…" Diana stopped. 

"Suspected what?" Bruce demanded. 

"Something which is obvious. Don't pretend you cannot understand, Bruce! Something which made her apprehensive." she managed to show some authority in her voice despite the situation she was in. 

"What do we do now?" Superman asked. 

Bruce sat silently for a moment and then spoke, "Let's go upstairs." And then as though guessing his thoughts added, "No, we're not going to tell them who I am. We'll taking this exit and reach the store room beside the kitchen. And from there we'll make our way to the hall, into which I presume Alfred has led them. And then," he looked at Diana, "you will explain everything you told us to them. This matter has been a secret for too long, and by this time you must've realised that you alone are going nowhere in solving this. It will be league's job now!" 

Diana did not protest. They followed Bruce to the secret exit, into the store room and from there, took a detour to Alfred's bedroom and emerged into the hall. Bruce came out first, followed by Superman and then Diana. 

"What happened?" Hawk Girl questioned as she looked at Diana's weary face. She was still in Lisa's robe, so Green Lantern could not readily recognize her. May be he'd never have recognized her if Hawk Girl hadn't told him before persuading him to follow her to the Wayne manor. She eyed Bruce suspiciously, who looked stern and reciprocated her gaze. For a moment, she quivered, the gaze seemed familiar. Bruce quickly withdrew and stood with his back towards her. 

"Will anyone explain what's going on?" Green Lantern asked. 

"I want to know too!" sounded a shrill voice, followed by a red streak of light, or a lightning speed man. 

"How did you find us?" Hawk Girl frowned. 

"Hah! Thought you lost me ha? I was not going to fall for that same old underwater trick of GL's" Flash grinned. GL cursed under his breath. 

"Come on out, Jonn! I know you're here!" Diana cried weakly. And suddenly through the wall, the translucent green figure emerged. 

"Great! The entire Justice League Is here!" Bruce said exasperatedly, trying to sound as much like himself as possible.

"Well, Batz isn't here!" Flash remarked.

Diana and Superman tried hard not to look in the direction of Bruce as an impulse. Bruce let out a sigh and seated himself in the sofa, rubbing his eyes with his fingers, as though he had just woken up from sleep.

"How come you're here, Superman!" GL turned the attention towards the unexplained matter. They knew Diana would be there but weren't expecting Superman.

Superman did not answer; or rather he did not know how to answer. He walked towards Bruce and took a seat next to him. Bruce considered him for a while and then withdrew.

"Ok people! What's cooking?" Flash asked again.

"I will explain," volunteered Diana, as she knew that none of the other two would want to do it. She looked at Bruce but his eyes were fixed on the floor of the carpet, as though he was critically examining the Indian design on it. She realised she was not going to get any support from him, not that she expected any. 

Diana began. The others listened keenly as the plot deepened, occasionally shifting their gaze to Bruce, who refused to take his eyes off the carpet. Superman stood up in the middle of the story to join the rest of them, but no one took notice of that. Adding to Bruce's discomfort was the fact that Tim Drake had come out from his bed room and joined the group. Dick and Alfred were present too. 

When Diana finished with the line, "_I was the person behind the attacks on Bruce_" everyone was in the state of bewilderment. Even Superman seemed amused, although he had heard the story only a few minutes ago. Perhaps he thought, or he wished that he had heard it wrong, but Diana gave no scope for ambiguity this time. It was in the pure first person. 

"How could you, Diana?" Hawk Girl muttered. She saw a tiny drop of tear escape Diana's eye and refrained from making any further remark. 

"I don't believe you took such a bold step without consulting any of us!" Jonn remarked in a tone which lacked the necessary expression to carry the message forward with the intensity he meant. 

"Yeah!" GL nodded, "I mean what if Bruce Wayne files a suit against you? You have no way to defend yourself." His eyes drifted in Bruce's direction as he spoke. 

All of a sudden everyone's attention was on Bruce, for he was apparently the wronged person in the whole act, contrary to popular guess. Hawk Girl looked at him, with eyes filled with half sympathy and half expectation. Bruce rose from the sofa and his eyes and had to meet those of Hawk Girl again. 

"Don't worry, I won't!" he said weakly, and then turned to Diana, "Although I wish you hadn't done all that you have, I believe you had valid reason behind doing so. I guess the ways of all you super heroes have to be so subtle. I am no one to judge. Rest assured, this will be forgotten…as soon as possible, and I will not interfere in this mission in any manner that might prove derogatory." 

Bruce's words struck like a dagger in her heart, although others breathed out a sigh of relief. She turned away to hide her tears. Bruce remained indifferent, although his face showed more expression that it usually did. He shifted his eyes to Tim, who seemed to be filled with sympathy himself, and ordered him to go back to his room. Tim followed his guardian's order without raising a protest. Dick and Alfred turned to leave too. 

"So what do we do now?" Hawk Girl asked. 

"I say, let's call Batman!" Flash suggested. The others seemed to agree, except for Superman and Diana, who said nothing. 

"I'll get him online." GL offered. 

"Never mind!" Superman spoke suddenly, "he will not answer. He is busy right now?" 

"How do you know?" GL retorted, and pursued the task of establishing contact. There was no  
>answer. <p>

"I told you, I know!" Superman said grimly, "I'll call for a meeting tomorrow and ask him to join. I will apprise him of the situation, of course, so that Diana does not have to reiterate the whole thing. We'll decide on what action to take. But for now, I think we should leave Mr Wayne alone. We have troubled him enough for a day." 

Bruce did not budge, although the expected reaction would be to brush off the inconvenience as a minor one. But he knew it wasn't, and so did everyone. So, there was no point making that statement. 

"Alfred will…" he realised that Alfred had retired to his bed room. "I will see you to the door. Good night!" 

It wasn't long before Bruce was all alone again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chap 21**

It wasn't long before Bruce was all alone again. 

"Come on Diana, he's here!" 

A cry from Hawk Girl startled her, brought her back into the present. She hadn't slept the whole night, or the part of which was remaining after she came back to watch tower. She was sure he didn't sleep either, although it wouldn't make much difference to him. Ever since she came back, she hadn't been able to look at the others in the eye, especially Superman. She had been involved in this plot for three months now, but the thought that she was doing something wrong sprang up only the last night. She did not imagine that breaking a person's heart would be so painful, especially when the person turns out to be someone who you…. 

"Diana! You in there?" Hawk girl knocked at her door. She realized that she had to open the door. She let go off the last string of thought and got to her feet. She was dressed casually, but the change of costume did not take long. 

Batman was apprised of the situation already, by Superman as per the leaguers, but little did they know that he had heard that twice only last night. Batman seemed to be composed; his face grave as usual. They were in the meeting room, with a similar arrangement volunteered by the others before he arrived. He sat silently, his arms folded against his chest and his head bent, as though considering the whole situation. He raised his head as the door opened and Hawk Girl entered followed by Diana. Hawk Girl quickly took a chair between Lantern and Jonn and Diana had no choice but to take the one between Batman and Flash. She stirred uneasily, but Batman took no notice of it, or at least he pretended not to have taken notice. Superman was sitting directly opposite to him, his face graver than usual. He did not offer to begin the meeting. 

"If your secret was maintained," Batman spoke in a carefully cultivated voice showing no undue concern, "how would you go about your plan?"

Diana gulped. She had trouble dismissing the fact that it was actually Bruce Wayne in cape and cowl asking that question. But she was not to arouse any suspicion. She collated her thoughts and spoke. 

"I never told you the entire plan!" she paused and looked around at the puzzled leaguers. _Can it be worse?_

"Pray tell me then!" Batman said calmly. 

"Mark doesn't know that Lisa is alive. All he knows is that someone is behind him. My attacks on y…" Batman lifted an eye brow and Diana bit her tongue. Fortunately, the others hadn't noticed the blooper. 

"My attacks were orchestrated in such a way that they happened when Mark was on scene, in some sense. I had contacted him the day before the first attack. I did not reveal my identity nor used Lisa's. But I tried to imitate her tone as far as possible. He did take me for Lisa. When the blast occurred for the first time, I had mistaken Bruce's car for Mark's, as both of them had come in the same car. The blast was not intended to hurt anyone though; the bomb was detonated only when everyone was at a sufficiently large distance from the car, and the league was present too. Mark saw what happened…" 

"Wait!" Superman stopped her. "If you had detonated the bomb manually, as I understand, why didn't react when Alfred was in danger. Why did you let Bruce take the shot?" 

"It never came to my mind, Superman!" she said, "I was observing Mark all the time, and did not notice the impending danger. However when I realised that Bruce had been injured, I made no further delay." 

"Fair enough!" Batman interjected without allowing any further questions. Diana continued. 

"Thus the attack was not intended to be on Bruce Wayne, but it diverted everyone's attention to him, while only Mark knew it was meant for him." 

"And the second time? There was a similar blast last night, I presume." Batman asked. 

"Mark had followed Bruce to Lisa's apartment. The time the blast occurred, Mark had aimed a gun at Lisa from the roof of the apartments opposite to her own." She explained. 

"And you saw that?" Batman frowned. He knew what she was doing when the blast actually occurred. 

"I did." Diana replied confidently. 

"How did you plant a bomb in Bruce's car? And how did you detonate it?" he asked again. 

"I did when I went with him to the Christmas party. And detonation, well, my watch was the detonator." 

Batman recollected her wearing a watch. He thought it was an odd time to have a watch on one's wrist, but he had better things to worry about. Also he realised how easily it could've been deduced that she planted the bomb during their drive, for the right door of the car was more damaged than the left one, although the difference was subtle. She had sat to his right that day, and must've planted it under her own seat. 

Diana continued. 

"Bruce was escorted away by Commissioner Gordon. After the crowd had dispersed, I hurried back to the apartment. I must say, I imagined Mark to be there, but he wasn't. I quickly changed to my costume and raided the opposite apartments. But he wasn't to be found. I thought it would be wise to follow Bruce, with a little hope I would run into Mark. But I didn't. I couldn't understand how he had escaped." 

"And you went into the Wayne manor expecting what?" Batman enquired. 

"Nothing! Actually he was getting his hopes up on me. He had even instructed Commissioner Gordon not to bother me with the investigation. And I knew he was innocent, my initial premise was wrong. I thought…I wanted to tell him everything, and…I did." 

She sat with her palms folded in her lap, and her eyes fixed on them. 

"You didn't tell what you would do if your secret wasn't out." Batman reminded her. 

"I was going to call up to Mark and blackmail him again. And if he didn't yield…" 

"The cycle would go on." Batman completed her line. 

"But I'm sure it cannot be an infinite cycle." Diana said. 

"I see that. But you see the flaw in your plan, don't you?" he pointed out. She nodded. 

Superman couldn't believe that Batman did not raise the obvious point, which had been nagging him since last night. 

"Ah! For God's sake, we're forgetting the obvious. What on earth do you want to blackmail him into? If he is associated with the scam and with the murder of your sister, then why don't you just file a case against him? You said you found a picture or something in your sister's hands and she had said you something. Wouldn't that suffice to put him behind the bars for the rest of his life? Why did you go through the rigmarole of unnecessary events, putting your own reputation at stake? How could you commit something which would be considered a sin, as per your customs and a breach of law against ours? Just what were you thinking, Diana? And where did you get the bombs from? _**Just what has come upon you! You could've become an assassin. You are no better off than a Super villain, Diana!**_" Superman burst out, his eyes red and intense. 

Diana drew in a deep breath. She couldn't face him, she had hurt him. She had hurt everyone, the trust they laid upon her. She knew she had her reasons. But would they understand? Batman hadn't questioned her of the fact. Did it not occur to him? Or did he know? It wasn't possible for him to know, and it wasn't likely that it had not occurred to him. Then why didn't he raise the point himself? Why did he empathize with her and point out the flaw in her current plan, but did not suggest an alternate one? 

Whatever it was, she realized that there was no point in hiding now.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I have used them in the story which is entirely a product of my own imagination. However the characters names Mark Smith, Amelia Smith and Gregory Smith are my own creations as a part of the story and do not refer to any person, living or dead

**Chap 22**

Diana tried hard not to get emotional. 

"It's not easy as you say, Superman, for the main substance which holds the case is missing. The evidence, I do not possess the evidence that the Smiths are responsible for the metropolis general scandal. My sister had it, but - it was taken away…" 

"By Mark?" Batman questioned. 

"Yes!" she answered. 

Superman was reluctant to speak, and Batman had asked his question. Someone else had to take the initiative to carry on the conversation, and GL captured the opportunity perfectly. 

"Yet he killed your sister, there is no point denying that!" he made his point. 

Diana remained silent, as though his remark pained her. Batman did not offer to pursue the line either, for he looked to be lost in his own world. It was left for GL's exploration. 

"We can prove that he killed your sister, and from there, we can backtrack to the hospital scandal," he suggested. 

"And how do you propose to do that?" Hawk Girl questioned. 

"I need a picture of your sister." Batman spoke abruptly. 

"You s… I mean you can find it on the Internet, with the news article about her murder." Diana replied hastily. Batman narrowed his eyes and returned to his own world of investigation after saying, "Carry on, GL!" 

Hawk Girl's question was still in the air - _how do you propose to do that?_

"I am sure we can find some evidence in her apartment!" GL suggested. 

"But the woman had been dead for three months. Don't you think it is impractical to try to raid her apartment for evidence now?" Hawk Girl pointed. 

"Perhaps Superman and I can find something they had missed," Jonn suggested, "with our gifted perceptions." He turned to Superman, who still didn't look interested. 

Superman grew restless. 

"I don't think I can help here in anyway. I would rather not want to get involved in this business. I'm sure the league can do better without a reluctant player. I'm off!" 

Saying so, he shot one last unpalatable glance at Diana and rose to leave. 

"Wait!" Batman interjected. Superman frowned. 

"You won't talk me into this, batman!" he said gravely. 

"Neither do I intend to. In fact I intend to follow you. I don't think there is anything I can do either. You guys can go ahead and do all that you can to solve this case." He rose too. 

"Wait! I admit you are the master detective; you don't have to get so cranky. Tell us how to proceed." GL said, exasperated. 

"No, GL, I really don't have anything to say. In the light of the events, I think it is better to follow your line of thought. And I encourage you to do that. Adding to what Superman said, the league can do without disinterested and clueless players." He turned to Diana and spoke almost apologetically, "I am sorry I can do nothing to help you out!" 

He left without another word, and Superman found himself following him. As they left the conference room, Diana sighed sadly. 

"I am sure they're angry with me. I bet you are too," she said, turning to others. 

"No Diana!" Hawk Girl replied, almost immediately, "We know that you had your reason in doing what you had done, and none of us can even for a moment, believe that you would harm anyone on purpose. We're with you in this, and we'll get you out of it!" she smiled genially, and Diana managed to smile weakly. 

GL interjected. "What I don't understand is - why is Batman so cranky? I mean I understand that Superman is mad at you for all that you've done, and he has right to be, for he is a man who is particularly concerned with the means of achieving an end being acceptable by law. But Batman never shies away from resorting to any unlawful means to achieve his end, provided that the end is a right one. I thought he actually approved of your methods, till Superman raised an objection." 

"I think he said he can do nothing to solve the case!" Flash remarked. 

"And what does that mean?" GL pointed. "Does he consider himself incapable of solving the case? – I think it is highly unlikely for he is the World's greatest detective. Then does it mean that he cannot do anything because doing something which has to be done would hurt his morality – again a far-fetched reasoning, for as I said, he does not worry about the means. That only leaves one possibility that he does not want to get involved, like Superman." 

"And why do you suppose he asked for the picture?" Hawk Girl questioned. 

"Did you read his mind, Jonn?" GL asked. 

"In fact I did. But he cleverly blew me off track by conjuring up a mental image of his choice, thus hiding his true motive." Jonn replied. 

"Do you think he does not want us to know his line of thought?" Flash asked. 

"Well I don't see a reason why it should be kept a secret, from us." GL remarked. 

"Well he might not completely trust us. I don't think he does!" Flash said. 

Hawk Girl interrupted the conversation. "Let's forget about him, and Superman for a while. If they are not interested, then let them not be. If Batman is onto something which he does not want us to know, then it is up to him. We are not going to sit here idle. Diana! We will visit your sister's apartment." 

Diana simply nodded. 

GL summarised "All right, it is settled then. We're going to Lisa's…or whatever her name is…apartment, now! We'll see what we can find there. And then, we'll keep an eye on the Smiths." 

"I will do that!" Diana offered. 

"No, not you! You see your plan hasn't worked, and the chances are that Mark might know you by face already. We'll think of something more subtle. But for now, let's go to Metropolis." 

GL rose, and the others followed him. Diana rose too, although she seemed not entirely convinced. 

"And why did you withdraw?" Superman asked. 

Batman had offered him a lift to Metropolis, for the first time. Superman could only guess that he wished to talk to him. They had just entered the earth's atmosphere, and were flying over the Atlantic. 

Batman did not reply. His eyes were fixed on the controls. Superman reiterated. 

"Why did you withdraw?" 

"I think I am not required to be on the case, Clarke! And I intend to detach myself from this too." He said, finally. 

"And you expect me to believe that?" Superman frowned. 

"Believe what you want! But if the case is so straight as it looks to be, then I hardly find it necessary to waste my time on it." He took a sharp turn, avoiding a cliff. 

"You are being hard on her, aren't you?" Superman spoke, as he recovered from the sudden change in acceleration. 

"For all that she'd done, I don't think it will be unjust on my part if I am," he muttered. 

"I don't believe _you_ of all can do it?" Superman allowed a smile. 

"Don't you think I am human enough to do it?" Batman retorted. 

Superman couldn't help but chuckle. He was losing some of the seriousness as the focus shifted from Winder Woman to Batman. 

"Tell you the truth, I never thought of you as one." 

"Then what do you think I am?" Batman's mouth twitched a bit. 

"A humaniform robot would be my best guess," Superman said, as he leaned forward to see the change in his expression. 

Batman remained grave for a while, and then, just as Superman leaned back disappointed, he muttered… 

"_Bruce Wayne really made it off the cliff this time_"


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in this story are the property of **Dc Comics** and **Warner Bros.** I have used them in this story which is entirely a product of my own imagination.

**Chap 23**

Superman knew it was inappropriate to speak anymore. Silence prevailed for a long time between the two. Superman looked out of the plane absent mindedly while Batman gave an undue amount of attention to his flight. Suddenly Superman realized something was wrong.

"We are flying to Gotham!" he said.

"I am aware of that." Batman replied calmly.

"You want me to get to Metropolis on my own? What was the point of offering me a lift? You could've saved me a lot of time!" he protested.

"We've got some things to discuss, Superman!" Batman replied, taking a sharp turn.

"About what?" he asked.

"The case, of course!" Batman replied.

"I beg your pardon!"

"_**The case**_, Superman! The case in hand."

"Ok…" Superman said sharply, "Either I've heard you wrong or you have lost your mind! I believe the second one holds here. What part of _I am not interested_ do you not understand?"

"And why are you not interested?" Batman questioned.

Superman fixed his gaze on him for a while, and then said, "I have said it once. But if I need to humor you again, then listen - _I don't approve of her methods to accomplish… whatever she intends to accomplish._ To me, the case is plain and simple. Get hold of that Mark guy and spank him until he burts out everything. That is the evidence we require and he'll be behind the bars in no time! For some reason, she doesn't want to follow that _line of investigation_. Her actions are unjustifiable on any perceivable grounds – and you know what, it is still blur to me as to why and where Bruce Wayne fits into this." Superman paused, waiting for the other to respond.

"I understand your point, Superman! You are obviously _pissed off_, for you thought she'd be like you, but it turns out she thinks more like me!" Batman remarked.

Superman's eyes widened. That certainly was uncalled for. "What are you driving at, Bruce? You see sense in all that!"

Batman remained silent.

"Very well, then! Care to explain why you left the discussion then, if you made sense out of all that! I'm sure they can use some inputs from you - _The man who jumped off the cliff_!"

Superman regretted making that remark almost immediately. But batman looked unperturbed. He let out a small sigh and said, "You were right, Clarke! I let my emotions take over, and I couldn't stand her presence! Now I realize, it was a big mistake! I should've pursued the matter further yesterday, and I didn't, thanks to all the emotional drama created around the point that she betrayed me. I don't want to repeat that mistake."

"And you realized that - when?" Superman mocked.

batman did not respond.

"Then fly back to watch tower! Why to Gotham, and why take me with you?" Superman asked.

"No, let them do what they plan to do! If I go there, I will be wasting my time with them." he said.

"Then why don't you ask them not to waste their time on that?" Superman asked.

"I cannot say that! If anyone has to take a call, it's Diana! Let her decide if a course of action is worth taking. I don't want either of us to influence her actions."

Superman sighed in frustration, "I hope you realize, you sound as stupid as Diana did!"

"It'll all be cleared, Clarke! You think she's stupid, I think she's cryptic! We'll soon find out what she actually is, and what is it that is _actually_ bothering her."

"I don't mind being on the same page as you, Bruce! Care to explain!"

"That's what I intend to do, Clarke!" Batman said as he lowered the jet through a tunnel and prepared for landing.s


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in this story are the property of Dc Comics and Warner Bros. I have used them in this story which is entirely a product of my own imagination.**

**Chap 24**

In the bat-cave, while the two enter, Nightwing looked terribly busy, crunching something on the bat-computer.

"Any luck, Nightwing?" batman's voice startled him and he almost fell back from the chair.

"You are late!" Nightwing complained as he steadied himself, "You said you wouldn't take more than an hour. It's almost lunch time now!"

"You didn't answer my question!" Batman remarked.

Nightwing smiled a little as he turned around to face them, "Now you see how much incoherent remarks piss people off!"

"To the point, kid!" batman demanded.

"Don't call me like that!" Nightwing shrieked, and then simmered down when he became aware of Superman's presence. "Umm"

"Never mind, Nightwing! I'm used to this too!" Superman said in an assuring tone.

"You are riding on my patience!" Batman said as he approached the computer.

"Ahem… allright!" Nightwing stood up with a jerk blocking Batman's vision and nervously pressed some keys, "I have…you know…done as you said. I found out more about Lisa, and it turns out there is nothing more than what we know about her."

Superman frowned. "Dick, are you in your senses? Your sentence formation…"

He has been playing Mario on the computer again!" Batman said calmly. Nightwing went pale. _Goddamn it, he knows!_ Superman tried hard to suppress his smile.

"Now, Nightwing! What have you got? Or let me put it this way, what did you accomplish?" Batman raised his eye brow at him.

"All right! Let me start from the beginning. I searched every possible database for information on Lisa. It turns out that there is nothing to her except that fact that she is a PTA for women and she went out with Mark, and of course, that she was found dead." Dick shrugged.

Batman took a tangential direction from the computer and walked thoughtfully. He removed his mask in the process.

"Seems like you are unable to bear the weight of your secret identity anymore?" Superman said, as soon as he spotted Batman's gesture.

"I am unable to bear the heat, Superman!" Bruce muttered, looking at Dick.

"Ah, of course, the heat! I…I must've forgotten to turn off the room heater!" Dick shrugged nervously.

"Never mind that! To the point, now!" Bruce said, loosening his collar, "What about her Passport, her SSN, her Visa and work permit?"

"Well surprisingly, no data on them!" dick said.

"I don't think that is no surprise, is it! Diana didn't possess any of them!" Superman remarked.

"Of course! The Government honored her with those emenities!" Dick said.

"I know that, Dick! But, I really don't understand how she could manage for what…three months…without any identity proof!" Bruce said.

"That shouldn't be our concern for now!" Superman reminded.

"But that is point worth noticing. Anyways, you say, there is nothing more that exists which we donot know!" Bruce turned to Dick.

"Nothing on the records, at least!" Dick shrugged.

Bruce made his way to the chair and sat down, his palm against his forehead.

"Listen, Bruce! What are we trying to establish here?" Superman asked, frustrated.

"Just looking at every possibility, Clarke! Just gimme a sec!" Bruce waved to him. He furiously pulled at his collar and disengaged the cape.

"You better turn off that heater before he takes off his shirt!" Superman whispered to Dick. Dick giggled.

"Dick! I forgot to ask! Where did you get the news paper clipping you showed me on that day?" Bruce spoke suddenly and the giggle ceased.

"Well it was on the Internet!" Dick said.

"Of course, it was _on the Internet_, Dick, but…hey! Speaking of the news paper, How come you didn't know anything about this Clarke?" Bruce turned to Superman.

"Well, I don't know! May be I was off duty that day!" he shrugged, but Bruce still had his gaze fixed on him.

"I'm sure Perry would know about it, I can ask him!" Superman offered.

"Even better idea! Dick, check the Daily planet for the same day that clipping appeared."

Dick typed furiously and within no time, the paper was on the screen.

"We are seeing the front page now! No mention of this affair!" Dick began to give the commentary.

"Why don't you just search the paper for keywords, like Lisa!" Superman suggested.

"Don't bother! Let's go page by page! I'm sure we have enough time." Bruce said, turning to the next page.

It didn't take more than 15 minutes to thouroughly examine the news paper.

"That's strange!" Superman frowned, "How come such an affair never made it to the paper!"

"That brings us to our question. Dick! What was that paper you saw the news in?" Bruce asked again.

"I don't know! Just gimme a sec!" he said and his fingers moved on the key board with blazing speed. That newspaper clipping was back on the screen.

"I remember it was larger when I first saw it!" Superman remarked, struvk by the actual size of the report which was positioned in the bottom right corner of the newspaper, in a small rectangle.

"Well I had zoomed it for better visibility!" Dick said.

"And I was foolish enough not to be aware of it!" Bruce snapped.

"Aware of what?" Dick asked.

"Look at this!" Bruce said, pointing to the top left corner of the page.

"Goddamn it!" Dick widened his eyes, "_**Classifides**_"

"Woah! Hardly a place for such news. Such discrimination!" Superman shook his head, "Wonder what the paper is!"

" That is another point! The paper name is _Your voice_" Bruce pointed out to the top right corner.

"Never heard of it!" Dick remarked.

"It covers local news! Perhaps the least popular of all the newspapers in Metropolis." Superman said.

"No wonder!" Dick remarked, "With such editor who doesn't know the difference between…"

"No..no…Dick! We can't jump to conclusion! And there is something else, about the picture!" Bruce interrupted.

"What's with the picture?" Superman asked.

"Remember the picture of Lisa and Mark we were shown!"

"Of course!" Superman replied.

"Well, look at this picture. Seeing the face of this lady, I imagined her to be 5'2'' tall at max. But she turned out to be nearly six feet tall!"

"So?" Superman frowned.

"I was too preoccupied to notice this difference before!"

"Bruce! You don't suggest that your guess precedes the actual fact that she is six feet tall!"

"I don't say that! But there is a chance. If my hunch is right, then this girl is not Lisa, I mean, Diana's sister."

"Well, Bruce! The faces match…"Superman began, but realized that he was unsure himself. The face in the picture with mark wasn't visible. She was half covered by Mark.

"I want you to do some research for me! First of all, meet the editor of this paper and find out about this edition. Then cross check the details of Lisa. Meet me here tomorrow with your results."

"And what will you do?" Superman asked.

"I have a hunch!" Bruce replied.

"Not fair, Bruce! I thought we were in it together!" Superman protested.

"I'm going to check on Mark, something which we should've done!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in this story belong to **DC comics** and **Warner Bros**. I have used them in this story which is a product of my own imagination

Any other names and characters created in this story do not have any resemblance with the original persons or characters, if they exist.

**Chap 25**

In the meantime…

_**Lisa's apartment**_

Flash was the first to enter the apartment once GL figured out the right key make for the door. Hawk Girl suggested that they should break open the doors, but for obvious reasons, they decided against it.

"Nope…nothing…no use…nothing….none…naah!" Flash commented as he swiftly covered the place in one go. The others paused momentarily and then took to their own plan of action. GL flooded his work area with the aura of his ring to catch even the subtlest clue. Hawk Girl, on the other hand, did not prefer to show what she believed as _unnecessary sophistication_ in her methods. She felt free to move the furniture around, break open the closets and even smash a cookie jar containing unusually fresh cookies.

"Cookies! One for me!" Flash almost pulled one away from her nose as she tried to smell them. He gobbled it and let out a satisfied belch. "_Yummy_"

"Those were her favorite!" Diana remarked. She was at her wardrobe.

Hawk Girl narrowed her eyes in disgust "_Filthy!_"

"Nope, not filthy! Fresh!" Flash corrected her.

For some reason, that charade seemed to attract more attention than it would've deserve d under ordinary circumstances.

"Give me one!" GL let out his hand.

"Comm'on John! You too!" Hawk Girl shook her head in disapproval.

"It's not about that! Just give me one!" GL demanded. He regretted raising his voice almost instantly, as Hawk Girl frowned. But she handed him the cookie.

"Strange!" GL said as he sniffed it, and then took a bite. "Unusually fresh!"

Diana almost ran to GL. "What about it?"

"You said that no one has lived in this house for three months. Yet, these cookies seem too fresh to be three months old, or older." GL explained as he handed the cookie to her.

Diana sniffed it too, and took a bite at an area significantly away from GL' s bite. She nodded in approval.

"Jonn, can you tell us how old these are, exactly?" GL called up to Jonn who had made his way straight to the bed room.

"May be! But look at this first," he said, pointing to the screen of an ordinary desktop.

The others made their way to Jonn. Flash, who was about to put another cookie in his mouth, dropped it on his way to Jonn.

"Why, that's Mark Smith!" GL remarked, "A Mark Smith wall paper!"

"Wow Di! Your sis was head over heels in love with Marky!" Flash commented. Diana shot a gaze at him, and he simmered down.

"That's not the only thing! Firstly, I'm surprised she owned a computer!" Jonn said.

"I believe it was a gift from Mark!" hawk girl said, pointing to the etching on the key board. It read _From Mark_

"Well, I'll buy that! Now, look at this folder! It contains about a thousand pictures of Mark, most of them repeated." He opened the folder to show its contents.

"Someone had given an explanation to this!" Flash cooed. This time, Diana didn't respond. She looked a bit shocked.

"Also there is a folder which has been encrypted. I don't presume decryption should be a hard task. Nut look at its properties. It has been last edited 3 days ago!" Jonn added.

"What do you suggest, Jonn?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Nothing as of now! But I believe this is the only worthy evidence I can perceive of , in this entire house." Jonn said.

"May be we should take it back to watch tower!" GL suggested.

"What about the cookie thing?" Flash reminded.

"Ah, of course! Jonn, what do you say, how old this cookie can be?" GL asked, handing him the twice bitten cookie he took back from Diana.

Jonn seemed to look _into_ it. The he sniffed and took a bite too.

"It's about 8 days old!" Jonn concluded.

"You know what this means!" GL raised his eye brows. Diana looked from one to another in anticipation.

"Someone must be living here! Or maybe someone is occasionally visiting this place, and using this computer," Hawk Girl said thoughtfully.

"And eating up cookies!" Flash added. Hawk girl frowned at him.

"No…no…I think that's important. The fact that the trespasser put the cookies in the jar suggests that he/she is actually spending a considerable amount of time here!" GL said.

"Hey, we can get some finger prints from the cookie jar and the computer!" Flash suggested.

"Terrific Flash!" GL nodded in approval and went back into the living room to scan the remnants of the jar. Jonn looked for fingerprints on the keyboard.

"No luck!" GL came back, shaking his head, "I see the prints of ten fingers on the broken glass, formed at almost the same time, and bet they are hawk Girl's"

"I can see the pressure applied on the keys, but no fingerprints here either!" Jnn said, as the yellowish glow in his eyes faded.

"I see our adversary did not want to leave a trace. He/she must be wearing gloves" Hawk Girl said.

"But what I don't understand is, if the evidence is already with Mark, then what else can someone be searching for, here?" GL said thoughtfully.

"May be they suspect something is in the computer, may be that encrypted folder!" Flash suggested.

"No, Flash! The folder has been last modified three days ago. And now I'm seeing the entire log of this folder and I see this has been modified more than a hundred times in the last three months. Coincidentally, this folder was created exactly one day after Lisa was murdered. So, obviously Lisa didn't create it! It must be someone else, and that someone else must be around something else that we either do not know, or are missing!" Jonn said.

"When you say modified, Jonn, does it mean its contents were written into?" Diana asked, breaking her long silence.

"Yes, most of the time!" Jonn nodded. "It may also be deletion of files or creation of new files. We will come to know once break the encryption code of this folder. But there is no reason why we shouldn't assume that someone has been fiddling with your sister's computer."

Just then, the clicking sound of the door knob is heard. Someone was trying to open to the door which was latched from inside. The clicking was replaced by furious knock and a hoarse voice - "Who's in there!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in this story belong to **DC comics** and **Warner Bros**. I have used them in this story which is a product of my own imagination

Any other names and characters created in this story do not have any resemblance with the original persons or characters, if they exist.

**Chap 26**

GL signaled everyone to take cover while he slowly made his way to the door and unlatched it. He kept his guard ready, just in case.

Just as the figure entered, GL jumped onto it. The figure growled in pain while the rest of them came out of their hiding.

"Get away from me…you crazy man!" the hoarse voice sounded again. GL took a look at the figure he was lying on. It was woman, an overweight house maid. GL got up with a jerk.

The woman got to her feet and panted heavily. She took out an inhaler and drew in furiously, while her face flushed red.

"You son of a rat! You pathetic excuse for a human being! You…you…" she charged at GL, who withdrew in horror.

"Stop, stop!" Diana came to the rescue and held her hand.

"Who are you?" Diana demanded.

The woman simmered down and panted. She drew a few quick breathes of her inhaler again and spoke, "I am the maid, the house maid! I am supposed to be here, and you are not supposed to be here! And _he_ is not supposed to be here at all, you understand, _bimbo!_"

Diana's face flushed red. "Take back your word, sister!" she demaded.

"I'm no sister of yours! And I'm not afraid of ya!" the maid retorted.

"Easy, easy now! We are the justice League!" Hawk Girl interjected. She released the maid from Diana's clutches and helped her to a chair. The maid sat down, breathing heavily,and muttered, "Bunch of freaks, that's what you are!". Her eyes fell on the broken jar.

"And who broke that! Tell me its _him_" she pointed to GL and began to raise again.

"No it wasn't him! Now stop it! We need to talk!" Hawk Girl ordered.

The maid seemed to simmer down and listen to her. Hawk Girl began slowly. "What is your name?"

"Ma name is Berta."

"Ok, and what are you doing here?"

"What do you suppose? Chores!" she said indignantly.

Hawk Girl breathed out, as if draining out her anger. "Do you realize that no one lives here?"

"Yeah, of course I do! Some _bimbo_ killed herself here and now no one wants to move into this house!"

Diana clenched her fists, but Hawk Girl signaled her to stay away.

"Then why do you do the chores here?"

"The master wants his house clean. He is not uncivilized, like that _bimbo_ who lived here. So I come in, morning and evening, to clean the house and toilets. Can't you see my broom?" she pointed to a bucket with three different brooms in it.

"I see it, thank you! But who is this Master? Is it Mark Smith?"

"Who's Mark Smith? I aint know no Mark Smith. His name is Mr. Touser, although many people call him Trouser, ha ha" she giggled, "but nice guy he is. Pays me $300 every month just to clean up this place!"

"Ok, that's strange!" Hawk Girl muttered.

"Have you used this computer anytime?" Jonn asked, as he came out of the bed room.

Berta seemed to be in shock for a while, seeing a green skinned alien, but soon recovered. "I don't touch anything here! I didn't touch that contraption either."

"What about the cookie jar?" Flash asked.

"I brought some cookies with me, three days ago. I put them in the jar so that I can eat them while I work. I get really hungry after all this, and I thought it won't hurt to use the cookie jar after all!"

"Ok, Berta! Where does this Mr. trouser….I mean Touser live?" Hawk Girl asked.

"He lives in a duplex, near the shopping mall…ya know…same street as that Daily Planet news paper. Why do you ask?"

"It's a league business!" Hawk Girl said sharply.

"I'm in no trouble, am I?" Berta seemed to understand that there was something wrong, finally!

"No, you are not, unless you're hiding something…in which case, we'll find out!" Hawk Girl said.

"I aint hiding anything. I've got kids, spare me!" she almost begged.

"Don't worry about it, Berta! And don't tell it to anyone, not even to your boss, coz if you do, you will be in some serious trouble!" Hawk girl warned.

"I give you my word. I aint gonna say noithing to no one!" Berta shivered.

"Ok, then! Go ahead! We're done here!" she looked at the others and they took it as a cue to leave.

"And, I'm sorry about that!" GL said, as he closed the door behind them.

"And they say I'm crazy!" Berta mumbled after ensuring that they were gone.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in this story belong to **DC comics** and **Warner Bros**. I have used them in this story which is a product of my own imagination

Any other names and characters created in this story do not have any resemblance with the original persons or characters, if they exist.

**Chap 27**

_Your Voice Office – Metropolis_

"! That is a pleasant surprise I must say!" a middle aged man, with too conspicuous efforts to hide his age, greeted Clarke as he made his way into the editor's cabin.

"Of course, Mr. Powell! It's been a long time!" Clarke nodded and smiled with all the warmth he thought was essential so as not to arouse suspicion.

"Yeah! I'm glad you remembered our little encounter at Lex Luthor's annual party. I don't see you there anymore!", Mr. Powell returned the smile, "Ah, please take a seat! And call me Jerry! I love being called with my first name."

"Thanks, Jerry!" Clarke said, as he took the chair across Jerry's. For a moment he did not know how to begin, and an awkward silence filled the room, as the pasted smiles on the both the men prevailed.

"Umm…I…"Clarke began as he realized the need to speak something.

"So, you are under a new boss now, ha?" Jerry remarked, raising his eye brows.

"I beg your pardon!" Clarke frowned.

"I don't see you with Luthor anymore! I see you've got a new boss. Wayne – isn't that the name?"

"Well, yes, but that happened two years ago!" Clarke said, "It's Mr. Bruce Wayne."

"Yeah, yeah! The Gotham billionaire!" Jerry nodded, "I am sorry for you people!"

"For what?" Clarke frowned, disapproval clear in his tone.

"Ah, comm'on Clarke!" Jerry let out a chuckle, "Don't tell me that this Wayne guy is running you people better than the most revered entrepreneur in the world! I mean…Wayne…really!"

Clarke began to grow irritated by Jerry's disposition. He knew that Jerry was simply throwing pebbles, hoping to hit the right spot. Jerry had been behind Clarke ever since they met at Lex's party few years ago, and had offered to pay him double that of what he earned at Daily Planet is he joined him. As lucrative as the offer was, Clarke did not even show a hint of interest and kept avoiding Jerry. Needless to say he wasn't looking forward to this confrontation. Clarke wanted to _emphasize_ that Luthor was anything but _revered_, and they were more than happy to get rid of him. But he somehow managed to stay quiet.

"Well, well, what can we say," Jerry continued, encouraged by Clarke's silence, "I guess all good things must come to an end someday!"

"Jerry, I came here for…" Clarke started, desperate to end his monologue.

"I won't be too presumptuous, although I will commend you on making the right choice!" Jerry smiled.

"Jerry, I really wasn't intending to meet you. Your receptionist escorted me to your cabin even before I said anything!" Clarke brought in the intended exasperation into his tone, and Jerry's face seemed to have grown colorless. Clarke bore his stern expression, while in the heart of hearts, he celebrated his triumph.

Jerry cleared his throat and continued, "So, what brings you here, my friend." The remark was everything but friendly.

Clarke paused for a while to frame his thoughts into a sentence, and then began, "I need to give an ad in your classifieds."

Jerry forced a short laugh, "Why, did _your_ paper refuse to put this?"

Clarke did not feel the necessity to humor the old man. "I want to sell my two year old car and I'm looking for the best bargain I can make! I think you see the reason why I approached _your paper_. Your paper caters to just the kind of prospective buyers."

Jerry did not know if it was a compliment or a comment, although the last line would've made a compliment if it wasn't for the marked sarcasm in Clarke's tone.

"Very well, I think we can get you the _right kind _of buyers" Jerry returned the aspersion.

"Fine, then! I think I should leave now," Clarke rose, but Jerry did not want to indulge into the courtesy of showing his guest out. Clarke opened the door and stepped out of the cabin, but looked hesistant to leave. He turned around and said, "I just hope you won't make a front page headline out of my ad."

Jerry frowned and clenched his fists. That was totally uncalled for.

"Why the hell would I do that?" he scowled.

Clarke kept his calm. Now he was on the right track. "Well, you seem to have the habit of putting the front page news into classifieds. So, I thought I should make sure you don't do it the other way round!"

Jerry stood up with a jerk. "That is a baseless accusation!"

"Oh, yeah!" Clarke gave an impish smile. "Three months ago, you somehow got hold of the hottest murder case in the town, and put it under the classifieds! Remember?"

Jerry was taken aback and gaped at Clarke. Clarke slowly made his way back into the cabin, and before Jerry knew what was going on, Clarke was back in his chair.

"How…how do you know?" Jerry managed to speak.

"Well, I ran across a copy of it, a few days ago!" Clarke said, casually.

"Impossible! No copies of that exist. No copies of that ever existed!" Jerry protested.

This time, it was Clarke's turn to be taken aback, although he managed to hide his astonishment. "Really!"

"Clarke, I am not kidding! I had seen the mistake and stopped the circulation immediately! That day, there was no paper which went out of the press." Jerry said.

Clarke seemed to consider that. He realized that they had not seen the actual paper in print, but just an online copy of it.

"May be an online copy then!" Clarke said.

Jerry dropped to his chair and slapped his palm against his forehead. "We don't do online circulation! Although we maintain soft copies of that day's final print in our computers."

"Probably it was leaked then," Clarke teased, although he was actually gripped with anticipation. "We'll never know! By the way, why on earth did that go up to the print?"

"That's none of your business!" Jerry snapped, almost immediately. But Clarke wouldn't give up.

"Never mind! None of my business!" he shrugged, but fixed his eyes on Jerry, who squirmed.

"All right, I don't think it can hurt anymore. I'm sure the people in your office already know about it!" Jerry said weakly, rubbing the perspiration off his forehead.

"Nope! No one does! It's just that I came across one by chance!" Clarke said, reassuringly.

"Well, you must understand, that it was a mistake, and was rectified!" Jerry began, and looked at Clarke for expression. Clarke did not show the sign of giving up.

"Do I have your word that you will not leak this?" Jerry asked.

"I don't need to give you a word. And I don't need to know anything." Clarke said.

"Ah, gimme a break!" Jerry shouted, "I know what you're here for!"

"Well, enlighten me then!" Clarke shrugged, "All I know is that I want my ad in your paper, and a buyer for my car!"

"All right, all right! I'll tell you!" Jerry nodded furiously, beads of perspiration flew off his forehead. Clarke pretended to dodge them.

"One day, a lady walked in with an ad. She offered to pay almost double the price if we reserved a particular spot for her ad. The editor obliged without consulting me - although there was technically no need to consult me, customers can have their preferences regarding the placement of the ad. Anyways, the ad was about a missing dog, so we assumed she should be a rich girl, for who'd care about a missing dog! The editor had read the piece of paper she handed to him and it was passed. And then all of a sudden, when the print came up the next day, it showed some insane case of a suicide. We stopped the circulation immediately, and the editor who passed that was suspended eventually." Jerry completed with a difficulty, intermittently gulping hard.

Clarke considered the matter for a while. Jerry seemed to be telling the truth. But on the back of his mind, he doubted if it was the complete story. The only way he could get more information was to interrogate the suspended editor.

"Hmmm…well that must be an editor with one heck of an eye sight! I bet he cannot see at all without his glasses." Clarke remarked casually.

"Hell, no!" Jerry protested immediately, "Our hiring policies are very rigid, we never can take in such people. Contrary to your opinion, he was a young chap, a new hire, about 30 years old. He wears no glasses whatsoever!"

"Perhaps he would consider wearing them, now that he's got the time and the reason!" Clarke said, hoping that Jerry would get into specific details, there by saving him the pain of going through the entire employee database.

"No, I don't think so!" Jerry pressed. He seemed to Clarke more excited than he ought to be. "He is a wonderful chap. If it wasn't for this mishap, he would've gone far, very far!"

Clarke tried to keep his tone as even as possible. "I hope he got another job, then!"

"I made sure he did. And this incident will be off the records, and no one has a problem with that…" he eyed at Clarke, "No one!"

Clarke stirred nervously. "Well, I guess we've been talking cross purposes for a long time now! I need to go, duty calls!" he turned to go, but then, added a final remark.

"It's hard to believe some lady has played such a big prank on you!" he smiled.

"Well it won't happen again! I'll make sure it won't! Next time one of my staff sees a six foot blonde, they'll know what to do!" Jerry said, raising up to escort Clarke this time.

Clarke went pale. _Six foot!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in this story belong to **DC comics** and **Warner Bros**. I have used them in this story which is a product of my own imagination

Any other names and characters created in this story do not have any resemblance with the original persons or characters, if they exist.

**Chap 28**

_In the bat-cave_

"Tell me you've got good news!" Superman heard a weary voice as he entered. For a moment , he did not believe that it was Batman's voice, although he could see him right in front of me.

"Well that depends on what you call good!" Superman said, "I see you don't have good news. Was your line broken?"

"Well, that depends on how you define a broken line!" Batman said, as he moved to the computer , "I've learned some things which are of interest."

"Well, I've learned a few things too!" Superman said, as he pulled the chair towards him, "And to me, they were baffling!"

"What about you, Nightwing?" Batman spoke, his eyes fixed on the screen.

Nightwing stepped out of darkness. "Thank God, you're here, Superman!"

"I beg your pardon!" Superman frowned.

"Bruce…I mean Batman wouldn't let me share what I've got until you came. I've been dying to share what I've found out!" Nightwing said, almost jumping with enthusiasm.

"Go ahead!" Superman nodded.

"Turns out, there are no records of the case whatsoever!" Nightwing slapped his wrist, trying to draw batman's attention. But he was too busy staring at the screen.

Superman thought that he should humor the kid, although it was very much the gist of his own experience. "What! Where have you been, and how did you find out?"

"Well I hacked into the Metropolis police records!" Nightwing said, visibly excited.

"What!" Superman shook his head in disbelief, "and you let him do that, Bruce!"

"The means are not important, Superman!" Batman replied calmly, "What we need is information, and in order to obtain the reliable information in a short time, some unethical means need to be adopted."

"Hey! I only read the data!" Nightwing protested, "It would be unethical if I had changed the data. Being a citizen of this country, I have the right to information!"

"Certainly you do, but this is not the way to exercise your right!" Superman interjected.

"Comm'on!" Nightwing was disappointed.

"Don't worry about him, Nightwing! I think your piece fits into the puzzle at the right spot." Batman said, "So, you are sure that the case hasn't been recorded."

"Yes, I am!" Nightwing nodded.

"And you, Superman?" Batman turned to him.

"Well, I still don't approve of your methods, but, never mind! Even I learned that there is no real case, and that _advertisement_ was a hoax."

"And…" Batman nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"How do you figure that I have more?" Superman frowned.

Batman took a step forward. "Well, there are many signs, but let's not get into that. What else have you got?"

"Ok, I'll tell you what I have, and you decide whether it is important. First, the paper never came out in print that day. Second, it was supposed to be an ad, given by a lady, and the editor who approved the ad has been removed from the job. The chief editor is not happy about it though. And thirdly, the woman who gave the ad was 6 feet tall and blonde. Now blonde hair can be a wig and 6 feet tall clearly suggests that…"

"Diana…" Batman completed the line for him.

Superman stared at him for a while, and then resumed, "Or, her sister, of course, if that's what you want to point out. But it is highly unlikely that her sister would've given the ad, because she was the victim!"

Batman nodded. "Do you know where this editor who was fired lives?"

Superman shook his head slowly, "I'm afraid I didn't ask him!"

Batman sighed. "Well then do you know what time of the day the lady walked into the office with her ad?"

Superman grew frustrated. _How could he have missed that!_.  
>"No, I didn't! That Chief editor was sucking the life out of me, and I couldn't just ask him anything I wanted!"<p>

"Cool down, Clarke! This is not to intimidate you! I just wanted to know if you had any additional information." Batman spoke in an appeasing tone, but Superman could only see the sarcasm in it.

"All right, Bruce! What have you got?" Superman asked.

Batman cleared his throat and began "I talked to Mark…I mean.._talked to_, Mark. And unlike what we'd expect, he was frightened to death!" he turned to Superman, "Now, I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I believe that Mark had nothing to do with the attacks on Bruce Wayne. It was someone else. But, let's come back to that later. I did ask him about the hospital. And he said - _Charge me with anything you want, send me to any prison in the world, but don't let her get me!_ He almost begged me to take him into my custody."

"And by her…he meant…" Superman raised his eye brows.

"Actually, I could get it from him! But yes, that is one possibility!" Batman nodded.

"But why would she do that? She is a superhero!" Nightwing said.

"Vengeance, I suppose!" Superman said, as his fists clenched.

Batman remained quiet, lost in thought.

"You don't believe it's her?" Superman asked.

"I don't know what to believe! Perhaps I am prejudiced!" Batman spoke.

"Prejudiced towards her?" Superman asked.

"May be!" Batman nodded absently, "I don't know why, but I have this feeling that I am missing something – something very obvious! If it is evidence that Diana wants, then this man is ready to confess, and so there is no point in pursuing him and complicating things so much, unless she's really up to something else! Well, it can happen that Mark is lying. But why does he need to lie? He confessed to me, and looked as if he would confess before the court of law too. And then there is the case of his mother, to further complicate the things."

"Well, I thought the mother's case was established. She must've tried to come forward as a witness, and hence, was put out of the way. I see they are fairly disconnected." Superman remarked.

"Well, under the present circumstance, yes! And if this is the final state of our investigation, then Diana…" Batman stopped abruptly, "This is not right, Clarke! Something is not right…_I REALLY AM MISSING SOMETHING ABVIOUS HERE!_"

-

Hawk Girl and team, as they agreed to call themselves, reached the address given by the maid.

"Well, the door is locked!" Flash said, as he inspected the entrance.

"Not for long!" Hawk Girl said, lifting her club.

"Wait!" GL shouted, "This might be booby trapped. Let me check first!"

"All right!" Hawk Girl sighed, "Go ahead!"

Just then, they heard the door knob click. Someone was trying to open it from inside.

"Stay back, everybody!" GL signaled as he held his guard.

The door opened slightly , and a short elderly man popped his head out of the door. He stared at them for a while, and then all of a sudden, jumped in joy.

"I don't believe you are here! God has answered my prayers!" the old man said in exhilaration.

"We are the Justice…" Jonn began to introduce them.

"I know…I know…" the old man interjected, "You came from the heavens to save me! Please come in, please!" He held GL's hand and dragged him in. The others followed.

"We wanted to clarify a few things!" GL said, authoritatively. "It'll be good if you can cooperate with us."

The old man sank into his armchair and lit a pipe. "How can I help you?"

"I want to…"GL started, but was interrupted by Diana.

"No, first you tell us, in what way can we help you? Were you anticipating our visit?"

"I was," the old man coughed a little, and resumed, "I was hoping that you'd come! I was praying that you'd come! Is Superman on his way?"

They looked at each other.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Someone wants to kill me!" The old man shivered.

"What? Who?" Hawk Girl demanded.

"I..I don't know! But I get these letters, like everyday! You see," he pulled out a bunch of letters from his drawer and handed them to Hawk Girl. "I don't know who he is, or what harm I ever incurred to him, but I get one of these everyday."

"_**So you're still alive! Don't you worry, today is going to be the last day of your life!**_ - "Hawk Girl read the contents aloud, "Strange! What time do you get these letters?"

"Every morning!" he replied.

'Who delivers them to you?"

"I don't know. I see them in my mail box. And then, when I asked the mail guy about it, he said he didn't know!"

GL took the letters from Hawk girl. "This is remarkable! See," he held them to Diana, "It's like one letter has been photocopied multiple times, but actually it has been written down, every single time. Such precision!"

The old man sat back in the chair and puffed his pipe and then coughed heavily. For some reason, Hawk girl found the pipe and the smoke very distracting.

"And look at this! There is a watermark on the paper!" Jonn pointed out, "The Smiths!"

"You mean…" Hawk girl pulled the papers back from Jonn to get a better look.

"We've talked to Berta, your faithful house maid!" Flash began.

"Berta!" the old man raised his eye brows, but before he could speak, his cough grew violent and the pipe dropped from his hands. He vomited blood on his arm chair and before Hawk Girl could hold him, he crashed onto the floor.

"What the devil…" Hawk Girl swore as she took him into her arms. The man had passed out.

"Is he…" Flash shuddered to complete.

Jonn felt his pulse and then heart.

"_He's gone!_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**

The characters in this story are the property of DC Comics and Warner bros I used them in this story which is entirely a product of my own imagination.

**Chap 29 **

_Watch tower – the next day_

"My feet are killing me!" Flash complained, nursing his ankle.

"Yeah, rough night!" GL sighed.

"Heard from Diana yet?" Hawk girl asked, as she walked in with an ice moocha.

"Nope!" GL replied weakly, "I still don't understand why she insisted on going alone."

"I don't think we need to bother about her." Hawk girl said, stretching her legs as she sat in the chair.

"Well, I don't know. But the way she acted…I think I am beginning to question her motives. I mean she simply left without an explanation, leaving us to deal with the dead old man. Not that I complain of taking the responsibility, but I think she should've told us what she's up to. We are doing so much for her and…"

"GL, if she thought it was necessary to tell us, she would've! Why create fuss about it? We're helping her because she is our friend and not as a favor."

"I don't know! I mean…may be, but when am expected to vouch for before the police, I would certainly love to know what I'm doing it for."

"Lantern, I thank you on behalf of her!" Hawk girl said sardonoically, "If it wasn't for you, they'd have put her in jail!"

"Comm'on, she almost knocked that constable over." GL protested, "If I didn't know her better, even I would've thought that she's responsible for the death."

Hawk Girl remained silent while GL fixed his gaze on her, determined to get an answer.

"She's coming," Jonn said suddenly, pointing to a small blip on the computer.

Hawk Girl rose to her feet and GL moved to Jonn.

"So, has she been at the same spot all the time?" he asked.

"Yes," Jonn said, "She's been at the same spot."

Before GL could say what he wanted to, the door to the hangar opened and the invisible jet landed. Diana walked in. Hawk Girl restrained herself from asking what was wrong, GL's suspicions seemed to catch up on her too. So, GL took the charge.

"We might want to have an explanation" he said.

Diana raised her head slowly. Her eyes were red and the face was dull. She did not look to be in a mood to answer questions, but GL wouldn't give up.

"Well…" he raised his eye brow.

"I went to Mark!" she said, slowly.

"We all could've gone to Mark, together, _after_ we dealt with the issue in hand." GL said.

"I…I couldn't stop myself! First it was my sister, and then…this man…" Diana's voice trailed off.

GL squinted at her. Something in her manner did not convince him that she was telling the truth. Diana became mindful of it. She looked ta Hawk Girl, but she seemed to be no help.

"And what did you learn from Mark?" GL asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Nothing other than what I expected to learn." Diana said evasively.

"Enlighten us!" GL said.

Diana realized that there was no way out.

"Mr .Trouser was suspicious of Mark. He had blackmailed to press charges against him. The rest is plan and simple." She explained.

"And what about the evidence? Did you find out about the evidence you were talking about?" Hawk Girl asked.

"We never got there," Diana shook her head.

"But you do have the confession that Mark is responsible for Touser's death! Isn't that good enough to convict him?" GL asked.

"I'm afraid, I don't have the confession recorded. Only I know that he had done it." Diana said.

"Well isn't that good enough? You can testify in the court!" Flash suggested.

"My testimony won't be valid." Diana replied.

"Why?" GL frowned. "You are not involved or intimate with either party this time. I'm sure court would…"

"What if Mark denies it? What evidence do I have to prove my point?" Diana cried.

"Why are you worried about that? You are the evidence in this case, and your job is to testify. The rest will be taken care of by the law." GL shrugged.

"That's the reason why we Amazonians hate man's world. It takes you years to convict a criminal, and if he is affluent as mark, he can get away with in the meantime. If he were in Amazon, he'd have been banished from the island, which is equivalent to death sentence in your world. And it would've been on the very day he caused the death of innocent kids"

Her outrage stunned the others. Diana breathed heavily and her eyes were blazing red. GL did not dare to pursue the matter any further. Diana looked around at the dumbfounded leaguers, and silently walked away to her dorm.

-

_Wayne Manor_

"I don't understand why you're thinking so much about something so obvious, Bruce!" Clarke said.

Bruce looked at him briefly ,and then threw the final dart. It missed the center by a fraction, again! Bruce slammed the table in disgust.

"You know, I may not be as bright as you are, but if you tell me what your problem is, I might be able to provide you with a fresh perspective." Clarke said, throwing his dart, which hit the target precisely. He suppressed his smile of satisfaction on having hit the target, for he knew that something was more important than the game of darts they had been playing since morning. Clarke would never miss the target, he was blessed with that kind of vision. Bruce would normally have not missed the target either, the marksmanship acquired through training. But that day, he hadn't hit it even a single time.

Bruce sighed as he sat back in the chair, his palm to his forehead.

"I understand that you are absent minded. But you need to understand that I have been staying with you for the last two days, barring that trip to _Your Voice_ office. And after my report on the trip, I haven't been doing anything productive. Although I appreciate your hospitality, I see no point in my staying here if I am of no use to you." Clarke's frustration was clear in his remark.

"All right, Clarke, here goes. Diana says that her sister has been killed by Mark. As it turns out, either he did notMark made an attempt on my life. And now, Mark says that someone intends to kill him, a woman! How do they all connect together?" Bruce asked, rubbing his eyes.

Clarke thought for a while.  
>"Well, we know that Mark hasn't killed Diana's sister."<p>

"The who did?" Bruce interjected, leaning forward.

"May be she committed a suicide. Or maybe she simply does not exist." Clarke suggested.

"But we know that we have a character called Lisa in this whole business!" Bruce reminded.

"Well?" Clarke frowned.

"Mark did admit that he knew Lisa!" Bruce said.

"You didn't tell me that!" Clarke protested.

"I am…now!" Bruce said, "But to the point!"

"Did he confess that he had killed her too?" Clarke asked.

"He confessed having attacked her, in the fit of desperation. And then he fled, even before he realized that she was dead." Bruce said.

"So, he didn't know that she was dead, until you told him yourself." Clarke remarked.

"Yes," Bruce nodded.

"Then who do you think is this woman he is talking about?" Clarke raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't think she'd do that, Clarke!" Bruce shook his head.

"How can you be so sure? I tell you, it was her!" Clarke pressed.

"All right, let's get back to your point. Why would Diana, if she was Diana, _advertise_ her sister's death in such a manner?" Bruce pointed out.

"I…I don't know about it. I need to ask her, and that's what I intend to do, right now!" Clarke said as he rose. Bruce quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the chair. It wasn't the force but the element of surprise which made Superman yield.

"Gimme a break, Bruce! _You_ pursue your line of investigation, and let me pursue mine!" he cried.

Before bruce could say anything, Dick barged into the study unannounced. He was panting and his face had lost its color.

"What is it, Dick?" Bruce rose up from the chair instantly.

"Bad news! Mark…he's dead…has been killed!" Dick said between heavy breathes.

"What?" Clarke stood up with a jerk.

"And guess who was the last person to see him alive!" Dick nodded suggestively.

"You…you don't say!" Bruce stammered.

"Yes, Bruce! It was _Wonder Woman_"


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in this story are the property of DC Comics and Warner bros. I have used them in this story which is entirely a product of my own imagination.

**Chap 30**

Clarke turned to Bruce, who, to his surprise, was still in the state of shock. Clarke didn't know if it was the fact that he was wrong, or the fact that Diana could kill a man that caused the shock. Beads of perspiration appeared on his forehead despite the snowfall outside.

"Are you all right, Bruce?" Clarke held his arm and shook him.

"Wha…yes! Yes I am fine!" Bruce said, shaking his head back to senses.

"Do you still have any doubt?" he frowned.

"Dick! Did you see Diana kill him?" Bruce asked, with a twinge of desperation in his voice.

"No, I didn't. By the time I reached there, it was all over!" Dick said.

"You sent _**him**_ to guard Mark while I was here doing absolutely nothing! You know I could've done a better job!" Clarke protested.

"You would be too conspicuous, Clarke! If you were guarding Mark, the perpetrator would know!" Bruce said. He was frustrated by unwanted intrusion.

"Are you listening to yourself?" Clarke cried, "That just cost a man's life!"

"I know…I know…just….stop shouting!" Bruce said, closing his hears with his palms.

"That's it, Bruce! I don't care what you are thinking. I know who did it, and I know what to do about it! I am leaving, and this time, don't try to stop me."

Bruce did not try to stop him. Everything seemed blur to him, as Clarke changed into his _working uniform_ and was off in the blink of an eye.

"Bruce!" Dick said soflty.

"Dick, do you know how long he'd been dead for?" Bruce asked.

"I think about two hours. May be we _were_ too late!" he said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Bruce gulped and sank into his chair.

-

_In the watch tower_

The scene was chaotic when Superman entered. Everyone had troubled faces, and most importantly, Diana was no where to be found.

"Superman, thank god!" Flash sighed out in relief and rushed to him.

"Flash! What's wrong?" Superman enquired.

"You won't believe what just happened! Mark Smith is dead!" he said. Meanwhile, the others came in too.

"I know about that! And I also know…"

"Diana gave herself up and surrendered to the police!" Hawk Girl said, concerned.

Superman stared at her for a while and then shook his head in disbelief, "What are you saying?"

"Sir down, we have a lot to discuss!" GL said, pulling a chair for him.

Within the next 20 minutes, the four of them summarized whatever they had gone through since he and Batman had left. Superman listened with patience.

"…and she said that she could not take the delay in our judiciary process and executed the punishment herself. She surrendered to the police just after the news broke." GL completed.

"Unbelievable!" Superman shook his head, "I have lost so much!"

"We were about to contact you and Batman." Flash said.

"Forget Batman! And as for Diana, I think she deserves this." Superman said.

"But…" Hawk girl began to say something.

"Do you know that she did not kill him?" Superman demanded.

"Well…" Hawk girl muttered.

"No, you don't!" Superman completed, "But I know that it was she. And I believe she has a subtler reason than the fact that Mark had killed her sister. In fact, I believe she had no sister named Lisa! I have done my bit of investigation, and as it turns out, the newspaper report was a hoax and there was no case ever registered."

The others were shocked by this revelation. For some time, no one spoke.

"So, we don't do anything…" Hawk Girl began in a low voice.

"No, we don't! She has to go through this herself, as dictated by the law." Superman said coldly.

-

The news of Mark's death and Wonder Woman's confession reached out like wild fire, and it wasn't a long time before Bruce came to know of everything. There were protests all over, against Diana, and Superman had announced publicly that the Justice League disowned her.

Bruce was stuck to his seat and flipping the channels. No channel seemed to spare Diana of the humiliation. He felt bad, although he didn't know if it was for her misfortune or for his own inability to understand his hunch that she was innocent.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred gasped. Bruce turned his head instinctively in his direction.

"You…you're crying!" Alfred gaped.

"Wha…" he turned off the television, and he could see the tears rolling down his eyes on the blank screen. He wiped them off immediately. It was strange, _he was crying and he didn't know about it!_

"Master Bruce, are you all right!" Alfred almost jumped to him, with concern.

"I'm fine Alfred! I don't know why this happened, I wasn't aware…" he realized that his voice was jarred too.

"I haven't seen you cry since…Well! I suggest you take an afternoon nap and cool your mind off. Some things are out of our control, Master Bruce! And not even the world's greatest detective can do anything about it!"

"It's ok, Alfred! I am fine! I will go on a cruise to cool my mind off!" Bruce said.

"Are you sure sir? I mean…will you drive?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, Alfred! I want to be alone, and out of this place. I will be fine and will be back soon!" he assured and before Alfred could say anything, he rushed out of the room without even bothering to take his coat.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer**

The characters in this story are the property of DC Comics and Warner bros I used them in this story which is entirely a product of my own imagination.

**Chap 31**

Perhaps it was a bad idea to drive, for Bruce was too preoccupied to see the sharp turn ahead of him. Before he could realize what was happening, he had hit a sturdy tree and the rear of the car jumped at the impact. Bruce's head would've slammed against the glass if it wasn't for the hi-tech safety mechanism operating the seat belt, which fastened itself tightly against his chest and pulled him back. The force was good enough to restrain him, but if it wasn't for his muscular build, it would've broken a rib or too.

Bruce was shocked by the unforeseen, but wasn't unconscious. He slowly made his way out of the car, for his nimble legs wouldn't cooperate that easily. Once out of the car, he realized that it was that tree which stood between himself and a certain death, for the car would've easily made its way into the valley if it wasn't for the tree, thus breaking him into pieces.

"Clarke might've been able to find my remains!" he said to himself and shook his head, when all of a sudden, realization dawned upon him. His eyes widened and his fists clenched. The expression on his face transformed from utter astonishment to that of exuberance. He shouted - _**I KNEW IT! I JUST KNEW IT!**_, punching into thin air.

-

Hawk Girl set out to Metropolis on a call from Batman. Little did she know that despite her efforts to keep her trip a secret, GL was following her. They met after they entered the earth's atmosphere.

"Secret mission?" GL asked.

"No longer a secret, I guess!" Hawk Girl sighed.

"Care to fill me in?" GL said, crossing her path.

"All right!" she said, "Batman called me in. He asked me to meet a certain Bruce Wayne in Metropolis."

"Bruce Wayne in Metropolis?" GL frowned, "Bruce Wayne lives in Gotham!"

"I know that! I have seen him once. For some reason, he is in Metropolis, and he believes that he has something that can prove Diana's innocence." Hawk Girl said.

"Diana's innocence! And Bruce Wayne! Comm'on, Diana confessed that she was responsible for everything." GL said.

"Not everything," Hawk Girl retorted, "she confessed that she killed Mark. That's all!"

"Isn't that _all_. Now that Mark is gone, there is no one to convict for the children's hospital and death of !" GL said.

"Then perhaps Diana did not kill Mark!" hawk girl said.

"You still think she's innocent!" GL frowned.

"I do!" Hawk girl said, "And if you don't, there is no point of your following me!"

GL paused to ponder, while Hawk Girl continued her journey.

-  
><em>At Lisa's apartment<em>

"All right, Mr. Wayne…what have you…" Hawk girl did not get to complete her sentence. It wasn't Bruce Wayne, it was Batman.

"There has been a last moment change of plan. I thought it wasn't wise to expose Wayne to this." Batman said coldly. He was at the computer.

"Why call me?" Hawk Girl frowned.

"Superman doesn't want to work with me anymore!" he said, browsing pictures.

Hawk Girl opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes were caught by the monitor.  
>"So, you did see my report!" hawk Girl said, seating herself beside him.<p>

"I'm happy that there is at least one person in the league who cares to follow my instructions." Batman said.

"I'm glad you acknowledged, but why did this interest you?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Ever heard of _steganography_" Batman said.

Hawk Girl frowned. "You mean, hiding plain text inside files of other formats?"

"Usually audio and videos files, and _images_." Batman nodded, "It uses some clever algorithms to encrypt data inside large files, without visible distortion."

"And that was your first guess when I told you about the pictures we found." Hawk girl remarked.

"May be not! I must say I haven't been working to my full potential these days. I thought the pictures would relate to some story, a timeline of events. But you were right, they make no sense at all!" Batman remarked.

"And…" Hawk girl encouraged him to continue.

"As you see, this folder has been most recently modified on the day you visited the apartment." Batman said.

"Hey! That last picture, it wasn't there when we last went through this folder!" Hawk Girl pointed to one of the pictures.

"Precisely! The perpetrator, though smart, couldn't get away with this one. This is an accidental clue. And if you see, this one is same as 50 other pictures in this folder, 49 of which appear at one place when we arrange these icons by 'date-modified'. And if you see here, the last-but-one picture is similar to 20 pictures edited before that. If I am right, this last picture was actually supposed to be similar to the other 20, but for some reason, the perpetrator made the mistake of using a previous picture."

"Have you been able to decipher the messages, then?" Hawk girl asked.

"Yes, it was absurdly simple. The software was in the computer itself." Batman said, pointing to an icon on the screen. He then maximized a window and hawk Girl could read.

"_TIME TO SPELL END FOR MARK!_…Oh, my god!" Hawk girl gasped.

"Just one day before his death!" Batman remarked.

Hawk Girl pondered. Her excitement dissolved quickly.

"That still doesn't prove that Diana is innocent. In fact, it strengthens the case against Diana!" she said.

"Not exactly, all though this doesn't leave Diana off the hook. You people can swear that she had been with you all the time and did not touch the computer. This change was made while you were on your way to the Touser's house."

Hawk girl recollected. "Yes, of course!", she almost smiled, but did not. "But then Diana left the place all of a sudden and I believe this change was made during the time," she took another look at the timestamp, "Well,I'm not sure. It is sometime between when we left for tousers and when Diana left the place. I still can't be sure!"

"But at least you can be sure that it can't be Diana!" Batman pressed, "If per se, it happened after Diana left you, this picture shows that the murder was planned. It is absurd to think that Diana would fly all the way to this place and update her plan, before actually going ahead and executing it."

"Yes, she did fly straight to that one spot where she stayed. She did not touch any other location, I can be sure of that. We ran the monitoring command on her remotely and checked with the results once we went to the watch tower." Hawk Girl said in excitement, "So it wasn't Diana! _I knew it wasn't Diana!_ I'm going to go ahead and tell everyone!"

"Are you satisfied now, GL?" Batman said, and hawk Girl turned around swiftly. _GL!_

"Let's just say, I know some shortcuts!" GL said as an answer to an unasked question from her.

"So…" Batman said, raising from the chair.

"We know that Diana did not update it. But we do not know that Diana did not do it, not as of now! It might've happened that the planner is not the executer." GL said. Hawk Girl frowned and clenched her club.

"He's right!" Batman said, nudging Hawk Girl back gently. "This evidence is not sufficient to prove that Diana is innocent. But there is one more angle to this case, which I add. I believe that it wasn't Mark who was responsible for Touser's death!"

GL frowned, "That is a far-fetched reasoning!"

"No, not exactly. In fact…well, ok let me get this cleared first! Did Superman tell you guys anything about our investigation?" Batman asked.

"_Your investigation_" GL frowned.

"That's all right! I've got my answer! I thought he'd at least have bragged about his findings!"

"Nope, he said nothing, except that _he knew_ that Diana is the culprit!" Hawk Girl said.

"I should've known!" Batman sighed, "but never mind! The point is, the advertisement about Lisa's death was a hoax!"

"Oh, that! Well, I know that!" Hawk girl said, "Superman did mention that!"

Batman frowned, "Anything else he _mentioned_"

"Yes, the fact that Diana gave that ad! Superman believes that Diana never had a _sister_. It was Diana - all the time!" GL added.

"And that strengthens the case against Diana." Hawk girl remarked.

"Well, I don't blame him for reaching such a conclusion, but I assure you, Lisa was there, and as a matter of fact, I believe she _is_ there!" Batman stressed.

"_IS_!" GL gasped. Batman's statement struck him.

"Where is she? Who is she? If we can get her…" Hawk Girl clenched her club, ready to take flight.

"I don't know!" Batman replied. Hawk Girl's expression dissolved into a stare.

_"But I have a hunch!" Batman let a tiny smile escape, "And I believe that I'm right!"_


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**

The characters used in this story are owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. I have used them in the story which is entirely a product of my own imagination

**Chap 32**

_Prison_

Diana took her chair at the interrogation table. It wasn't anything like the one at Themyscira. She wondered if they really had one at Themyscira, for there really was no point in having one. The trials were smooth, and most of the time the time unilateral, as no one took the side of the convict. But here, it was different. People seemed to take her side too, may be as a legal obligation. She was assigned a defence attorney with whom she had regular chats, or talks, and who was her only friend for the time and point of contact with the outside world.

Although she called him a friend, she wasn't sure if she liked him very much. In the five meetings they had, that spanned two days, he had only expressed his vehement disapproval of her act of publicly confessing that she had committed the crime. When she defended her act as her moral obligation and duty towards the society which accepted her as a part of it, he laughed and remarked slyly, "Your case would've been a snap, given your popularity as a Super hero, if it wasn't for your _super_ stupid confession. Now all we can do is to hope that the judge goes easy on you." She would be bewildered by his attitude and keep quiet, for that would be the best thing for her to do, apart from breaking his bones. The meeting would always end on a sour note, and she would wonder why she had to put up with him.

Hence she wasn't looking forward to the meeting that day. But she could not do away when the warden walked into her cell with her stone cold glare and said the only line she ever had the opportunity to listen from her – "He's here! I'm instructed to get you."

That day, unlike the other days, he did not start speaking as soon as he saw her. In fact he was sitting in one of the darker corners of the room and his face was barely visible. Diana looked at the silhouette briefly, and took her place, her face being washed from the light emanated by the bulb hanging above the table. The figure did not move or talk for a while. Diana did not venture to start the conversation, and hence, her attention fell on how peculiar the room itself looked.

Finally, the figured stirred slightly before it rose from the chair. Diana missed that movement, and hence when she saw the man walking towards her, her eyes widened involuntarily. The man slowly moved to the other chair across her and took the seat.

Diana was dumfounded. She had wished to see him again, but did not expect that to happen. But still here he was, right before her eyes. His eyes were piercing into hers, a stare uncharacteristic of him. He leaned on the table placing her right arm for support, and the table protested momentarily at the impulse.

"S…Superman!" Diana stuttered.

He did not answer. Despite the stern look on his face, Diana could sense his emotional conflict. The situation did not allow casual exchange of pleasantries.

Awkward silence prevailed for a while, as Superman seemed to know nothing more than the stare he had so practiced. He realized that its intensity was wearing off by minute and he had to speak something.

"How much time have you been allotted?" Diana asked. That was a welcome conversation starter.

"I chose 30 minutes," he said, trying to sound as cold as possible.

"Ah, I see!" Diana nodded and her finger traced small circles on the table. Superman tried hard not to look the table, but he couldn't. In fact he needed to buy some time too, to think of his next action.

5 minutes had passed thus. Diana did not seem to be interested in taking the lead this time, and Superman was still desperately looking for a starter. _How does Batman do it? _

He turned his attention from the table to the large wall clock behind Diana. She raised her eyes to meet his', but her eyes were not at the focus this time. She refrained from turning around to look at what had attracted his attention, and resumed tracing circles.

The seconds hand of the clock crossed the 12 once more, indicating that 2 more minutes had passed. Superman grew restless and finally spoke.  
>"Why did you bring this onto yourself, Diana?"<p>

Diana stared at him, his face was coming back to his usual. He could not wear the mask of coldness and indifference for long. She let out a sharp breath and began, "I have explained what needs to be explained, Superman!"

"Do you want me to believe that you…you of all could be so capricious as to kill a man?" he sounded more desperate than authoritative as he intended to be.

Diana bent her head slightly, her eyes facing down, avoiding his'  
>"I thought you already believed that!" she said softly.<p>

Superman felt a pang in his heart. He despised his making statement that the league disowned her.

"Do you believe that I cannot commit this crime?" Diana asked, her eyes still facing downwards.

"I don't know what to believe. But…I am not Batman, and I do the thinking with my heart, most of the times!" Superman said.

Diana gave a quick short laugh, which puzzled him. "Batman! Well, now I understand why he asks you not to think with your muscles. He means - the heart!"

"Diana this is not the time for jokes!" Superman cried, standing up, "Do you understand what you are getting yourself into? The world is not easy on the Super heroes committing crimes. Your confession is going to cause you no good either. Believe me, I've been through it."

"What is it that you want from me, Superman?" Diana cried, "Do you feel that I shouldn't have confessed? I mean…you…of all! I did what has to be done and I don't regret it. So, if you have nothing else to talk about, then you might as well not waste your time with me. If the prison authorities come to know of what you were talking about, _it might hurt your reputation!_"

Superman sat back into his chair, and the chair creaked. For a moment, he did not say anything. Diana's words echoed in his ears and she did not seem to be willing to take them back.

"All right, Diana! Have it your way then!" he sighed, "I despise my actions and I really want to help you. But you don't seem to be ready to take my help." He raised again, this time slowly. His feet lost contact with the floor and he glided past her, to the door. As he passed her, he muttered "I am sorry!" Diana clenched her fists and closed her eyes, supressing her tears. But Superman did not miss the visible contortion in her face as she did that.

As he reached to door, he landed again and knocked thrice, as a signal to indicate that he was done. He could hear the clicking the keypad as the guard punched in the security code. He turned back to look at Diana, who did not turn around. He could swear that she was crying, although he did not dare to use his super hearing, lest he might be wrong. He cleared his throat and spoke –  
>"Bruce asked me to give this to you." He took out a neatly folded piece of paper from his pocket and thrust it towards her. It flew over her head and landed on the table. "I don't know what this contains; I didn't bother to look into it. But when I said that I was going to meet you, he simply handed it to me and said - <em>If you fail, give this to her<em>. I didn't understand what he meant by _If I fail_, but I guess this qualifies." He waited for her to take the note, but she did not move. By the time, the door was opened and the guard saluted to him promptly. Superman sighed and walked out of the room.

"The warden will be here to take you!" the guard said, as he closed the door again. No sooner had the lock clicked than Diana jumped to the table. She took the note into her trembling hands and opened it cautiously. It was a short message, which read-

_**"The killer will strike again. And when that happens, only you will be able to stop the killer from conferring the same fate upon ME. I am counting on you." **__Signed - Bruce Wayne_


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer

DC Comics and Warner Bros. own the characters used in this story. But the story is entirely a product of my imagination

**Chap 33**

Bruce Wayne was standing out in the garden of the Wayne manor. The night was chilly, but he seemed not to pay attention to the protests of his body, for he was shivering, and still did not bother to get a sweater or muffler or any kind of winter wear. His eyes kept daring at the sky intermittently and even the slightest movement, as slight as a distortion in the air current, caught his attention.

He was gripped with excitement and anticipation. He knew that the night was still young, and held more than it apparently had to offer. That night, if everything went on as planned, this whole charade had to end. Unfortunately, he wasn't getting any positive vines about it. His first subject should've arrived about an hour ago. And the fact that he had played all his cards and could do nothing to further expedite the things wasn't helping his mood.

"What's taking her so long?" he muttered to himself. The entire plan was based on the premise which was there on the back of his mind all the time, but striking to him after he had escaped certain death in the valley. He had never doubted that premise after that. The information obtained from Lisa's computer, the futile search for Lisa – everything fit into the picture perfectly.

"She has to come! She will come!" he said to himself, resolutely. He felt a slight ache in his head, probably because of the cold air. He retreated to a bench, involuntarily, his gaze still fixed at the skies. _Come on, Diana! Do you have no concern for my life!_

Like an answer to his prayers, he heard a thud behind him. However, being desperate did not weaken his observation, for he flinched, but did not turn back. The thud was harder than he had expected, suggesting that the landing was uncontrolled.

"Superman!" he whispered in a muffled voice.

"Not exactly!" said a female voice from behind. Bruce could hear someone approaching him. His heart raced, _that was unexpected._

"L…Lisa" he stammered, without turning around.

"Don't call me like that! I dread that name." she said.

Bruce gulped visibly. "Then what do I call you?" he asked, as if trying to keep up the conversation.

"Nothing!" she said. Bruce could almost feel her breath on his neck. He shivered a bit.

"_Nothing_ - that would be an awful name for a beautiful woman! Reminds me of Odyssey!" he said, and laughed nervously. "_No body!_ - _Nothing!_ What else is left?"

"Shut up!" the lady ordered, "I'm not here to acknowledge your lame jokes."

"Then I suppose you're here to kill me!" he said, as he turned around to face her.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer

DC Comics and Warner Bros. own the characters used in this story. But the story is entirely a product of my imagination

**Chap 34**

She flinched at the sudden change in expression.  
>"I came here to warn you not to go till there." she said in a solemn tone, "I did want to kill you before, but I don't want to do it now."<p>

Bruce breathed out slowly. Clearly he was off the hook, but that was not what he wanted.

"May I know why?" he turned around on the bench to face her.

She threw a sharp glance at him. "It doesn't matter." she said.

"Well it does to me." Bruce said as he rose, "I must understand why someone who is a complete stranger to me, wanted to kill me, made an attempt on my life before and doesn't want to kill me now. What can cause such a sudden change in one's mind?"

She grunted her teeth. "I don't have to give you the reason."

"Oh, but you do have to! You see, here on this world, we don't take being killed without reason very easily. So, I must request you to divulge the reason," he paused and looked at her for a while, "behind you killing Mark, and wanting to kill me, and not killing me."

Bruce could feel his breath caught in his throat as he completed. He was coming extempore, for this was not anticipated. He had to detain her now, somehow. But again, if she were to strike, he would be helpless.

"You've certainly got nerve, talking to me like that!" she smiled deviously, "What gives you the confidence?"

"The fact that I am on the right side of the law." he said. That sounded cliché even to him. But he could not help.

"I don't have time for this. I just came here to tell you that you can now sleep peacefully, for there is no harm to be conferred on you from my side." she turned to leave.

Bruce could not let her go. But he had no physical strength to stop her. He had to say something.

"Is it because you think that Diana likes me?" he said, an involuntarily took a step forward.

She turned around swiftly, her eyes red. Bruce tried not to flinch. He was not to give up now. He had to face the eventuality.

He waited for her to speak, but she did not. She did not move. She did not shift her eyes off Bruce either. He had succeeded in stopping her.

But the silence wouldn't last long. Bruce knew that he had to act quickly to not lose this vantage.

"Is it because you think that Diana _**loves**_ me?" he repeated, changing a word to add emphasis, "Is it so?"

She clenched her fists and cursed under her breath. Bruce frowned. There was silence again, unlike his expectation. _Come fast, Diana!_

"Did you love Mark?" he asked. This time he was sure he had hit the proper target.

"No! I didn't!" she cried, bringing her fist down on the bench. Bruce thanked his stars that he wasn't sitting on it at the moment, for the stone bench broke neatly into two.

He took a breath and continued, "Then why didn't you report as soon as you knew the truth? Why didn't you report even after he tried to kill his own mother? And why didn't you report after he tried to kill you?"

Bruce's voice echoed in the garden, and she desperately shut her ears, screaming, "No! I don't love him!"

"If you wanted to kill him, why did you have to threaten him? Why didn't you take Diana's help?" he continued, not perturbed by her shrieks.

"Bruce! Leave her alone!" came a voice from the thin air.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer

DC Comics and Warner Bros. own the characters used in this story. But the story is entirely a product of my imagination

**Chap 35**

Bruce turned in the direction of the voice.

Within a second, Wonder Woman stood before him.

"She did not kill Mark! She did not kill anyone for that matter! Leave her alone," Diana's ordered.

"Then who killed Mark?" Bruce demanded.

"I did! I told you, I told every one of you, I killed Mark!" Diana cried.

"There is no point lying now, Diana. Tell me the truth." Bruce spoke resolutely.

"What else do you want to hear from me, Bruce?" Diana cried in desperation, "It's all over, and she is innocent."

"Absconding is not innocence, Diana!" he said solemnly.

Diana stared at him in shock.  
>"What…are you…"<p>

"You did receive my note, didn't you?" Bruce reminded.

"Yes, I did! And you were wrong. She was never going to kill you. She was never going to kill anyone." she repeated.

"Then why was she running away?" he asked.

Diana kept quiet, as her eyes met her sister's.

"All right, now, nobody moves!" came a voice from behind the bushes.

"Superman!" Bruce sighed, "What are you doing here? I think I asked you…"

"I need to know what's going on here. I have alerted the others and they will be here any minute now." He turned to Diana's sister, "Lady! You'd better confess your crimes and surrender yourself. I know that Diana took the rap for you, and you were the actual killer of Mark and Touser. You will be prosecuted for two murders and one attempted murder on Bruce Wayne. If you try to resist, I tell you, you will be heavily outnumbered."

Diana tried to say something but her sister took over. "Diana, there is no point arguing with them." She then turned to Bruce, "You sure are the world's greatest detective, Batman!"

Bruce flinched a bit. _She knew his secret identity_

But she continued without paying much attention to Bruce's expression. "I'm sure you know everything, except the fact that I did not kill Mark."

"We're not buying that," Superman said, before Bruce could say something. Bruce sighed.

"I cannot help it, but this is the truth! I did not kill Mark, neither did she. I don't know who did!" she said.

"And you did not mind to leave Diana to take the blame." Bruce said.

"I did not want her to take the blame. It was Diana's idea. I'm telling you the truth, I'd never have let her come to harm." She said.

"Well you already did let her come to harm!" Superman said, "Thanks to you she lost her stature as a super hero and is now charged for murder."

"That's not the point now, Superman!" Bruce interjected, "Listen, Lisa…yes, let me call you Lisa for the time being…it was not right on your part to run away while Diana took the blame upon her."

"I wasn't going to run away." she said, "Yes, Diana did ask me to go back home, but I wasn't going to. I wasn't going to let her come to harm!"

"And why did you send me that stupid note if she wasn't going to harm you?" Diana shouted at Bruce.

"Well, I had to get her out!" Bruce cried, "And you were covering her tracks so well that I was blown completely off track. I thought Berta was your sister, and I made a fool out of myself before hawk Girl."

Diana couldn't help a small smile, though she knew it was inappropriate.

"This was the one last chance I had to get her out. I knew that you were in contact with her, and so, I sent you the note. As I expected, you contacted her about this, and she came right to me to explain that she didn't want to." Bruce narrated his plan.

"You took advantage of me!" Diana frowned.

"I didn't know that I had the advantage." Bruce said, with the surreptitious message. He then turned to Lisa.

"If you have done nothing wrong and you don't want to run away, you'd better tell us what exactly happened, right from the start."

"You know most of it!" she said.

"Humor me!" Bruce said in exasperation.

"Very well," she sighed, "It was Mark's mother who had the evidence against the Smiths. The night she met with an accident, I happened to be there, in the surroundings. I found the crashed car and ran to her aid. She was losing almost unconscious, but I could understand from her that she trying to run away with the evidence she had when she met with the accident. She gave the tape to me and asked me to submit it to the authorities. So, it's not like Diana said, the tape was prerecorded and not recorded by me."

Bruce simply nodded. She continued.

"And then, I made the mistake of my life. I went home, instead of going to the authorities. I knew that Mark would be there, he was supposed to be there. I…" she paused and looked at Diana. She tried to say something, but Bruce cut her out.

"This is for your own good, Lisa! Please continue," he said solemnly.

"I couldn't believe that Mark could do something like that! I wanted to confirm, and I knew that he wouldn't lie to me." she said.

"And you said that you didn't love him!" Superman interjected. She tried to offer an explanation, but Bruce signaled her to continue and to Superman not to disturb.

"And he did confess. I was shocked. I couldn't believe my senses for a while! And that moment, everything crashed. My love for him, it was gone. I was reminded of my upbringing, and my hatred towards mankind." She breathed heavily as her heart filled with contempt. "I knew what I had to do. It's just that I forgot he was still there. I let out my rage in words and that gave him enough clue that I was going to be a trouble for him. So, he attacked me. I fell unconscious, but he took me for being dead. He was drunk, and hence did not care to check. He destroyed the tape and left."

"And hence you decided to execute him yourself, for there was no way you could prove that it was him." Bruce said.  
>She did not speak.<p>

"Very well," Superman nodded, "But why the ad in the news paper." He turned to Bruce, "Now I believe it was she who gave that ad and not Diana."

Bruce nodded.

"It was important for me to establish it to him that I was dead, so that I could catch him off guard. I used that particular newspaper because it was less known and most importantly, Mark's house maid read that particular paper. So, I knew he would get the message."

"Any particular reason for having it in the classified section?" Superman asked.

"She always read classifieds. She was in search of a new house." She said calmly.

"That's all right, Lisa! The newspaper clipping did more than just that. But let's not get into that. Then what happened? Why did Diana masquerade as you?" Bruce asked.

"The only reason why Diana came to Gotham was to keep an eye on Mark, who was there for your party. The rest was unplanned for. The blast, it was intended for Mark, but unfortunately, Mark escaped and you were hurt." She said.

"Well that was my car…" Bruce raised his eye brows.

"But I saw mark come in that car. I didn't know it was yours, for I didn't know you at all!" she said.

"And you detonated the bomb all by yourself. You could've avoided doing that once you knew that Mark wasn't there." Bruce said.

"To tell you the truth, I doubted you too, for you were one of the shareholders, and you coincidentally dissolved your shares just before the incident." She said.

Bruce considered that. "A little too farfetched, but go on," he said.

"I must tell you, after that incident, Diana refused to cooperate with me. And then all of a sudden, she informed me that you were in no way responsible for it. I demanded that she told me the basis on which she arrived at that conclusion, and she had to give away your identity."

Diana took over from there. "From then on, I did not see her, till the day Mark was killed. Unfortunately, you and the others that I was not Lisa, and hence I had to come up with a story, something which was true at that point of time."

"Why didn't you just tell us about it? You could've saved yourself and your sister a lot of pain. We could've got him behind the bars in no time," Superman sighed.

"She did insist on doing that," Lisa spoke, "but I was the one who asked her not to."

"So, finally, you did want to kill Mark!" Bruce said.

"I hoped that I don't have to." Lisa said.

"You wanted to bring him to justice. But on that fateful day, you did go to Mark's guest house with an intention to kill!"

"Because I realized that he had killed Touser" she said.

"How did you know that it was he who killed Touser?"

"I told her," Diana said, "And that was the mistake of my life. I started for Mark's place almost immediately after that, but it was too late!"

"So, you admit, she killed Mark!" Superman said.

"No, she didn't," Diana cried, "because there she was, wailing at his body! Mark was dead even before she reached there. She did not do it, Superman! You must believe me."

No one had realized that Lisa had sunk to her feet.

"No!" Diana shrieked all of a sudden.

In the next few seconds, everything went blur. Lisa had taken out a gun and pointed to herself. Diana shriek brought the other two back to senses, and as Superman was closer to Lisa, he was the first to react, trying to pull the gun away from her. But Lisa already had her finger on the on the trigger and Superman's intervention only made her pull the trigger. However, the nozzle was no longer pointing to her as Superman had managed to twist her wrist. The bullet flew off at an angle and hit one of the trees. However Superman did not succeed in taking the gun away from her just in time, and a second bullet was fired by her uncontrolled fingers which made it straight to Diana. Diana was a little late to react and the bullet grazed the side of her bracelet, got deflected and hit Bruce in the chest.

_**"Bruce!"**_ Diana cried, as she struggled to hold him from falling.

The event disturbed everyone, including Lisa, and Superman finally pulled the gun away from her before he made his way to his fallen friend.


	36. Chapter 36  Epilogue

Disclaimer

DC Comics and Warner Bros. own the characters used in this story. But the story is entirely a product of my imagination

**Chap 36**

_One week later…in the watch tower_  
>"So, you guys not talking to each other anymore?" Superman asked, sipping his coffee.<p>

"I don't have issues!" Batman shrugged, taking a sip, "It's she who's avoiding me."

"Oh, ok!" Superman nodded slightly, "I'm glad to hear that from you."

"Hear what?" Batman asked sharply.

"That you have no hard feelings about the whole issue, despite being shot." Superman said.

"You know I have survived worse things in my life," Batman said, "And anyways, the bullet and lost a lot of its kinetic energy when it hit her bracelet. So, my wound, was superficial."

"Of course," Superman nodded, "Lucky it didn't penetrate into your lung."

Both sat silent for a while. Diana arrived with Hawk Girl, both sipping ice moochas. Even before Hawk Girl could greet them and pull a chair for herself, Diana nudged her and walked out of the room. Hawk Girl stood staring for a while and then decided that she'd better follow her.

"You know," Superman said, "I think you could've saved her a lot of pain if you had had told her that Mark was alive. She had a rough time…"

"You were the one giving her rough time, Clarke!" Batman cut him off.

"I admit that I was at fault too. But I'm not to be blamed for that. You did not even care to tell _me_ that Mark was only acting dead!" he protested.

Batman sat silent for a while, considering that. Then he started slowly.

"That was the only way I could've found out the truth, Superman! I'm only glad that mark understood and obliged. And imagine, if Mark hadn't already been dead, her sister would've killed him. I was trying to save two, as a matter of fact three people there. She has to understand that!" Batman said with an air of exasperation over the happenings of the week.

"But you cannot underrate her emotional trauma. You have hurt her feelings. She's been humiliated, sent to prison, and…"

"You cannot hold me responsible for that!" Batman said, cutting him off, "I couldn't imagine that she could act in such a naïve manner."

Superman sighed. "Bruce, not everyone is like you, rational all the time. People are sometimes overcome by their emotions. And she's been outside her own world for only a year now! You need to give her that lenience."

"I am not here to give any one anything, Superman!" Batman said solemnly, "I'm here to do my job, and that's where my relationship with you all ends."

"I don't understand why you keep trying, Superman!" came her voice, with a tinge of bitterness. She was standing at the door. Hawk girl wasn't with her.

Batman disregarded her presence and concentrated on his coffee. But she had her eyes fixed on him. Superman could only look from one to another.

"Um, I'm done with my coffee. I think I should go and check the monitor room." Superman said hastily and rose.

"Sit down, Superman!" Batman commanded, and he sat back involuntarily.

"Now who's having issues?" Diana frowned and walked to them. Superman tried to get up again, But Batman had his hand pressed down on his shoulder.

Diana sat beside Superman, diagonally across Batman. She was peering into him, and he seemed to be getting uncomfortable.

"So, has your sister reached Themyscira?" Superman started nervously.

"There is no way I can communicate with her now." she said, throwing a sharp glance at him, "So, I can only hope that she had reached safely."

"Why didn't you go with her then?" Batman mumbled. Her gaze shifted back to Batman, and he did not flinch.

"Guys, I think I'd better get going. At least one of us should be working right now," Superman said and rose simultaneously, and before Batman could resist, he was off.

Silence prevailed for a while.

"I think it's about time I thanked you for everything," she said in a voice which was far from being thankful.

"You don't have to thank me," he said, with equal bitterness in his voice.

"Very good! Now I am done with my part of it. Do you have anything to say?" she said.

Batman took a deep breath. He wanted to say - _nothing_, as usual. But somehow, he thought that he owed her an explanation.

"If mark wasn't pretending to be dead as per my instructions, your sister would've killed him!" he said, and paused, to see if he needed to explain any further.

"I know that," she replied coldly.

He sighed. "That is all I needed to say."

Diana's frown did not disappear as he had expected. Instead it deepened.  
>"That's all?"<p>

Batman considered.  
>"I understand that our relationship has been damaged beyond repair. I would want you to understand that I was hurt equally bad, or may be more in this entire charade."<p>

Her expression did not change.

"I'm glad that you decided to stay back. The league needs you." he paused. She seemed to soften a bit.

"And as I had said before, you don't have the obligation to work with me. So, you don't have to worry about this issue disturbing you again. I'm not interested in sticking around this place day in and day out either. And if I need any help, I'll call Superman. If he isn't available, just tell me so. Don't send me any substitutes. I'd prefer that you all to stay away from Gotham. So, for all practical purposes, _I am not a part of the league._ That should help you."

"With what?" she asked sharply.

"With everything," he replied bluntly.

He was about to rise when he felt a sharp sting on his cheek. It took time for him to realize that Diana had slapped him. He sank back into the chair.

"That was for slapping me!" she said, with trembling voice.

He hadn't seen that coming, but now that here was no taking it back, he tried not to look dumbfounded.

"Are we even now?" he asked, feeling his jaw, lest it should be dislocated.

She did not speak.

"Or maybe I should shoot you in the chest," he said sardonically.

"That covers for all the trouble you gave us," she said. Her eyes weren't moist, but something gave him a hint that she was going to cry.

"What about all the trouble you two gave me? Especially you!" he protested.

She sat silent for a while, her eyes facing down. She seemed to consider that.  
>"I'll try to make up for it," she said. All of a sudden, she seemed to be in good humor.<p>

Batman didn't understand how to react. She seemed to be more capricious than the Joker.

"I don't say that we forget everything. I know it's not possible to." she said, "But I think we can give each other a second chance."

"I have done nothing wrong," Batman said coldly, "I don't need anyone to give me a second chance."

"The may be you can give me a second chance," she said. Batman couldn't believe his ears.

"I…I don't quite follow you." he said.

"All is well that ends well, Bruce! It ended well for me. Mark is undergoing a trial and will be duly punished. I was acquitted and my sister is off the cuff too. So, I have no complaints. My sister and I owe you a lot for getting us out of this, although your methods did annoy me. But I guess we've made up for that already! If you have any complaints about the whole issue, then I believe that it's my fault. And I don't want you to punish yourself by staying away from the league. I request you to give me a chance to make it up to you."

Batman stayed silent for a while. He did not know if he understood it the right way. He did not know if he understood it at all. But he knew one thing for certain; he definitely wanted to take his time to understand.

"I am fine as long as it does not disrupt the balance of our work life and doesn't interfere with our personal life." he said.

"I understand." she nodded. "I'll look forward to work with you someday."

Batman wasn't sure if he could take it anymore. He rose without warning and turned away to leave. Diana could swear that he smiled as he did so.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Superman's voice startled her.

"I thought you were the one who went to do some _work_!" she said, sardonically.

"It wasn't more important than this one," he smiled, "And I had taken the pain to get him to finally talk on this subject, so there was no way I could've missed this. But why didn't you tell him how you felt…"

"He's giving me a second chance, Superman! I don't have to be hasty about it at all!" she said.

"I don't understand," he frowned.

"He needs to get over the Lisa he knew. I need to get over the Bruce I thought he was. And then, we need to start afresh. It will take time!" she smiled.

"I still don't understand," Superman shook his head.

She did not explain. She did not have to explain… 

x-THE END-x


End file.
